Eclipse of Time and Magic
by demisses
Summary: "You will not succeed. Not as you are now." Defeating Voldemort destroyed as many lives as were saved. Lovers and family torn apart eternally unless a girl born with purpose can stand before her one true goal and save their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Going to give everyone a more in-depth look at what my first ever fan-fiction is bringing to the table. First off I already have A LOT of this written and know where it's going. This first section will focus mainly on my OC (yea I know how most feel about them but I love her anyways) and how she grows to become the woman she will be in the second part of this story. This will end up with two main storylines, my OC and who she's meant to be with in the end, and Dramione though the later wont happen until later on. I love time travel (Whovian to my bones), strong females, secrets, and romance, things I hope I have incorporated to everyone's satisfaction. Nothing M rated for a while but there will be for sure. Any mistakes or inconstancies or if you have a specific prompt just let me know. Oh and there won't be any review begging. I dislike feeling pressured to review as a reader and won't be passing that on to you. I'm doing this because it feels right. So after all that if you're still interested read on! Oh and anything you recognize is not of my own creation.**

**AN- 11-7-2013**

******AN- The chapters for this first part are really going to speed up for awhile- I'm nearly done writing Brea's Hogwarts year and am incredibly excited to write the second part which we have all been waiting for. what's a life at Hogwarts without a bit of young foolish romance? Brea has a few lessons to learn about herself if she is to help those she (and we) loves. -demi**

1998-1999

**Prophecies are Made of Winter**

_The dust was settling, and weeping filled the silence._

'_Is this normal?' Hermione thought as she stood in the middle of it all. 'Is this the feeling I'm supposed to feel? I feel…. Empty and lost. ' She watched a family grieving over their beloved son and brother, his amazing future taken away by a wall of stone, her aching cuts and bruises were so insignificant in that moment. The sight of a trio of blond headed figures, a weakened father, a frightened mother, and their battered and bloody son quickly leaving the castle, the meeting of pale blue eyes as the son looked over his shoulder, full of guilt and anguish. 'Shouldn't I be cheering and celebrating? Following him?' Once they disappeared from sight, from the settling dust a white fox sat, watching the crippling scene before it. A mournful whimper the only sound it made. 'I wish it had never come to this.'_

The flash of camera lights and the hollow sound of applause brought Hermione blinking back to the present. The day melted from the dark terror filled night of the past to the current morning sky full of clouds threatening to rain, a whipping wind pulling at her favorite Molly Weasley knitted scarf. She was standing on a makeshift stage along with Harry, Ron and Minister Shacklebolt, set up on the fields behind Hogwarts for the one year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. The stage was small and a simple white decorated with simple red roses. The grief on the familiar faces of witches and wizards seated and standing before them, she knew and felt only too well, watched as Kingsly finished his speech.

Tears came to her as she thought about the faces that should have been there. Family she didn't even know she had until last words were spoken, filled with pain and love. Instead of cries and pain this event should have been joyful and merry. And someday it would be she hoped. Someday this will be an awful distant memory and we will finally begin to celebrate.

The moment ended and Hermione followed the Minister, Harry, and Ron off the stage to stand with them, watching as the crowd began to stir and move about. Not only were the dead missing from the crowd Hermione had noticed the moment she had taken her place on the stage. There were certain families missing as well. Though deeply saddened by this she knew it was for the best. Safer for everyone. Years of deep inset prejudice were difficult to overcome whether you fought for supremacy or against it. Ill feelings against the defeated were bound to last generations.

"Well glad that's over…now what?" Ron said, his hunched shoulders and shoved his hands in his slack pockets, rocking back on his feet restlessly. Harry bowed his head, Hermione but her lip. Each felt a bit lost and unguided. Winning a war had its price. The past year they had spent helping rebuild homes and the castle. There hadn't been much time for them to recover from their year on the run, meaning the three young heroes still looked and felt underfed and tired, despite the endless cooking of one Molly Weasley. Through it all they stuck together.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat, passed a nod to Neville Longbottom whom was making his way to headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, to talk about last minuet apprenticeship details Hermione suspected. It was no secret Neville's ambition to be the next Professor of Herbology and she applauded his success.

"Harry, Ron I'd much like to extend the offer for you two to begin Auror training." Kingsley broached the subject suddenly. Both the young wizards looked up in surprise and eagerness.

"Of... of course sir! When do we begin?" Harry asked and Ron nodded in quick agreement, Harry's eyes had the first bit of excited light in them than Hermione could remember seeing in the last couple of years and Ron's wide grin was a welcome sight as well. She loved both boys as brothers, and even though despite many bets among those of the Gryffindor House, she and Ron's feelings never developed past the current level.

Wanting nothing more than for her best friends to find what happiness they can she gave each wizard a hug. Harry and Ron shook Shacklebolt's hand and agreed on the following week for training, with wide smiles they strode off to share the news with Ron's family. Hermione watched them leave with a soft smile, happy their lives had new meaning. Something to hopefully keep them out of trouble.

"And now for you dearest Hermione…" She looked up when Kingsly continued.

"Yes Sir?"

"I have a very important task for you."

Hermione's thoughts flashed the past eight years of her life. Already giving so much what was another task? Anything to keep her mind busy she took a firm breath and said "anything."

He nodded and with a somber expression suggested they say their goodbyes. Explaining that what he had for her was of immediate importance. Hermione slowly made her way to the Weasley family, unable to keep herself from examining the faces of the magical community. Whether they had an active part, or simply hid in order to survive, they each held the weight on their shoulders.

After hugging each of her remaining surrogate family members she whispered she would see them later but she had to leave. When she stood in front of a haggard looking George she could no longer hold her emotions back. George, the sole remaining member of the infamous Weasley Twins, sat slumped in his chair. The past year had been unbearably difficult, evident in his pale pallor, dull blue eyes, and clenched jaw.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she tipped his chin up so he would meet her gaze. His brown eyes meeting her she leaned up and whispered "His mischief has not left this world yet. And she is giving him a run for his galleons in the clouds." She gave him a tight hug which he returned surprisingly before she left for the gates of Hogwarts.

The feeling that something was just around the corner began beating through her, giving her a quicker pace. 'This must be vastly important to pull Kingsly from the one year celebration of Voldemort's downfall.' She thought to herself, her pace hurried to catch up with the Minister whom had left quite a few moments before her.

The moment she stepped through the gates she immediately disapperated to a small pub near a phone booth leading to the ministry. The pub was dark and for the most part empty, no one bothering the witch who walked with a purpose.

Meeting the minister at the lift inside the ministry building, Shacklebolt motioned for Hermione to enter and followed after. She held onto the rail to keep herself steady, calming her quickened breathing as it began to maneuver through a maze of corridors. Much like the pub the ministry was nearly empty of personnel. In a matter of moments the lift stopped and Hermione immediately recognized where they were.

"The Department of Mysteries" she said in a whisper.

"You are correct. There is something you must see…and hear." Shacklebolt said as he led Hermione down the many hallways until they came to the solid black door.

"Now Hermione I'm sure you remember the mess you and the others left behind in your fifth year."

Hermione bit her lip and gave a shy nod. She kept telling herself she was nineteen now and that was all in the past.

"Well" Kingsly said as he opened the door. "It took quite some time to…clean it." He said with a kind smile and she felt a cheeky grin creep onto her face. Looking around the almost black room where once there were towering shelves filled with thousands maybe more of prophecies, there was only darkness. Hermione followed Kingsly into the dark, the only light came from their wands which each held in front as they walked, and eventually the two came upon shelves of prophecies that had survived the battle that took place that day.

"Now while cleaning up this place we came across something which was lost once and very very important. A Prophecy…far older than we have record of. I'd like for you to hear it."

Hermione was shocked and her eyes showed it.

"Sir how do you know I will even be able to hear it?"

"Very good question. Records show only wizards or witches that hold the top level of authority in example the minister of magic can listen and…." He waited for Hermione's quick and brilliant mind to fill in the blank.

"Someone involved in it." Hermione whispered. "Sir?"

"This way Hermione. We have an important mission before us." At the end of the massive room was a solitary table with a small locked chest. Kingsley lifted his wand once again from his robes. "Now I want you to remember every detail Hermione and keep them to yourself. It's important. "

Hermione gave a firm nod and with a wave of his wand the dusty chest lid unlocked and lifted to reveal a small crystal ball around the size that had been Harry's prophecy. It glowed a bright swirling white as Hermione slowly approached the table. She looked closer and could see the crystal ball seemed to be filled with swirling snowflakes that had a bit of glow to them. They began to move faster and Hermione heard a soft voice fill her head. Hermione felt both peace and chaos, something she hadn't felt since a brief moment at Malfoy Manor.

"_Brought forth on Winter's Breath, She will cross the impossible distance. Shown the way by the brightest of minds She will give back which was cruelly lost. Fighting for the world only when love is Her goal, once, twice, forever, time will weave its mistake until She returns."_

Hermione's breathing quickened and her mind began to work as the words faded. Processing each words meaning, etching them in her memory.

"You must find this girl Hermione. She could right so many wrongs."

A pair of light blue eyes filled with longing and guilt flashed through her mind. "I'll search the ends of the Earth sir."

**Six months later**.

"It's important for you to come Hermione. The Weasleys' still love you like family." Harry said as he and Hermione walked for her office at the ministry. Harry was still in Auror training with Ron while the Minister had given Hermione her own office and with it included the highest clearance and every possible resource she could need in order to do her work. No one knew what she was doing as she was under the guise of training for the Unspeakables.

Harrys urgent pestering her into visiting the Weasleys was a weekly occurrence. She really did mean to visit more often it's just her work was a major time consumer. Following any possible lead on her mystery girl resulted in too many plans fallen through the cracks and forgotten, equally resulting in lectures from both Harry and Ron.

"I know Harry and I'll be there! I just need to finish some things."

"I understand why you are reluctant to come… the family just isn't the same anymore. But Mrs. Weasley sure knows how to lay it on thick. And it might do you some good though." Hermione nodded silently and gave him a hug.

"Mrs. Weasleys not the only one who can lay it on thick. I'll be there tonight." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, and left a pleased Harry waving goodbye.

Once Harry left Hermione to her office she sat at her sensible desk and carefully pulled out the glowing Crystal ball. She set it on her desk and stared at it waiting for some clue as to where to keep looking for this so called savior. She hadn't much to go on and the hunk of ridiculous crystal had been quiet for six months now. All she knew was she was looking for a female. No age, name, whereabouts' or anything.

Hermione sighed in frustration and frowned. "You've got to give me something you oversized paperweight…."

-The sun was long gone as Harry stepped out into the frigid winter night air. The rising moon causing the thick December snow to glow. He looked up at the sky and saw a clear view of the brightest stars.

"Where are you Hermione…" he whispered into the night. The entire family had been looking forward to her having dinner with them and the disappointment was almost painful to watch, so he had left for some fresh hair, at a lost as to how to help his best friend and his second family in their pain. Not only did they lose Fred and Angelina, Percy and George were consumed with survivors' guilt, Ron lost Lavender, Charlie left immediately after the funeral for Romania and hadn't been back. And then there's Ginny. He loved her so much but he just couldn't find the words to bring their lives back together.

With his Auror training well underway, Ginny declined going back to finish school and instead joined the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Tonight was the first time he had seen her properly in months and neither knew how to broach the subject of their feelings.

Harry kicked a clump of snow in frustration as he turned to go back inside to finish his game of wizards' chess with Ron when he heard a soul ripping cry echo across the dark distance.

-Hermione was just putting her papers away, preparing to finally leave and go to the Burrow for a short time. Tomorrow was a Saturday but Hermione usually made plans to come into her office for work anyway meaning she couldn't spend a great portion of time at the Burrow. The hour was falling late as it were.

Hermione was bent down to file a paper, muttering file names to herself when a soft whispering voice once again after six long quiet months, filled her mind.

"_She comes." _

Hermione sat frozen for a moment trying to place how this new bit of information would help. 'Coming from where? _To_ where? Thank you for the rubbish information.' She thought critically while sitting up. She quickly wrote down in her notes the new information, including the time. She did a double-take at her wall clock, noticed the time and gave a very un-Hermione like curse.

"Harry is going to kill me!" Hermione yelped and she quickly fled her office to dissapperate from the ministry, her long coat summoned from down the hallway, went flying after her.

When she appeared at the burrow she saw Harry was already outside and standing near her.

"Look Harry..." she cut off as he lifted a hand to ask for silence. She took in his rigid stance and immediately went into defense mode herself, pulling her wand from her coat pocket. After a moment she heard what had Harry so tense. A cry of deep pain and desperation. Before it could fade away Harry and Hermione both leapt through the snow into a sprint towards the fields behind the Burrow.

Their run occasionally paused to listen for the cries of pain until after what seemed like miles of difficult running in the snow yet was actually only a short distance, the two finally saw a moonlit figure struggling in the snow. Hermione could hear her cries and as they moved closer she could tell the figure was a woman. She was dressed in a long white nightgown made of thin material. Her matted hair was nearly the color of snow and down to her waist. Her beautiful face pale and twisted in agony.

"Could pass for a Malfoy" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded in wide eyed agreement. As they made their quick approach the two noticed that she was for one very very young, maybe even younger than herself and Harry. And two that she was very far along with child.

"Miss are you alright?" Harry gasped out trying to catch his breath. Harry gripped her arms and she fell to her knees in the snow with a weak cry. Seconds later a scream of pain ripped from her throat and she clutched her stomach.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. When he looked at her she pointed to the pool of blood quickly pooling on the white snow and the path leading from it. Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a panicked moment before leaping into action. Harry threw his thick winter coat on the ground and transfigured it into a thick blanket and they eased the whimpering young woman onto the blanket.

"Harry you need to stay by her head. Keep a grip on her shoulders and keep her calm. Talk to her get her name anything about her life or what happened." Hermione said in her take charge voice and knelt at the woman's side. "Miss…I'm going to help you and the baby but first I need to check on the baby." Hermione barely got a nod and Hermione repositioned by her feet and lifted the blood soaked nightgown to the woman's waist. "Ok…it looks as if the baby's head is at the opening. On your next contraction-". Before Hermione could finish her sentence the woman let out another scream and Hermione yelled "Push!" growling in frustration when there was no progress after several long moments.

"Hermione she's getting too weak, and I can't get her to say anything." Harry said his voice frantic.

"Stay with me sweetie. We need to push again can you do that?" there was no answer as the woman kept her gaze on the stars. Hermione could see she was fading fast…almost as fast as she was losing blood and soon would lose the baby as well. "Harry…hold her tight…"

Harry swallowed and held onto the woman. Her head lolled limply in his lap and he spoke to her in a gentle voice. Harry may have faced the darkest of wizards and survived dragons and Snape's potions class yet he was terrified out of his mind for the mother and child.

The next contraction came a moment later and the woman was now too weak to even cry out. Hermione thought fast. She knew the baby needed out now or she would be lost forever.

"I'm so sorry but this is the only way…" and then Hermione acted on instinct. She used her hands to gently feel around the infants head then used both her hands to reach further to grip the tiny shoulders and slowly pull the baby from the mother. Once free she quickly used her wand to sever and tie off the umbilical cord and wrapped the small baby in her coat.

The tiny being in her coat was a little girl and Hermione turned her to her side to give the baby a good swat on her rump in order get her to take her first breath. The little baby began to cry with a set of healthy lungs. When Hermione heard the sound she felt her warm tears fall down her cold cheeks.

In the next moment where once was cold still night air turned into a flurry of whipping wind and swirling snow. The odd thing was it was only happening around Hermione and the infant she held. Hermione felt entranced as she gazed at the baby. She was small and red, no hair and impossible to tell what color her eyes would be at this age. She stopped her great wails as a voice only the two of them could hear lifted over the wind.

"_Love is her goal and her fight for it you will never know. This is the woven will of the Seven Sisters."_

Hermione shuddered as the voice faded away and she held the tiny girl close to her. The suspicion that she now held the most important person in their existence, resonating through her bones.

"Look miss you have a beautiful little girl…." Hermione turned to the unknown woman when she didn't get a reply and saw the woman's eyes were closed and her skin had lost all color. "Miss?" she turned frightened eyes to Harry. He just sadly shook his head.

"I couldn't say anything but I think we lost her before we even found her." Harry said quietly and Hermione nodded sadly.

"Let's get back to the burrow…I should have sent out a patronus Harry… or thought to bring my purse but I was in such a panic because I was running late and-" Hermione's frantic rush was interrupted by her best friend.

"Hermione you could not have saved her. There was no possible way to get her to St. Mungos in her condition. It's lucky we were able to save her baby. Boy or girl?"

Hermione gave a defeated nod and stood prepared to leave the grisly scene. She was emotionally exhausted, cold, and filled with the need to know if she had at last found the girl she had been searching for.

"A girl. Possibly a very important girl." Hermione answered. At Harrys confused look she continued "I'll explain everything. We need to get to the Burrow and summon the Minister."

Harry nodded his understanding and turned to the woman laid out on what was once his favorite winter coat. He didn't feel right levitating the woman so he opted to carry her. She seemed so peaceful now that her features were no longer tightened in unbearable cold and pain. "How did you know what do to?" he asked as they walked as quickly as possible the way they had come.

"I read Harry…a lot." Came her exasperated reply to which Harry nodded and rolled his eyes behind it glasses. He should have known.

They finally made it back to the burrow with the moon now high into the night. Harry had never been so relieved to see his first true home since his body was numb with cold and the woman he was carrying was becoming more and more difficult to carry.

Hermione with her small burden stumbled through the front door on shaking legs, her work slacks covered in snow, and her favorite pair of loafers soaked and filled with cold snowmelt.

"My word Hermione, Harry where have…" Molly lost her voice as she saw Harry carry in a terribly still, young woman dressed in blood stained white. Hermione stood silently to the side of the living room next to the glow of a crackling fire warming herself and the new baby.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed. He leapt over an overstuffed chair to help Harry lay the woman on the couch.

"Is she..?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Harry sighed and nodded, Ginny's unfinished question clear to all.

"There's more." Hermione said. The living rooms current occupants turned their attention to where she stood. She turned and lifted the baby from the jacket. Now in the light of the house Hermione was able to get a clear look at the child she had helped bring into the world. The little infant was small and pinched, hair so light she appeared to not have any at all, and her pale skin quickly gaining a red color that came with warmth. Her eyes closed from the exhaustion of being born and her tiny impossibly small hands were curled and resting by her ears.

As Hermione studied her features she ran a finger down the infant girl's nose, thinking about her possible future.

"Oh the poor dears!" Molly let out as she bustled over to the pair. "Come let's go get-"

"Her" Hermione inserted.

"-her cleaned up and fed." And Hermione was immediately thanking Merlin that she knew one of the best mothers in the world.

Once they had the baby cleaned, dressed in clothes that Ginny once wore and wrapped in a warm blanket of Molly's own stitching, Hermione sat in Ginny's room feeding her with one of Victories old bottles. Ginny sat beside her in sad curiosity.

"What happens now?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure. I suppose we try and find her family and hand her over to them."

"She's beautiful" Ginny said with a sigh. "I mean I know she's all red and wrinkled looking…yet she's amazing all the same."

"I quite agree" Hermione said, holding the baby to her. Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm and left the room, leaving the two to get some much needed rest, and for Hermione to contemplate that she might have finally found the one to save them all….the prophecy speaking for the first time in months….it was all too much of a coincidence, but for now all she wanted to do was protect the little baby from such a horrible task.

Ginny joined the others in the kitchen as they discussed their next course of action.

"Best step we can make right now is to follow the trail she made. See if we can get some answers that way. Find her kin….hopefully the father." Ron was saying.

Ginny spoke up "Hermione is going to have a rough time letting her go. She seems pretty attached already." Her mother agreed sadly and after a few more moments of discussing the nights events Molly and Arthur left to seek their bed, leaving, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George in the kitchen. George had been silent through the entire conversation and Harry sat with a frown as he thought back to what had happened out there.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked. She recognized the expression on his face well.

Harry ruffled his hair "Something happened out there. Something I don't understand yet. When Hermione… when Hermione held that little baby….just this unexplainable feeling filled me. The wind picked up and they seemed to…I don't know glow I guess. The panic and sadness I had been feeling had left for a moment. And this…feeling that something big…very big just happened. Something so important and every worry I had disappeared…just for a moment."

Ron frowned, Harrys description didn't bring any explanation to mind. "At first light maybe we will get some answers."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Farm is Just a Castle**

Just a few short hours after he had arrived back at the Burrow, Harry along with Ron, trekked out into the dim early morning. They left Hermione asleep with the baby in Ginny's room and leaving Arthur to handle moving the still and peaceful young woman to the proper location at St. Mungos. The distance to where the unknown woman gave life and lost it, was not so far from the Burrow as the darkness had made it seem much to Harry's dismay. Ron gave a shudder when he saw the frozen blood standing out against the white snow.

"Bloody hell Harry…" Ron whispered.

"Her tracks were coming from this direction." Harry said after a thick swallow and led Ron down the hill following the tracks. Harry was astonished at how far the woman had walked in her condition. At least four kilometers the two walked. The bloody tracks suddenly ended at the edge of a dense woods far from any visible roads or buildings.

Harry and Ron searched from some clue as to where she had come from but there was nothing. Just the forest ending and her bloody foot prints beginning. The only other curious part about the already bizarre situation was a lone white fox sitting at the edge of the woods with a curious tilt of the head, watching Harry and Ron search for a clue. When the two finally found no answers only more questions, they apparated back to the burrow to tell Hermione and the others what they had found.

Everyone except for Hermione was shocked and intrigued by the woman's mysterious arrival. Arthur had discovered from St. Mungos that no women fitting her description had ever been a patient there. The Auror department had searched British police databases for any women reported missing, yet again none fit the description, leaving the family with dead ends everywhere they turned.

This woman's mysterious identity left Hermione even more certain than ever about her suspicions and sent off a request for a meeting with Kingsley immediately, asking him to meet her at the Burrow. Who better to fix the miserable state their world of magic was left in than a baby girl left an orphan by fate? She just knew that this mysterious woman and baby were apart of everything she had been working for the past six months.

Kingsly arrived shortly after receiving her message. Once confused greetings were shared with the Weasley family, Hermione asked if he would follow her up to Ginny's room, and asked for Ron and Harry to join them as well, leaving the others discussing the possibilities for such needed secrecy. Once everyone was in the room Hermione picked up the sleeping baby and showed her to Kingsly.

"She's the one Minister." She said softly "and I feel we need to bring Ron and Harry in on this. She's the one. I had the prophecy in my bag since I always carry it with me and I mean, I forgot my purse and nearly my coat but I always remember my bag…" Hermione's voice had picked up speed as she rushed to explain the situation. "And it spoke to me…." At her pause she took a deep breath and continued. "It spoke… as I held her once she was born. We found her." Ron and Harry looked on in confusion and Kingsly was appraisingly thoughtful as his dark eyes took in his own hope.

"Now that we found her we need to protect her. Until we can find out just what it is she will do." He replied after a long moment spent studying the increasingly fussy baby.

Harry finally spoke up "Can you please tell what in Merlin's hat you are talking about." At Kinglsey's accepting nod Hermione quickly explained everything involving the prophecy, the search for the past six months, and why she believes the little infant is the fulfiller of this epic prophecy. Once the two were caught up on the situation Kingsly brought back the problem on what was to happen to her.

"She needs to be kept safe and secret." He said.

"Who will she live with?" Harry asked.

"Her location must be an absolute secret." The minister paused in thought. "There is an old witch whom keeps to herself in the country. No family to speak of anymore. I don't believe anyone has even bothered her in years. Or knows she's still out there. I can ask for her help." Kingsly said.

"Brilliant" Ron said.

"Only the three of you will be permitted to know. And I think it would be a good idea if you visit her often. Only if you are absolutely certain no one is following. We all know better than most how fast a secret can be betrayed." Everyone nodded in agreement and then Kingsly turned to begin preparations.

Hermione spoke "what shall we name her?" halting Kingsley's departure.

"I think it should be your decision Hermione." Ron said, Harry and Kingsley nodding in agreement.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Brea" she said. "So she may never lose her one true goal. And Fox for her last name. Seems to be connected in some odd way. Alara for the middle since she looks like she is someday going to be a little water fairy" From the warmth of Hermione's arms the newly named Brea Alara Fox began to let out an angry cry, her instinct to satisfy her hunger coming forth.

Harry nodded in amused agreement as Ron shuddered in dread. "Sounds as if it fits her well."

-The next day little Brea was moved to her new home in the country and met old Miss Martha Sterling for the first time. Martha was delighted to take on such a precious ward. She had been around since Dumbledore was just finishing his days at Hogwarts and had been alone for the last couple of decades. She was more than ready to welcome Brea into her home and fell in love with the newborn immediately.

Hermione learned that Martha had never had any children of her own but she had a small well run farm which she maintained alone. There was the main house, a simple cottage of tan stone and white trims. To the right side of the house, a vegetable garden, and to the left an impressive flower and herb garden. A thick gathering trees bordered the land, making a natural fence around a small red barn, pens for a small flock of hens and pigs. A good sized pond completed the picturesque farm. Inside Martha's cottage, Hermione was pleased to find a room especially for books and a handsome piano which looked to have been passed down from generation to generation.

When the time came for Hermione to leave she was saddened at the thought of being apart from Brea and wanted nothing more than to stay on this farm with her and Martha. But she knew that if she disappeared it would be noticed by too many and that would put Brea in danger. So Hermione ran her hand over the baby's soft white almost invisible hair before stepping away from Martha who was holding Brea gently. When the dust settled after the war she knew she wouldn't have her own children and felt this was the closest she would ever get. She watched Martha who was short and plump, with iron gray hair and kind blue eyes, coo over Brea she knew it was time to leave. She promised to return the next day with supplies for Brea. A mental list running through her mind on everything she would need for the baby's education.

Martha and Hermione both agreed to keep the prophecy and the war from Brea until she would be old enough to understand. They weren't even sure if she was a witch yet as it was too soon to tell. Harry didn't agree with keeping such history from Brea but gave in to the desperate look Hermione had at wanting to protect her. Ron was on the side of Hermione. He didn't want the world to twist the innocent baby the way it had to so many before. To them sheltering her as long as possible was the answer.

The next morning had Hermione arriving with a wonderful white crib for the baby to sleep in. Pretty dresses and soft animals to shower on Brea. The brilliant witch used an arsenal of magic to decorate Brea's little room which Martha had once used for sewing. By the end of the day Brea's new bedroom walls were filled with the scenery of a winter meadow. The walls seemed to glitter with sunshine and the trees with bare limbs of winter, swaying gently in the background. Occasionally a rabbit would scurry from wall to wall. When the sun set a glowing moon timed with natures moon phase would softly spread light on the dark room. Hermione's favorite part of the enchantment was that much like the enchantment in Hogwarts Great Hall the scenery would change with the seasons and the weather and, to complete the complex magic, Hermione couldn't help adding a little white fox playing among the snowy walls.

-To the four witches and wizards, Brea's childhood seemed to speed by. One day Martha is changing the sweet girl's nappies the next she is hiding the cookie jar from sneaky fingers. Always sunny and eternally ready to play, Brea was the light in their lives. Regaling Ron and Harry with frog catching escapades cheered them after a dangerous hunt for remaining Death Eaters. Not that they ever shared their own near death battles with the tiny girl. Brea's adoration for Hermione and Martha helped to relieve them of their own loneliness.

Winter days were spent reading fairytales and playing Martha's ancient piano. Grand imaginary adventures filled her summers. Most hours of the long sunny days were spent in the pond swimming with the ducks, in the barn loft with the new kittens or helping Martha in the gardens. Everyone sought to shower Brea with love in hopes she would never feel hatred. A life kept busy with chores and playing outdoors alone kept the much loved girl from becoming spoiled with attention.

The first magic she showed was somewhere after her fourth birthday and she had turned Sally the pig from a healthy pink to a blue which she called impossibly blue, her favorite color. Martha and Brea had celebrated with homemade ice cream and dancing on the front porch. From then on Martha would often find various animals and objects turn the same shade, including Harrys eyes. Many times Brea would mention how that color makes the prettiest eyes she could imagine.

Hermione taught the young witch proper manners while Ron taught her to never be afraid to seek adventure. Sneaking out to climb trees in the middle of the night just for a better look at the stars or riding bareback on Sally became common occurrences. In Brea's innocent and sheltered mind the only pain and cruelty one endured was in her books, thought up from the imaginations of great authors. She wasn't foolish, she knew as she got older that there was a real world out there beyond the farm, but it was a long ways away and she was content with believing it couldn't harm her. Brea without doubt loved her life and family, to the point she never questioned where Hermione, Ron, and Harry went once they were done with their weekly visits. Never asked what was out there beyond the tree line. She was quite curious about many things such as why flowers liked to be sung to but some instinct told her that maybe she didn't want to know. Or maybe she wasn't ready to know. She wasn't waiting for her life to begin as she was quite content with the way things were at this point.

Brea loved magic. She adored watching Martha use it to knit her matching mittens and cap and knew someday Hermione or Martha would teach her how to use magic and she waited patiently for the day to come.

Hermione spent as much time with the little feisty witch as possible. Many afternoons wiled away with Hermione brushing Brea's long light colored hair as the girl read to her or the other way around while Hermione would sing to her about a gentle maiden calling upon the seven sisters to grant her with the knowledge of magic. The song was a particular favorite of Brea's, finding it incredibly fantastic.

Hermione's ultimate accomplishment much to the playful protest of Ron was Brea's studious nature. Clever and attentive, she worked hard and never complained about studying, often looking forward to learning about arithmetic and literature. Hermione even managed to drill basics for the French and Latin languages, into her young mind, yet after a long discussion with Martha, Hermione opted to leave history lessons for when Brea was older and more capable. Harry was furious about the decision, arguing that keeping the little witch ignorant would only bring her harm. Unfortunately Hermione's legendary stubbornness and Martha's tears won out, leaving Harry tight lipped and scowling in defeat.

Before anyone could realize it Brea's eleventh birthday would be there, leaving everyone without a choice anymore. Unbeknownst to her, she soon would receive her Hogwarts letter and for the first time would want to leave her safe haven. Leave it for an unknown life and her safety would no longer be certain.

-The day of her eleventh birthday Brea could feel it in the air that something was different. On the outside the details were the same as every birthday before that she could remember. Her light blonde hair pulled back into a French braid, her favorite green dress, and all her favorite foods. Since her birthday was on the winter solstice she always had it indoors around the Christmas tree, celebrating with the only four people in her life. Harry, Ron and Hermione had never missed a birthday and this one was no different. She had a simple cake with one more candle than the year before. The yearly birthday wish was made, a fishing pole, and afterwards she told them about her plans for a treehouse in the spring.

For her gifts she received a fishing pole from Ron, much to her delight. Harry gave her a book about learning to fly on a broom.

"Read this well and soon we can see about getting you your own broom."

Brea caught the glare Martha sent Harry and the nervous glance Hermione sent Ron. Her curiosity was running high now but she knew not to question something they obviously weren't willing to tell her. After the awkward silence Brea promised to read the book right away and she opened her gift from Hermione. A beautiful hooded cloak of deep dark blue and black satin trimmed the deep hood.

"I charmed it myself to grow with you so my little winter fox may always be warm." Said Hermione while Brea gave her a warm hug and kiss on her cheek.

The last came a gift from Martha. The old witch knew her time with Brea was dwindling and she was afraid of what the future held so she passed down her most precious possession to her most precious girl. A long thin silver Goblin made chain and on it hung a clear crystal the size of Brea's pinky finger. Brea gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace.

"This my love was my mothers and her mother's before her and passed along for as long as anyone can guess. When the time comes it will lead you to the path you are meant to take. It led my mother to the pumpkin carriage races where she met my father and it led me to this farm many years ago. There is none other in the world like it and I know it will show you as well." Brea blinked back tears and threw her little self into Martha arms. The gift made her happy and the feeling of being well loved filled her.

Brea and her small gathering enjoyed the rest of her birthday eating cake, and playing exploding snap. Laughter and occasionally Ron's ear ringing singing floated out across the moon lit snow. Even with all the smiles and good cheer Brea cold feel it in the air that something was different with this new year she was welcoming.

-The hour was in the early morning after her birthday party had ended some time before, when Brea awoke with a gasping jolt. Amber eyes were in a wild panic as they blinked around her room rapidly. Everywhere she looked where jagged cracks. They weren't on the walls, floors, and celling like one would expect, more like cracks in the open space between. As Brea attempted to calm her breathing she rolled her eyes to the cracks. They seemed to be suspended all around her, each a different size, some had thin streams of light filtering through. As she studied them, afraid to even moved she realized that they were fading away till she was once again left in her dark room. The girls panic gave way to bewilderment and frightening shock.

"Perhaps I'm still dreaming..." she said into the early morning before laying down once again. She considered telling Martha if she remembered as she drifted back into sleep. But as is the case with most dreams the moment was quickly forgotten and gave Brea no more bother.

-Brea's winter melted away to spring which quickly gave way to summer and she built her treehouse with Harry, fished with Ron, shared stories with Hermione, and spent many hours in the gardens with Martha. The day Brea's life began to tilt upside down forever was a typical sunny day in early August. The girl was barefoot and her hair had grown several inches since winter. It was quite wind tangled and streaked with sun bleached strands. One of the barn cats lay on her belly with Brea's hand absently stroking the orange fur. Brea was imagining the clouds in fantastic shapes and humming a tune she had recently learned to play on Martha's old piano. She had just decided that the drifting cloud just looked like a white lumpy whale when she heard the sound of the creaky front door slamming shut in the distance.

"Hermione!" she sat up with a start, upsetting the slumbering tabby. "Ops I'm sorry Beatrice." She gave the yawning cat a quick pat before bounding barefoot for the little house. She stopped by the door to pat down her dress. Hermione had never said but Brea knew a "you're not looking the proper lady" look when she received one. Once she felt she would pass muster she went to open the door. She stopped though when she overheard Harrys voice.

'Harry usually doesn't come on Mondays.' She thought. Her curiosity present again she listened.

"Martha she has got to know. She deserves-"

"No young man you may be the boy who lived but-"

"-to know. It's time for her to come down from this fantasy castle in the clouds. I know what it's like to have important details-"

"But she's so sensitive. And caring. You know how sick she got when that old barn cats kitten was stillborn. She didn't leave her room for three days!" At this point Brea was certain they were talking about her. Her first and only encounter with death. She could still remember ole Beatrice sadly nudging the eerily still kitten. With a shudder she pulled her attention back to the conversation as Harry groaned in frustration and she knew he was ruffling his black hair.

"We should have told her years ago. Never hidden her-"

"Harry" Hermione spoke up.

"No Hermione I gave into you before. Allowed you to protect her. We never thought about the effect of the future." Brea had finally had enough of their arguing so she made her entrance. She tried to seem as if she hadn't heard anything but their expressions told her they knew otherwise. Martha bustled to her and led her by the shoulders to sit in a chair. Harry paced several moments as everyone watched him.

"Brea." He began "…there are some things-. " He broke off when there was a pecking at the window. The sound startled Brea and caused Martha to burst into tears. She looked around till she saw a small owl, light brown with dark specks. The owl hooted and pecked at the glass again.

Martha sniffled into a kerchief from a silent Ron and said "Go on dear, let her in. I suspect she's here for you." Brea with wide amber eyes walked to the window and opened it enough for the little owl to hop in. Brea's eyes went right to the envelope she carried in with her and she gasped when she saw the envelope was addressed to her.

"For me?" she said in surprise. She had never received mail much less something delivered by an owl. Hermione looked sad when she said "Open it." Brea however grinned in excitement. Her eyes once again wide as she read her name being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She reread several times before she spun a turn exclaiming "I get to go to a school just for teaching me how to use magic!" Harry had a small smile at her excitement while the two witches nodded.

Brea was suddenly asking dozens of questions. Where was it at, what the professors were like, when could she get her wand, and so many more. Harry answered as best and honestly as possible while still trying to avoid revealing too much about the dangers he had faced. Martha finally sent Brea off to get cleaned up for dinner. Once the girl was gone she turned back to Harry.

"Please Harry she's too young for this." She pleaded. "Once she learns of the true world she will not be the same. She's not strong enough for this rubbish unknown task!"

Harry was silent for a moment. "She's stronger than you think Martha."

Hermione finally spoke up "I'm terrified for her but Hogwarts should be an adventure. Not the same way as it was for us Merlin no. As much as the thought of our sweet innocent girl learning just how dark the world can be frightens me. She's intelligent and brave Martha."

Martha nodded sadly. "Just give me this last month." At this moment Brea skipped into the sitting room.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron are you staying for dinner?"

"Ah sorry dear I must get back. In several weeks we will be taking you school supply shopping." Hermione said. Brea gave a grin and her light amber eyes were as bright as ever.

-Brea spent her last few weeks of summer doing every possible thing she loved before it was time to leave for her first term of school. On top of all the swimming and hay dives from the loft she also stayed up late every night reading books on potions, and charms.

"Light reading material from Hermione", Ron had joked when Brea brought one of Hermione's old potion books fishing.

The summer quickly dwindled away and on the morning of Brea's departure she woke extra early. She slipped on her robe and crept quietly from the house and walked silently to the pond to sit at the water's edge awaiting the sun rise. Brea was clever enough to understand that she was in for a major change in her life. Knowing she would be away from the only place she knew and loved. After a few moments to her delight a handsome red fox walked from the tree line beyond the pond. He trotted slowly to the pond and took a cautious drink of the cool water. Brea watched silently until it sat in his spot, watching her back. "It's only for a little while." She said to the lone fox. "I'll be back before I know it. I'll be brave when I board the express."

"Brea!" she heard Martha holler her name from the house so she hopped up and whispered a goodbye to the fox before running back to her home to prepare for the day ahead.

After a tearful goodbye to Martha and a promise to write often she took Hermione's hand. She had time for one last look at the place that had been her whole world for eleven years of her life. And then she felt a sensation of being pulled away and she was gone with a pop. She appeared in a dreary looking pub that Ron called the Leaky Cauldron still holding Hermione's hand but she stumbled as they landed, dizziness overcoming her. Not noticing the attention their appearance brought, Brea was led to a brick wall. Her amazement was greatly apparent as the bricks moved to create a doorway leading to Diagon Alley.

Brea stared around in wonder as witches and wizards of all ages walked the cobbled street. Their robes swishing and swaying and their hats pointy. Brea had to duck as a heavy looking box floated by her. Harry and Hermione took Brea to get her wand while Ron said he was going to take her chest to Harry's home. While he discussed the arrival of his family Brea noticed the shop they stood before was rickety and old and when she stepped inside leaving the others outside, the shop walls and shelves were stacked to the celling with thin boxes of every color. She was greeted kindly by an ancient man who introduced himself as Ollivander and he began to pull out several boxes, each with a unique wand.

Brea gave several wands a try but none of them felt right, causing quite the mess much to Brea's surprised chagrin. Ollivander took out one last white box and when Brea lifted the thin pale wand of sycamore the energetic feeling that filled her was everything she could have hoped for. She felt warmth and excitement hum through her.

Ollivander gave an all knowing smile "ah sycamore wood with a very pretty unicorn tail hair core. I hope you have many adventures planned for this wand."

Brea tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well each wand has a type of personality in relation to the wood they are crafted from. And common for sycamore, like your wand here, is known to get bored if not used."

Brea's light amber eyes were excited and she whispered "Fantastic."

"Now then it will be four galleons please."

Brea looked up in a panic "I apologize Mr. Ollivander. I must earn some money before I can purchase this wonderful wand."

Harry who had entered just before Ollivander had opened the final wand box, and was standing with Hermione as they watched Brea's first experience with a wand, stepped forward, "Brea I should have done this before we arrived but I forgot." He knelt down and pulled a shiny key from his pocket. "This Brea is a copy to my key which goes to the Potter vault at Gringotts. Anytime you ever need anything, just take this key to the goblins and take what you need. Understand?" Brea nodded and slipped her new key into her sweater pocket.

"Thank you Harry." Harry nodded then slipped Ollivander his money. With a smile and a wave at old ancient Ollivander she was ushered out the door and back to the street.

"I have something for you too Brea" Hermione said. "I'm sort of known for this particular charm." She pulled a small velvet bag in the style of a messenger bag Brea guessed, from her pocket. It was the color of cream, embroidered with a tiny white fox sitting among colorful flowers. Brea loved it instantly and thanked Hermione with a hug. "There's more to it however ever." She lowered her voice "it's a bit… err… illegal so try and keep it a secret. This bag is special. What I mean is I placed an undetectable extension charm on it. What you can fit into this bag is endless. Extremely useful magic."

"Hermione that's incredible!" Brea exclaimed and she thanked her dear friend.

"Go on and put your wand and key inside why don't you?" Hermione smiled at the dear girl. Then the three were off for more shopping.

-By the end of the morning Brea had her new robes, books, quills, potions supplies, parchment and ink safely in her new bag. At one point Brea had tripped over a bucket of water and soaked her shoes and stockings. She paid close attention as Hermione used her wand to cast a simple drying spell. Their last stop was the ever bright and spectacular Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Hermione and Harry grew quiet and tense at their approach and Hermione's hand held tightly on Brea's own little hand. Brea noticed and squeezed back but was quickly distracted by a tall man with amazing red hair and magenta robes and the bluest of eyes. Not quite the shade of her favorite blue of blues but they were certainly close. Brea thought he was extremely dashing with his missing ear.

"Harry! Hermione!" he greeted.

"George! Pleased to see you. Brea this is George, Ron's older brother-"

"More handsome brother-"George broke in with a wink and Brea smiled back shyly.

"George this is Brea Fox our dear friend and she is a first year." Harry finished in a friendly voice and Hermione stepped up to give George a warm hug after which George knelt down and shook Brea's hand.

"First year huh. Well you just let Georgie here take care of everything." Before Brea could utter a word he disappeared into the crowd. A short time later he found the three visitors were watching the pygmy puffs. "Brea my dear girl!" he called out once he found them. He had a very large bag with him and full to bursting. "This my wonderful fox is everything you will need for your years at Hogwarts. It has all the best and I'm relying on you to cause a healthy serving of mischief."

Hermione had to bite her lip and push her inner prefect to the side. George nodded and gave her a wink while Brea whopped and began to pour the items into her new bag from Hermione.

"Thank you Georgie!" Brea jumped at him with a hug.

"You're very welcome. And if you promise to get detention at least once a month from crabby ole Filch, then I'll give you everything plus the little pink pygmy puff you were eyeing, on the house." Before Harry could protest George continued. "Now if you lot are ready I believe we are expected at Grimmould place yea?" and ushered the group outside, hollering at someone named Lee that he was leaving.

Brea skipped through the door and bumped into a tall wizard, ungracefully falling onto her bum. She looked up through her lashes, a blush coloring her cheeks. He had hair the color of her own and pale blue eyes, he was very handsome with is immaculate appearance except for the haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Brea rushed to apologize. He merely gave a small smile and chucked her under her chin once he bent low to help her stand, even dusting her sweater off. He looked at the two wizards behind her and nodded to them, before locking his eyes on Hermione. Brea noticed Hermione look towards the cobbled stone at their feet, biting her bottom lip. Brea's young mind suspected there was a fairytale gone awry there but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Malfoy" Harry replied and the sharply handsome wizard continued to walk away. "Brea is your pygmy puff in your pocket? Yes?" and after her answering nod she took Harrys hand. The next moment she's standing before a large building watching it expand until a whole other house was in the middle. A wide eyed Brea looked around to see if anyone had noticed, surprised when none of the passerby's paid them any attention. With a bewildered shake of her head, Brea followed Hermione inside the grim looking old house.


	3. Chapter 3

Braving the First Storm

Hermione led the small group down a narrow hallway that despite all the lighting still managed to look dark and dusty. A voice began to push at the back of Brea's mind. After looking around her shoulder to find the culprit Brea shrugged it away as a sign of too much excitement

Once in the much brighter kitchen Brea was surrounded by more people than she could have ever imagined. There was the familiar Ron who quickly introduced her to his parents Molly and Arthur, both welcoming the little girl with hugs and promises of pastries. Surprised to meet yet another older brother of his, Charlie who shook her hand, and his younger sister Ginny, all who shared the same red hair has himself and George. Brea was amazed that Ron had such a large family and briefly felt dark envy for the first time. Once everyone had greeted her she watched as Charlie and George exchanged brotherly hugs, apparently Charlie had just arrived after a long absence.

Joining the Weasley family moments later was the Minister of Magic himself Kingsly Shacklebolt. Brea was warmly greeted and tried to hide her sick nervousness with polite smiles and attentive conversation. She was feeling rather intimidated by the attention, overwhelmed by the overly polite compliments on her dress, to the point she didn't quite know what to say or do.

During a relatively quiet dinner, Brea learned she knew very little about her friends. She never considered that they had lives of their own, even if they only spent a day or two out of the week with her and Martha. She had always considered them her family but then she had never been around a true family. Martha had always been Martha to her. Never grandmother or grandma. The same went for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Never lieing about being of any relation to her and now Brea was beginning to wonder why.

Brea felt envy eat at her again as Ginny and George each flicked their peas at a protesting Ron, ignoring Molly's cries for them to behave as adults. Life at the farm had never been dull but she had never had the companionship of someone her own age. The young witch now realized she had been missing something. She didn't understand why she felt angry at their obvious enjoyment, figuring something must be wrong with her. Deciding to find out more about what she guessed were simply her friends rather than family Brea listened in on the others conversation.

She learned from listening to Harry, Kingsly and Arthur that Harry and Ron were some sort of wizard police, she was unsure exactly as they talked in quiet voices about the search for a wicked man named Macnair. Wanting to know more about the trio Brea finally spoke up. "Is this where you three come when you leave the farm?"

Her sudden question brought silence as the adults exchanged glances. Harry had informed everyone about Brea and what was to transpire tonight, but many were still unsure about how to go about the situation. The little witches question sat unanswered for a moment until Hermione spoke first.

"I actually live here with Harry. This is his home, and we work for the Ministry of Magic. I am an advisor of Mr. Shacklebolt here, and Harry is an Auror. Ron lives with George above the shop and is an Auror as well." She said in an informative voice.

"Are any of you in love?" Brea sensed immediately that she had broached an ultra-sensitive issue, Ginny looked toward Harry but he didn't meet her gaze. Everyone ignored the question while Charlie took the initiative to change the subject. Charlie kept Brea fascinated with his grand tales of being a dragon keeper and the many lands he had travelled to, easing the tension she had been feeling since entering Grimmould Place. A tension and a whispering voice in the back of her head ever since her arrival.

Momentarily relieved, Hermione whispered to Harry and George that she suspected the little witch of being half in love with Charlie already as she took in the stories with wide eyes. He even told her about a newly discovered thirteenth use for Dragons Blood to which he told her with great confidence, she is to use the information to impress her class mates. After some time the light had dimmed outside and rain began to patter the windows. Kingsly finally cleared his throat and spoke once he had everyone's attention.

"Now a few of us here know the true reason behind this meeting. A few others may suspect." He gave a nod to Arthur. "The situation is this. Years ago, nearly twelve now, Brea here was born. Most of you remember the night. Brea is a very special and unique witch. The details are still unclear as of this moment, but I hear we should expect great things from her." Everyone sat in rapt attention, and none more so than Brea as Kingsly stood before them. She didn't like this attention nor them discussing of her as if she weren't there, and her sick nervous feeling returned.

"It came down to the fact that Brea's safety was paramount. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I took steps to ensure she was kept safe. And well….time caught up to us and the time has come for her to take her place at Hogwarts." At this point Harry knelt down by the chair Brea occupied continuing where he minister left off.

"At the time when we made the decision all we could think of was protecting you in the only way we knew how. You are very important to this world Brea. To us." Harry looked into her eyes. She could see sadness and regret. His apprehensive expression had Brea reeling because he had never been anything but kind and funny in her presence. This realization had her quickly glancing at Ron's expression. He had the look that he wanted to say something but his father's hand on his shoulder kept him silent. Hermione was pensive and unable to sit still, she was standing next to Ron. Her three friends had equal parts of dread and sadness etched into their frowns.

'Has their happiness at the farm been nothing but pretense?' Brea wondered to herself. 'Why would they hide their sadness from me? I'm their friend… no their family, so why would they treat me as nothing more than an acquaintance?' Brea desperately wanted to know. These feelings of uncertainty were all new to her and she was lost on how to ask her burning questions. In wide eyed silence she waited for Harry to continue, hopeful her questions would be answered without her asking.

"In the process we also kept many, so many things from you. What I'm about to tell you, what all of us have to share is why we wanted you safe, kept far away from this madness. I want you to listen very carefully and please remember we only wanted to spare you the world's ugly truths until the time came for you to take your place. I felt as it was us who kept you so sheltered, we should be the ones to shed the light rather than someone else." Brea nodded slowly, a little frown etched on her young face, and tried to ignore the incoherent whispering in her mind again.

Harry began to tell an unbelievable tale of a child who let himself be twisted by evil and hatred, and his destructive search for immortality. He didn't mention the child's name and Brea was at once too frightened to ask. Unable to comprehend the idea of someone her age, already full of evil? It's something out of a dark and unhappy storybook.

She was told of horrors she could have never imagined and felt true fear for the first time when she heard the title Death Eater and of their Dark Lord, Voldemort. Harry spoke of his parents and their friends. Molly of her brothers and son. She cried silently at the sacrifice Lilly made which saved Harrys life and the unfairness of Sirius Blacks imprisonment in a place which sounded so dark and cruel. Harry moved on to his childhood and how his own journey began through Hogwarts. How it became entwined with Hermione and Ron. Eventually he came the part of discovering the horcruxes. The dark magic sounded so vile that Brea thought she might truly be sick. It was no wonder they didn't tell her before. Who would want to be a part of such a miserable world? Brea no longer felt brave, suddenly wishing she were back at the farm with Martha and their animals.

She was beginning to feel light headed from pushing away the constantly whispering voice and beginning to feel like she was missing pieces of the story, she struggled to catch up. Finally Harry and the others stopped talking, stopped pushing everything into her mind. She was aching with unanswered questions but was too afraid to ask. That didn't stop them from tumbling around her mind.

'Why were they telling me this? Just what is so important about me? I'm just a little farm girl. Why shelter me from this… this insanity only to dump it all at once on me?' she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Brea dear… I have some photos we put together for you. To help you understand." Molly said quietly. She had been furious when she discovered what her son, Harry, and Hermione had done to the poor child. She understood the need to protect the dear girl, but sheltering her to this extent and then just expecting her to understand all at once was irresponsible and cruel. The Weasley matron had given each of them a piece of her mind a week ago when they sat her down to ask for her and Arthurs help.

Brea nodded silently and accepted the thick stack of moving photographs... There was the one of James and Lily, another of Remus who was a werewolf, Tonks and their tiny son Teddy. She came to one with two young boys around her age. Both nearly identical and boyish.

"This was the only photo I could find of Sirius and his younger brother Regulus."

Brea nodded silently, watching the young Sirius Black ruffle his little brothers black hair. The whispering in Brea's mind grew louder yet still undistinguishable and it began to cause her a headache. The next photograph was of a young George Weasley and his identical twin. Their hair long and very red.

"That's my Fred." Molly sniffed and George gave a sad smile.

"He was Gred and I was Forge. The greatest pranksters at Hogwarts since the Marauders." George said. Brea ran a finger down the photograph as the brothers' juggled fireworks, their faces happy.

"That's what I'll name my pygmy puff." Brea said reaching over and giving George's hand a squeeze. "Gred." George chuckled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Harry continued with his story detailing how Regulus had discovered Voldemort's plan and found the first horcrux. Salazar Slytherin's locket. Sirius died believing his brother a loyal Death Eater when he couldn't have been further from the truth. Brea was honestly fascinated by all the stories she was being told but she began to silently urge Harry to continue so she could leave. She didn't know what to do with what she was being told. What to think anymore.

That so many could have died because of something that seemed so inconsequential. Learning how such a terrible creature used young Draco Malfoy and his family to commit terrible acts. Brea was next told about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione faced torture, danger, starvation and hopelessness in order to find the remaining Horcruxes and how they destroyed them. Appalled and sick as Hermione gave a brief description of being tortured. This lead to the final battle at Hogwarts, at this point Brea picked up on each Weasley family member tensing up.

She cried silent tears at  
each death she learned of. She was astounded to learn of everything the terrible sounding Severus Snape had done to help defeat Voldemort and for the poor reason of his death. She felt Fred's death deeply as she watched his family still grieve for him. The brave women Ron and George had loved and lost. She could see the guilt in their eyes at being survivors. A terrible fate everyone in that battle faced.

Just when she didn't think she could possibly bear to hear another word Harry described how Neville had used the legendary Gryffindor Sword to kill Nagini the last Horcrux and Harry was able to defeat Voldemort.

Brea was completely drained as she sat in silence. Her eyes staring unseeing at the photo of Fred and George in her hand still.

After several moments of silence Hermione softly spoke, "I remember in my fourth year….Fred and George here were so determined to enter that tournament. Two brave, and utterly ridiculous Gryffindors." She grinned as she looked at George. "I'll never forget how you two looked with those beards. Did I ever say I told you so?" Most of the others chuckled and began to share some of their own happy memories. Eventually launching into what to do at Hogwarts and the secrets it held.

Brea felt a bit better as she tried to listen to George explain about how to find the kitchens. She still hadn't spoken since Harry finished telling her a bit of their history. Still confused on how to process so much information and trying to imagine her kind friends facing such horror. How could they possibly be so brave? So fearless? Brea always thought she was so incredibly brave, so amazing to jump from the loft, but now the idea of leaving safe wonderful Martha behind for a world where you were killed for your beliefs? Frankly she was terrified and Brea felt cowardice, another new emotion for the first time in her life.

Brea kept hoping they would finish so she could go to bed. Couldn't they see how exhausted she was now? How much she simply wanted to hide under the blankets? She had woken very early, spent a good portion of the day on her first shopping trip, and met a wide range of new people. And most of all just learned that there were people out there who could be so twisted. She was no fool, she knew that not all people were the same and a few were even less than kind, after all she had read many fairytale books. She just never realized there could be such deep hatred for anything much less another human.

"Brea…..Brea dear" Molly broke into her thoughts. "Come now you must be exhausted. Let's get you to your room." Brea gave a wobbly smile and nodded gratefully. Before she could follow Harry, Charlie swooped her up to carry her. Her newly named Gred squeaked from her pocked in protest but Brea giggled at one of her favorite feelings. When Ron would carry her around farm, she felt just like a bird in flight. Course that was from atop his shoulders. Here cuddled in Charlie's arms she felt safe for the brief moment it lasted. Each of the others told her to have a good night and they would see her again.

Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek and Kingsley a deep bow. Ginny said that she may not see her for a while as she had practice for a Quidditch match but told her to keep the boys of Hogwarts in line and to look up the Bat-Bogey Hex. Brea watched as Harry avoided the beautiful woman.

As she walked closer to the door Harry made his way to the opposite side. Ginny pretended not to notice as she left the house, accustomed to Harry avoiding her. She knew why he did. The silly bloke thought he was protecting her since in his line of work he was still hunting down the few Death Eaters still in hiding. Ginny hadn't given up on Harry but he sorely tried her patience.

George slipped her a box of glow in the dark gum and took his own leave. Finally Charlie followed Harry and Hermione up more stairs. Harry stopped before two doors and opened one.

"This was Regulus's room. It hasn't been used in some time but I had it cleaned up and I hope the coverings are ok." Brea looked around still in Charlie's arms and took in the medium sized room, a four poster bed, a dresser, book case, a handsome desk and a chair. All the furnishings were dark but clean, the bed covered in a warm duvet. Various books were on the shelves, a few girly stuffed animals on the dresser and on the walls hung posters of various forest animals. Brea thought the room nice yet a bit overdone on the whole girl part.

"It's uh nice Harry." She then leaned up to whisper in Charlie's ear. He laughed and sat her down.

"My pleasure my damsel." He then pulled out his wand and with a flick the posters changed from cuddly looking animals to Robin Hood shooting an arrow, and Aslan from Narnia leading the children over a hill. Hermione laughed and patted Harry on the back as he hung his head in exasperation.

Brea gave him a tight hug and said "Truly thank you Harry. Are….were all of these once Regulus's furnishings?"

"Yes they were. Only everything was covered in Slytherin green and silver and sadly instead of posters of Quidditch and wizard music stars he had news clippings of Voldemort's terrorizing of both the muggle and wizarding world. He was so determined to please his parents. Sirius also had a good degree of influence and I like to believe that if both had been able to put their arrogance aside then maybe Regulus would have never joined the Death Eaters."

Brea heard a muttering from the hall way and saw an unusual little creature sulk by. "That was the Blacks house elf Kreatur. Regulus loved that old elf. Sirius… not as much." Hermione said. Brea nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling. "Alright boys shoo" Hermione told Harry and Charlie and motioned for the two wizards to leave the room. Each gave Brea a hug goodnight. Harry said he would be down the hall if she needed anything. Charlie gave her a hairpin with a Common Welsh Green dragon he called it. Delighted with the gift she waved goodbye. Once it was just her and Hermione Brea let her shoulders slump.

"How are you feeling plum?"

"I can't possibly know and comprehend it yet." Brea said with a tired sigh. Hermione sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Brea's shoulders. "I never knew you had been through… any of that. I was very upset when I realized you were pretending to be happy around me… but it's no wonder you hid your true self."

Hermione wrapped her securely in her arms and Brea inhaled her sent of violets, fighting back tears as Hermione rushed to sooth her. "Oh plum don't you see? You brought happiness to us. We were hopeless and lost until you came along." Hermione pulled back and pushed Brea's hair from her face, her eyes glassy. "I loved you from the moment I held you as a newly born squalling baby. Sure Harry Ron and I are all missing a special piece of ourselves, but you lovely Brea, you made it all better. Became a part of our ragtag and mismatched family."

Brea blinked sheepishly as she felt silly for her earlier doubts and envy. "So you do think of me as family? Not just a friend?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione pulled Brea back to her chest. "Brea you will never be just a friend. You are the moon of my life. Spreading beautiful light across the darkness. I wished I could raise you as my sister, out in the open, but for your safety I kept my distance." Hermione sighed. "I regret that we made you feel doubt and placed a terrible burden on you. Someday when you're ready, I'll stand beside you when you take this miserable journey by storm."

Brea smiled into Hermione's shoulder, feeling relieved and oh so much better about the night. Relieved that she wouldn't be alone. She found the thought of being alone in all of this uncertainty altogether terrifying. A thought crossed Brea's sleepy mind.

"You loved him didn't you? Draco that is. The man we met earlier." She asked as she nuzzled her nose into Hermione's wild hair, comfort surrounding her.

Hermione nodded sadly not even shocked that clever little Brea could come to the correct conclusion with as few facts that she had.

"We were complete opposites he and I. Him as a pureblood, myself as a muggleborn. He was forced into choosing cruelty and family while I had the freedom to _choose_ freedom." She softly ran her hand over Brea's hair which reminded her so much of afore mentioned wizards hair. "We were always competing for top of our year and I know if we had had attended seventh year he and I would have been head boy and girl. Despite all the fights and name calling, the curses exchanged… I never felt more alive. A fantastic dancer, all the Malfoy men were he would pompously brag. We were to practice for a Christmas Ball one year, much to our dismay we were paired for practice, and it annoyed him to no end how atrocious I was. Naturally it led to an argument."

"But the wars been over for years! He sounded perfect for you Hermione." Brea said softly.

"Well… as always with matters of the heart it's complicated. By the time the war was over things were in motion which were out of our control. But enough worrying about me." Hermione was more than ready to change the subject. You have had the most exhausting day. Now since your bag here is technically illegal you will need your trunk for appearances. If I may suggest we put several items of clothes and anything of great importance inside the bag and the rest in the trunk. One can never be over prepared. Especially when Hogwarts is involved."

Brea grinned and opened her trunk. She put her cloak which had been a gift from Hermione, several flower print dresses and skirts, stockings, knickers, two pairs of jeans, t-shirts, a set of flannel pajamas and her one pair of boots. An empty photo album from Hermione, her favorite story books, and the necklace from Martha. Hermione nodded her approval. After a moment she added the pictures she had been given earlier, promising to add them to her album.

"I'll be across the hall in Sirius's old room. It had to have a total make over too you know. Posters of cars and women in their knickers I tell you." Brea giggled and wished Hermione a goodnight.

Once alone she was determined not to think any more about what she had learned. It was all over and couldn't possible bother her anymore. Instead she opted to explore her new temporary room. She wasn't due to leave for Hogwarts for a few more days so she might as well become acquainted with it. Brea studied the books on the tall shelves. None of them really seemed too interesting though the _Guide to Medieval Sorcery_ and the _Natures Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ both caught her eye. She slipped them into her bag without hesitation, positive Harry wouldn't mind. The dresser didn't have anything overly interesting and neither did the little drawers of the desk. Deciding the room held no hidden secrets Brea pulled out _Quidditch through the Ages_ and curled up on the bed. Brea set Gred beside her on the pillow and he…she...it? Brea wasn't entirely sure but settled with 'he'. Gred cuddled into Brea's light hair and she began to read her book. It wasn't long before the steady sound of rain on the windows lulled Brea to sleep and she was pulled into a white dream.

_The day was stunning outside and I couldn't wait to put on my thick snow boots. Once I was dressed for the perfectly new white snow outside, I ran outside with a shouted bye to Martha in the kitchen. I ran as fast as the ankle deep snow would allow until I was at a forest edge. I didn't stop but I did slow to a walk as I ducked under low branches and moved branches of bushes out of the way. The sun was shining through the high tree tops warming my cheeks and birds sang me a song. I wasn't sure why I was so happy but I never wanted the feeling to leave. It was winter and winter was my favorite time of year. I had been walking for some time talking to the forest animals. A stag in the distance keeping watch, I told him how majestic he looked and the story of Bambi was a favorite of mine. He didn't seem impressed but watched me anyways. An owl flew overhead her shadow rippling on the snow. I was watching her swoop down to a tree which I must assume was her home, not paying attention to where I was stepping. So naturally I trip over the only fallen log in the forest I was sure. So here I am sprawled out in the snow trying to decide if I was going to giggle at myself or scold instead. _

_Out of the corner of my eye my perfect day turns into a horrific scene. A dear young fox was running as fast as his short legs could. His fur was a gleaming red and the tip of his tail was white as the snow he ran on. The fox wasn't the terrible part though it was what seemed to be chasing him. Everything began to darken. A wall of indistinguishable shapes and shadows moved through the forest just moments behind the little fox. _

"_No!" I shout. I knew right away I had to do something. I had not a clue as to what I could do. I scramble up out of the dirt and snow and give chase after the fox. The icy air begins to burn my lungs as I gasp for frantic breaths of panic. I didn't think I would ever catch up but somehow (I suppose since I was running towards the fox at an angle rather than from behind) I catch up. I was at the water's edge of a painfully icy looking pond. It wasn't frozen over but my brief glance took in the chunks of ice floating in it. I knelt by the water and for some odd reason the fox leapt into my arms. I only had a moment to take in the wide eyes before the wall of shadows were upon us. I knew I should have thought my actions through a bit more since it seems stopping to pick up the fox was a terrible idea. Perhaps I should have stood my ground with that solid looking branch I saw near here. _

_My brief time of contemplation was over as the gruesome shadows over took the little fox and I. The force sent the two of us stumbling and splashing into the freezing cold water of the pond. I struggled to hold my Breath, hold the fox and swim for the surface. I was making slow progress and my free hand had just broken the surface when a firm hand gripped my ankle. Before I could take further action the poor fox and I-_

A loud clap of thunder sends Brea sitting up gasping for breath. She quickly feels of her body taking in that she was warm and dry. She was at Harry's house in the city of London not in a snowy forest. Trying to calm her breathing Brea decided she need to tell Hermione about the dream. A dream starting out in white and ending in black MUST mean something. She noticed the time was still early but not too early that Hermione would mind being awoken.

Brea slipped Gred in her sweater pocket and set her bag over her shoulder again. She already felt like she was missing clothing now when the bag was not on her. Softly walking to the hall way she knocked on Hermione's door. When she heard no admission Brea decided to enter. As soon as Brea stepped inside she noticed two things. One Hermione was not in the room, she was possibly down in the kitchen for some breakfast, and two the whispering voice just became much louder.

The words were muffled enough that Brea couldn't understand what was being said and her curiosity had finally reached its limit.

"The source_ must_ be in here" Brea whispered. After looking through the obvious places such as the dresser and under the pillow Brea saw a little purple purse with beads stitched on, hanging from the post of the bed. Now knowing Hermione's penchant for extension charms Brea knew the source was coming from that purse. In the back of Brea's mind she knew she shouldn't break Hermione's trust but Brea just couldn't stand not knowing what she was hearing anymore. With that decided she opened the purse and reached inside. She felt common items such as quills and books and….. Was that a full sized portrait? Brea stuck her tongue out in determination and reach further. Near the moment of giving up Brea felt a solid round object, and was cold to the touch. She pulled the object out and immediately fell to her knees as the soft voice filled her mind, her heart, and her soul. The swirling white of the crystal ball entrancing her.

"_Brought forth on Winter's Breath, She will cross the impossible distance. Shown the way by the brightest of minds She will give back which was cruelly lost. Fighting for the world only when love is Her goal, once, twice, forever, time will weave its mistake until She returns."_

Brea faltered as the words rushed through her like a blizzard. The energy pulsing through the young witch rendered her frozen as a jagged crack appeared before her. Brea's eyes widened as recognized it from her dream the morning after her birthday.

"Brea?" Hermione said from the hallway. Brea leapt up with the crystal ball tight in her hands and ran. She pushed by Hermione who shouted her name in alarm and ran after her. They ran up the stairs and Brea went through the first door she came to. At this point Harry was following Hermione and they both shouted for her to stop.

The door led to a balcony on the back side of the building. The rain was still pouring in torrents and the lightening was dangerously close. Brea didn't care though. She was frightened and she felt a confusing longing pull at her. Tell her to stop fighting. She felt pain in her soul and she knew it was the pain of everyone she loved.

The frantic little girl allowed the wind to whip at her hair, the rain stinging her cheeks and mixing with her tears. She huddled over the crystal ball her mind working at trying to make out what everything meant. What any of this had to do with her.

Like the flashes of lightening, which were continuously crashing around her, faces went through her mind, of Draco Malfoy trying so impossibly hard to kill Dumbledore in order to save his family, Ron torn between grieving over his lost brother or his lost soul mate, a little Teddy in the arms of Harry as his parents were buried. Brea could no longer hear the shouts of Hermione and Harry. She only heard the rain, lightening, and the cries of pain from good decent people suffering, with her eyes closed tightly.

Hermione was in a soul wrenching panic as she watched Brea. Horror filled her as a crack in the space behind Brea, seemingly opened up, light pouring through. Hermione screamed for Harry as multiple skeletal like arms reached from behind the sobbing girl. The thin fingers were pale and feminine, the arms seemed to reach forever, sliding up Brea's shivering back and around to grip her arms. Brea seemed unaware of what was happening, lost in her own misery. Hermione realized she was about to lose her little witch. She reached out her hand to touch Brea's arm but the ghostly pale arms pulled on Brea with a snap and then Hermione knew no more. The world was black.

**AN-whew-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- A new chapter, as promised to my lovely Twinkie.**

1972

**Upside Down Goes the World**

The morning was early and the grounds covered in mist as a tall thin witch with dark flowing robes and a pointy hat on her grey hair swished through the castle halls of Hogwarts. Her pace was almost at a run which was very uncharacteristic for Minerva McGonagall, with a large dusty old book clutched in her arms.

Once upon the familiar old gargoyle statue, she quickly said the ridiculous password of "Buttercorn pops" and when the gargoyle moved in order to allow her access to the stairwell she quickly went up the stairs. She didn't bother to knock on the door to the Headmaster's office. What she had to share was too important for polite pleasantries.

"Albus. You must see this immediately." Minerva set the great book down on Albus Dumbledore's desk, once again before he could offer a reply.

As Minerva opened the book and began to flip through pages, Albus sat back with twinkling blue eyes and greeted his longtime friend and colleague with "Good morning to you Minerva." Minerva mumbled a good morning back but kept her attention on the book.

"See here!" she pointed to a page at last. "This name just moments ago, the quill wrote a name in the book as a witch. Her name is Brea Alara Fox." Albus smiled in patience. "Yes I know that is the purpose of the quill. However this Miss Fox is not a new birth. According to this she is due to attend _this_ year as a first year." This unheard of circumstance caught the wise Headmaster's attention and he sat forward to take a look himself. There she was in grand magical script between the names of Sarah Finlay and Jacob Furors.

"How extraordinary." Albus muttered. "Dear Minerva I suspect this information is best kept between just you and I. And I must say. I am quite looking forward to meeting this mysterious Miss Brea Fox."

-Brea sat crumpled on her knees shivering in the light drizzle. Her long hair fell in limp pale tangles across her shoulders as she traced wet patterns on the crystal ball in her lap. The whispering had stopped at last which she was grateful for, and Harry and Hermione were no longer calling her name so she assumed they finally decided to give her peace. Allowing her the peace she required in order to figure out what demons were running rampant through her mind. The pain she had felt moments ago was now fading from her bones, leaving behind exhaustion and confusion.

She wasn't thinking about any of those things however. Somehow her thoughts were on how even through everything she had learned the previous night no one had told her about her parents. It bothered her now quite suddenly how she never wondered about them before. She had had all the love from Martha, Ron, Hermione, and Harry that she needed so she never really missed the idea of a mum and dad.

Would they have loved her in a different way? How many different ways could a person love? She sighed and figured she would ask Hermione and Harry after she had had some breakfast. Surely they would know right?

The sudden question of "who the bloody hell are you?" startled Brea from her thoughts with a jerk and she dropped her prophecy. She gasped and spun around with a stumble. Before her were two vaguely familiar dark haired boys her age. Both with superior looks on their faces.

"What's that you have eh?" the older boy asked as he leaned a bit to look behind her. Brea's eyes widened and she snatched her crystal ball up and slipped it into her bag. By now they were both eyeing her with extreme suspicion. "Alright then. Now again. Who. Are. You. I know you can hear so can you speak?" this older boy was beginning to grate on Brea's nerves.

"My name is unimportant and jus who are you. Where's Harry? Does he know you're here?" she snapped uncharacteristically and with a frown.

"Harry?" The younger boy looked over at the other with confusion. They exchanged a look before the older shrugged.

"Don't know about a Harry but I'm Sirius Black and this is Reg-"

"Regulus Black." Brea interrupted her eyes wide. "It's not possible. You... you're…" Brea felt panic blinding her as her breath quickened. "This is… extraordinarily and completely incomprehensible…" she drew off, her eyes flashing a clear gold as she took in her surroundings dazedly. She wasn't entirely sure if anything had changed. All she could remember was what the flashes of lightening briefly allowed to be seen, but Brea realized she had been so consumed with her emotions that she had paid no attention to anything outside of her mind.

Regulus spoke again "Do we know you?"

Brea didn't reply she just took a cautious step forward. The patio wasn't very large but she stepped up to Sirius and slowly walked around him looking him up and down. He waited in impatience.

"Are you done yet?" he said in a snippy tone.

"Shhh." Brea hushed him into startled silence. After her inspection of Sirius she moved over to Regulus. He was already a bit taller than her and she stood almost nose to nose with him. Their eyes locked while Brea slowly lifted a finger a poked Regulus in the shoulder. She jumped back as he yelped out a "hey!" and she began to pace frantically. Since the patio was small she looked a bit ridiculous striding such a short distance back and forth. The two boys watched in curiosity as Brea muttered to herself and pulled on part of her hair. 'This must be a dream. Please it has to be.'

She suddenly stopped "Quickly. What is the exact date?" Sirius rolled his eyes and Regulus expression told her he thought she was mad. "I'm quite serious!" she cried out with a huff and hands on her hips. Brea whispered a quick sorry to Gred when he squeaked his disapproval at her hand hitting him. This only made her look even barmier in the brother's eyes.

Despite her dramatic little display, Sirius told her the date in his own way. "As of twelve o'clock AM the date became…what day did it become again Reg?" Sirius said in a mocking tone. Regulus grinned and played along.

"Well now let's see… if yesterday was Sunday and it was _not_ my birthday…was it your birthday Sirius?" Regulus threw back to his brother. Brea really began to grow annoyed and ground her teeth in frustration. Standing with his hand on his chin in a pondering expression Sirius kept it going. Her head ached and she still was consumed with new emotions welling in her from the previous night, and the boys antics were growing tiresome.

"Hmmm nope don't think so. Ah hah! Yesterday was Halloween right?"

Brea gave an unladylike growl, and stomped her foot. "Fine if you two would like to continue…" she then pushed past them and back into the house muttering about irritating Gryffindors and Slytherins. Both boys sputtered and rushed after her.

"What do you think you're doing, stop there, you're getting rain water everywhere!" Regulus cried after her and Sirius was shouting about how rude it was to just barge into someone's home uninvited. Brea gave a "tch" and rolled her eyes while pulling her wand from her bag.

"Since you want to whine about it….I'd stand back since I've never done this before." The boys surprisingly complied to her instructions and stood back in wide eyed caution. Brea closed her eyes and pictured Hermione casting the drying spell on her. She practiced the wand movement from her memory a few times before she said the charm. She held her breath and opened one eye to see what happened.

Sirius and Regulus both had expressions of mirth and skepticism and Sirius laughed out "That's a basic level spell! Are you sure you're a witch?"

"Well seeing as I just got my wand less than what I assume is twenty-four hours ago and that was my first attempt at an actual spell that I had only seen cast once before, I'd say I did fabulously!" Brea snapped out in irritation.

"So you are a first year then." Regulus said. Brea ignored him and tried the spell again. This time when Brea gave the spell another try she got one stocking dry. She looked up in excitement and grinned in triumph. "Not bad" Regulus said finding her excitement infectious.

"Not bad indeed" Brea said and worked the spell again with more and more success. She left her hair wet but once she had herself mostly dry she took Gred out of her pocket. He was shivering and looked a bit miserable but looked over all ok. Sirius and Regulus both crowded closer to get a look at the creature.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Sirius cried.

"Hey! Language you! And don't think I forgot you said it earlier." Brea said with a scowl and poke to the chest. Sirius scowled back and rubbed the offended spot. "And as to what this is…" Brea just smirked and tapped the side of her nose. "I will tell you his name is Gred. And he's very dear to me so don't touch!" She sat Gred up on her shoulder, swatting Sirius hand away as her fluffy pet snuggled into her wet tangled hair. "Now then gentleman..." And Brea gave a saucy curtsy, turned smartly on her heel and walked away before either boy could say the next word.

Regulus shrugged his shoulders and followed the girl. "We should keep quiet." He whispered over Brea's shoulder "Mum and Dad might still be home and Kreacher, our house elf would- hey why are you going in my room?" Regulus ended his words of caution in indignant protestation as he and Sirius followed Brea into the invaded boy's room. She didn't hesitate, just walked toward the desk which was in the exact same spot as what she could only barely allow herself to call her own time.

"Well since you warts refuse to help me I have to figure everything out on my own" Brea replied back. She felt a small bit of satisfaction at insulting the boys. It was something she had never done before and knowing that her words were sharp enough to get a blush and a rise out of them made her feel… wickedly good. She snatched out a paper and quill from the desk and prepared to write, chewing on the tip of the elegant quill in thought.

"Hey! Those belong to me you know." Regulus cried out.

Brea shushed him and began to quickly write. Regulus turned to Sirius in wide mouth indignant shock.

"Don't look at me I'm still trying to figure out where she blo- err came from."

"Did you climb from a tree in the back?" Sirius asked. Brea only shrugged. She was busy writing down names of people that where alive in what she assumed to be 1972.

"Who are your family?" Regulus asked, his expression becoming arrogant again.

Brea was writing the name Kingsley Shacklebolt at the moment so she said without thought "Kingsley….Shacklebolt?" her tone hopeful that they bought it. When she had no reply she looked over her shoulder at the boys sitting on the bed. Each staring at her as if she were truly mad again. "He's a… cousin? Twice removed? Oh fine you caught me. I'm an orphan who was raised by a kindly elderly witch. I have no earthly idea who they were, where they were from." This next part she looked Regulus directly in the eyes "_Nor_ if they were pureblood." Then she resumed her writing. "Do either of you happen to know a Martha Sterling?" she said.

"Nope." Sirius answered with a pop.

"Course not. That would make this whole situation too simple." Brea grumbled. She began to scan her mind quickly writing a rough timeline of important events that she could remember. She wanted to get them written down quickly. The last date she wrote was of Lilly and James Potter's deaths. Brea wasn't sure what she was going to do about the situation but there it was.

Once done she stood and found the brothers watching her in silence. Sirius seemed a bit bored and Regulus a bit amused. Brea smartly folded the parchment as small as she could and then shoved it in her bag.

"What's the deal with your purse?" Sirius asked.

"It's _not_ a purse" Brea said with a roll of her eyes. "And…" she ended by only grinning with a tap the side of her nose again. Sirius groaned and fell backwards onto the bed and Regulus grinned back.

"Now then one of you most noble Blacks. If you would please point me and Gred here in the direction of Dragon Alley." She gave the sleeping Gred on her shoulder a pat.

"Dragon Alley?" Regulus asked. "Do you mean Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, yes whatever it's called. I need to get there."

"Well we usually floo there to The Leaky Cauldron."

"How is a _loo_ supposed to get you to The Leaky Cauldron?" this time Brea looked at Regulus as if he were the mad one. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand over his short hair. Sirius chuckled and tossed a snitch in the hair as he laid on the bed.

"And you're sure you're a witch?"

"Hey! If you want to go on being unruly again-"

"And that's another thing. You talk a bit different. Who says "unruly" anymore? You don't seem old enough to talk as if you're from last century" Regulus was now standing in front of her hands on hips and eyes wide.

"I just happen to not be a Neanderthal and actually read! You'd be surprised how sophisticated ones vocabulary can become from reading!" Brea's overly sensitive emotions were rising too and she poked Regulus in the chest.

"Sophisticated! Hah! You have the manners of someone from the street!"

"At least I _have_ manners! All you two bat faces would do when I asked for the bloody- shut up Sirius- date were to taunt and mock me!" the two were now shouting at the top of their lungs.

"All right all right calm down the both of you" Sirius stepped in between the two in order to bring peace. "If we can all be quiet for a second in time? Yea? Good. Let's see if Mum and Dad are here. They will probably lose their minds if they find out Miss Invade-Our-Home here has been stomping about the Noble House of Black, in her cheap muggle shoes."

Unsure if she was angry with the boy or merely amused, "Who would have ever though Sirius Black could have a sense of reason… even if he is insulting." Brea muttered. Regulus heard and gave her another look with silent curiosity. Brea just shrugged and followed Sirius out of the room and down the hall. The three tiptoed cautiously down to a fireplace in the grand sitting room.

'Much grander than before... or later. Someday.' Brea thought as she looked around the expansive room. Where before she had seen it in Harrys time it had been obviously old yet clean, the room was covered in permanent shadows and decades of terrible memories. It seemed as if no amount of lamps or candles could chase them away leaving Brea wondering why Harry would live in such a place full of unhappiness.

Now near forty years before then, the sitting room was almost… lovely. Silver picture frames and wall scones were polished bright, well working light fixtures brought a glow to all the corners, the furniture, though darkly coordinated with the elaborate rugs, spoke of wealth and the touch of a hard working servant. Or in this case house elf.

"Since my instinct tells me you have-hide!" Sirius ended the last on a frantic wide eyed whisper. He dove behind a tall thick tapestry with the Black family crest on it. Brea quickly looked for a place to hide herself when Regulus grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alcove in the corner of the sitting room. It was a seated alcove and he swished the curtains closed. They were hidden from the outside view by the thickly vined tree, and the curtains on the inside. It wasn't very large so the two huddled inside, with Regulus peeking through a small opening in the curtain. He watched as Kreacher walked around, slowly setting a newly polished silver candelabra back in the proper place.

Brea began to get bored. She wasn't yet ready to think about what had happened. What it all meant. Instead she opted to find a bit of distraction. She saw a stack of blank parchments sitting on the windowsill, probably left behind by one of the boys, and an idea which she fund quite irresistible, began to form. She quickly glanced at Regulus who was still busy keeping watch on Kreacher. With a wicked grin she quietly slipped a parchment over to her and quietly ripped a small portion off and crumpled it into a small ball. Taking careful aim she flicked it at Regulus ear. When he simply swatted his hand at the air Brea frowned and grew more determined.

She flicked several balls of paper, each hitting Regulus in the side of the head before he turned a hot glare at her. He looked exaggeratingly dramatic when mouthed "will you please stop!" at her, his eyes promising to pay her back. She only grinned and flicked another parchment ball. This one, causing her hysterical delight hit him square in the left eye. He slapped a hand over his eye trying to stay quiet and Brea slapped a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

Brea began to have the first bit of fun since her short amount of time with George and Charlie. The misery she was bringing to Black filled her with a sort of glee she dreaded letting go of.

Regulus retribution was to make a rather large parchment ball, and he had just lifted his hand back to launch it, Brea still trying to get her laughter quietly under control, when the curtains were slung open quickly.

The two kids both froze in sudden fear which turned to relief when they saw it was only Sirius with an irritated expression.

"I don't think who two understand the meaning of hiding for our lives. I could hear you two across the room! Kreacher must be getting hard of hearing if he didn't hear you two."

"Shove off Sirius we didn't get caught. Let's just get this done so I can finally get some breakfast." Regulus said back. At that moment Brea's stomach gave a wicked hungry growl.

"All right Blacks get me out of here and I'll buy you breakfast." Sirius gave a whoop of acceptance and Regulus an expression of reluctance. Brea had a knot in her stomach and realized she was afraid of being alone and these two were her life line. She slipped her arm around his and gave him a little nudge toward the fireplace.

"C'mon Black. Live a bit. Let us trio of underage wizards and witch go get some unsupervised breakfast. Perhaps you can brag to all your noble friends later on how you broke the rules and experienced some disapproval. You can't allow bat face here to enjoy it all." Both brothers raised their eyebrows and Sirius protested her likening him to a bat.

"I happen to know the birds find me irresistible."

Brea rolled her whisky eyes and otherwise ignored the elder brother.

Regulus found himself giving in but instead of going easily he said "Fine, but I want to know about that creature tangled in your hair." Brea happy for her win, agreed and pulled him to the fireplace.

"Now teach me. Where I lived I never needed do this."

"Lived?" Regulus said picking up on the past tense. Brea didn't say anything only shrugged and stood to the side as Sirius grabbed a handful of what he said was floo powder. Told her to say where she wanted to go clearly and toss it down. She watched in rapt attention, taking in every detail as Sirius flooed to Diagon Alley in a burst of green fire.

"Fantastic! Ok I can do this. I can teach a duck to bring me flowers then I can send myself flying through a magical web of fireplaces." Brea muttered to herself. Regulus watched in amusement as she settled into the fireplace, attempting to keep soot off her sweater and dress.

"It might be a good idea to put Gred there in your pocket."

"Oh! Thank you." Brea gave a quick curtsy and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to find out why you do that."

"Perhaps someday you'll find out. Now I'm emotionally exhausted, hungry, and would adore putting on some clean clothes after a good shower. If I may, I'll be flooing now." She threw her handful of floo powder and shouted Diagon Alley. After the moment of seemingly flying through…something she wasn't sure, Brea stumbled out of the connecting fireplace and falling onto her face. A moment later before Brea could even begin to pick herself up Regulus came out of the fireplace with a little more grace yet tripped over Brea's feet and fell over her, knocking his head on a chair.

"Oi!" he shouted.

"Oh no Regulus! You should have given me a bit of a moment to get out of the way!" Brea shouted as she tried to help him stand after getting herself up.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot it's _my_ fault that I'm now injured and bleeding."

Brea yelped again "Bleeding! Where in all of storyland did Sirius get off to? Well come on let me see." She pushed his hand to the side and there on his forehead was a tiny gash bleeding only slightly. "It's not too bad" she said brushing his dark hair to the side of the cut. "Appears it will swell a bit I'm afraid." Brea said softly. "I am sorry Regulus. Next time I'll be sure to keep my feet out of the way when I fall flat on my face." Regulus sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up he pulled her with him.

"Forget it. Let's find where my git of a brother went and order something to eat." Brea nodded and followed him through the tables and patrons whom had barely spared the kids a glance through all the ruckus. By the time they found Sirius seated at a table in the corner of the tavern, three plates of sausage and eggs with pumpkin juice waiting. Regulus and Brea sat across from Sirius.

"Well Black I was going to scold you terribly for abandoning your, in case you failed to notice, injured brother and I, but I shall look past it since you have food waiting." Brea said lightly and causing Sirius to leaned forward and take a look at his little brother's forehead.

"Oi there. Looks like you took a bludger to the head. Not sure how we will explain this one. Mum is sure to notice." Regulus looked a bit pale at the thought of upsetting his mother. "I don't know why you look so worried, I'm the one who will be blamed." Sirius said carelessly, around a mouthful of eggs.

"Sirius! Honestly manners I swear." Brea hissed at him. When she looked at Regulus she could see the miserable look on his face. "And did it never occur to you that _that_ might be the reason Regulus looked so worried. I'm sure the last thing he would want is for you to be wrongfully punished for something." Regulus looked at Brea in surprise that she could possibly pick up on something like that about a complete stranger. He didn't know that Brea had a small bit of backstory on the brothers' relationship. Sirius had the grace to look sheepish and looked at Regulus, telling him he was sorry.

"I promise I'll think of something though. "

"Oh! I know! How about a hat!" Brea said happily and seeking to draw out the distraction that came with being around the young Black brothers brought, as long as possible.

"A hat?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Yes! Hmmm." Brea knew almost nothing about fashion in the early seventies and a quick glance around the tavern showed most of the men were not wearing one at all. She then tried to think of hats she knew of. "How about a proper top hat! Those are quite dapper right?"

"Sure only I don't think top hats even exist in this century." Regulus said sarcastically.

"Except maybe in a museum." Sirius laughed. Brea rolled her eyes and continued to think as she chewed her breakfast slowly.

"I've got it! A fedora. Now that is a dangerous yet dashing looking hat!" Sirius smacked a hand down his face and Regulus groaned.

"I'll just tell Mum I tripped over my chest while packing a few items."

"Reg you are complete rubbish at lying to Mum."

"Well we only have two more days before we leave. I suppose I can avoid her as much as I can."

"I really am terribly sorry to have out you in a position of lying to your Mum. Perhaps I should just go confront her and make my apologies for intruding upon her home and causing her son injury." Both Regulus and Sirius protested this idea.

"Are you mad? Our Mum is not someone who would take something like this nicely." Sirius said and Regulus continued with

"Really it's better for everyone if I just avoid her. Tell her I'm sick or something like that." Brea gave in with a sigh and a nod.

She was sadly finished with her breakfast and so were the boys. She was reluctant to separate from them since she had never been truly alone yet she knew that they would be missed soon and the longer they sat here the more likely they would be caught. Something in which she did not want to happen. She slowly stood and walked to the counter, reluctant to take the first step in confirming her supposedly new reality.

There was a slightly younger looking Tom running a stained dish cloth over the surface of the aged counter top as she stepped up. Her chin barely cleared the top so she stood on her toes.

"Hello Tom sir. I would like to pay for my breakfast as well as my two companions. And then I would like to rent a room for two nights if you have vacancy please." Brea said the two nights with a glare at the brothers standing to her side, letting them know she had indeed picked up that bit of information, both of the bat faces just gave her a shrug. Tom raised his eyebrows when he noticed who she was with and gave each of the boys a slight nod in greeting.

"Now miss, your parents know you are here to get a room all alone?" Tom asked in a kind but concerned tone.

Brea was too tired to think of a brilliant and adventurous cover story so she went with the truth instead. "Well you see sir, I have no parents. I'm an orphan and am to start Hogwarts this year so I'll only be here for two days. I promise not to be in the way and I do have money to pay for my room and board." At a loss as to what else he could do, Tom let her stay. She set the correct amount on the counter and took her key with a relieved thank you. She turned to the brothers, her face sad. Sirius grinned at her obvious reluctance to part with them.

"Chin up yea? You will be graced with our presence again." Brea smiled at his superior expression and she hit Sirius in the arm.

"That's for messing up my perfectly coiffed hair," then surprising Regulus with a quick hug. "And that was for your knock on the head. Perhaps I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express." She said as she made her way up the stairs to the rooms. "By the way. You're welcome for treating you both to a good breakfast. Bye Blacks."

"Oi what's your blasted name." Sirius called.

Not seeing the harm in the truth Brea decided to finally tell them, not as if she could hide it at Hogwarts. "Ah… Brea Alara Fox." She gave a wink and left them at the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius led the way back to the fireplace once Brea disappeared up the stairs.

"Alright let's see if we can get back without being caught alright?" Regulus nodded in an agreement and the two quickly flooed back to their home. To their relief there was no one in the drawing room so the two boys hurried up to their rooms to get cleaned up. Afterwards, Regulus went across the hall to Sirius room and sat in his desk chair. "That had to be the most bizarre experience I have ever had Sirius. How do you think she got on the balcony? Its three stories high!"

"She must have climbed over from one of the other houses."

"Hmm I wonder what for though. The whole situation was odd."

"No clue. We got no answer out of the barmy girl."

"Oi! That's right! She was supposed to tell me about that… that thing she calls a pet. It looked a bit like a puffskin but I had never seen one like that before."

Sirius laughed at his brother. "Don't worry Reg I have the feeling that mad fox will be seen again. And then you can get your answers." Regulus rolled his eyes and slouched down. He brushed his hair as far down his fore head as it would go hoping to hide the bruised cut.

"Not sure I'm looking forward to it." He muttered and Sirius laughter filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

1972

**A Fox Lost**

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Brea slowly made her way down the hall till she found the room number matching her key. She barely glanced around as she flopped ungracefully onto the rickety bed. Suddenly hit with how truly tired she was and what she had just been through, a sob broke from her chest.

She was alone. She had no Martha, or Harry, Ron and Hermione. No farm with its little pond and haystacks. She didn't know how she got herself into the mess and panic was finally free to set in. She didn't know who to contact nor where to go. Even after all the stories the broken friends and family had come together to share with her, and she _still_ didn't understand what was so special about her.

Did they honestly expect _her_ to be able to do anything? "I can hardly tie my shoes and brush my hair!" the emotional girl cried out in a fit. "I want to go home. I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore…" but deep down the little witch knew she couldn't go home. She couldn't ask for help and she didn't have the answers. All she could do for the moment was cry. So she curled into a little ball on her side. Pitiful soul wracking cries coming from her shaking little body for hours. She lost track of time and ended up asleep with tears still on her cheeks. At some point little pink Gred had crawled out of her pocket and nestled under her chin, his humming calming her down in her sleep.

She didn't dream this time so her sleep was empty and when she woke up the sun had already set. Brea blinked sleepy eyes and gave Gred a pat. Brea finally took in her room. It was very simple the only furnishings were the bed, dresser and a mirror, a very small bathroom in the corner. She walked over to the mirror and saw her light blond hair was a massive tangle of knots, her face streaked with traces of floo powder and tears, her sweater and dress dirty and crumpled but otherwise she looked the same as she remembered.

"I guess we're really here Gred. It wasn't a dream. Well first things first. I need to get cleaned up. It's no wonder Regulus was reluctant to be seen in public with me. I look absolutely frightful." Brea grumbled to herself and compnion. After a quick dig for her pajamas she took a long shower. She didn't have any shampoo or soap so she had to do with just water and once she was dressed she realized she didn't have a brush either. "Well that's just fantastic" she said in an irritable tone. Brea did however have a ribbon so she made do with braiding it the best she could and made the note to try and buy some necessities. Afterwards she emptied her bag and took inventory of what she did have, turning her eyes away from the photographs, thankful she had all of the school supplies-

"What if they don't let me go to Hogwarts! It's the only… I just have to go to!" Brea cried to Gred. He gave a squeak from her cauldron. "You're right Gred. I have to try and if not I suppose I'll just have to speak with Dumbledore. From what-"she hesitated and swallowed thickly blinking back tears. "The…others told me, he was a right good fellow and he is sure to understand." After coming to this conclusion with some idea of a plan Brea carefully repacked all of the only possessions she had in the world, and laid back down under the blankets, this time petting Gred as he snuggled close, and despite being very hungry Brea drifted off to once again dreamless sleep.

-The next time Brea woke the sun was just rising. Since she was naturally an early riser, Brea was somewhat ready for her second day in the year 1972 to begin. As she dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt printed with the Irish Quidditch team logo on the front she made a mental note to pay attention to what the witches and wizards wore in this decade, in an attempt to blend in more. Since she had never been clothes shopping, school robes not counting as they are all the same, since her clothing had either been made by Martha, Hermione would bring her something every year, or the occasional present from Harry and Ron. She just wasn't entirely sure if blue jeans and leather boots were the norm here.

It frustrated how little she really knew, and made her a little bit angry that she had been so sheltered. "Honestly who does this to an eleven year old girl? Let's her spend the first eleven years reading nothing but fairytales and running around with animals instead of teaching her a spot of history!" Beyond upset now, she made the mental note to get ahold of some history books as soon as possible. As she was digging in her bag to be sure of where Harrys vault key her stomached protested hungrily.

"Ok Gred let's get some breakfast, find this Gringotts Bank, buy a few items to get me to Hogwarts, and if we have time find a library." Gred squeaked back and after a quick survey to make sure she had all her worldly possessions securely in her bag, the two made their way down to a fast breakfast, and directions from Tom on where to find the bank. Unfortunately he didn't know where a muggle library could be found. "Guess I'll be exploring later on…" Brea muttered as the sky began to drizzle slightly.

She walked down the alley until she found the tall intimidating bank and a knot of apprehension filled her when she saw the just as intimidating goblins. Each looked eternally angry and judgmental.

"I can do this, I can do this…"she whispered to herself as she slowly walked to the furthest counter, the goblin that asked for her key gave her a bit of an odd look when he saw it was to the Potter vault but allowed her to go. It was quite the ride and she really wanted to go again but had the suspicion that her goblin escort would frown at the request. Brea wasn't entirely sure what could be considered wealthy but it looked like the Potter family had quite the coin to spare. She only took what she thought would last her through the year and left the bank as quickly as possible. A ting of guilt clouded within her.

"This isn't stealing Gred its survival." She reasoned with herself more than for Gred but for her own moral benefit. After a quick search of the shops Brea had a few more sets of clothes that looked witch appropriate and decade appropriate, her toiletries, and more hair ribbons. She stood for a long moment in front of the building that would someday be the wonderful world of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "It feels wrong being here Gred." She whispered.

Brea finally turned to make her way toward the leaky cauldron when a fantastic old building nearly directly across from the WWW, caught her distracted attention. "I don't remember you being there…" she said thoughtfully.

By now the time was near lunch and Brea's stomach let her know it so she shook her head and left the old building behind. After having Toms cook make her a quick sandwich Brea left to find a muggle library. If Brea thought Diagon Alley was crowded and busy she was wowed by all the people on the streets of London, her first visit to any city at all and she was a bit overwhelmed. She attempted asking several muggles on where to find a library, most just passed her by with barely a glance.

After giving up asking for directions from the busy muggles, she wondered around without direction, taking street turns at random, nearly being ran over by a taxi car, she eventually found not a library but a used book store. There were many, many books covered in dust and an old man, leaned back behind the counter in a chair snoozing, not even waking for the bell above the door. Brea spent a good amount of time in there gathering material, books on muggle history, books on time travel and physics, and she slipped quite a few books just for pleasure, this Jane Austen lady sounded sensational.

Unsure on how much the books were worth she left a couple of galleons on the counter, the old man still snoring and left. The day was quite late and Brea began to panic since she was now completely lost. Breaking into a run she attempted to retrace her path taking turns which felt familiar and determined not to give up. However the sun did go down and Brea was still no closer to finding the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, and her warm room with its hard bed.

A quick trip to a corner store to use their lavatory and the looks she got when she tried to buy a sandwich in a package with her wizarding coin, could have been comical if Brea understood the reasons behind them. The skinny teenager took galleon most likely because he just couldn't be bothered with telling off a little girl who already looked as if she hadn't had enough to eat in the last few days.

That night Brea ended up in a small park on a bench huddled in her cloak from Hermione. The night got quite cold for Brea and she hardly got any sleep at that. One she was cold and two she was almost terrified out of her mind. It's one thing to be alone and have a safe place to sleep but a whole other experience to attempt sleep alone and out in the open in a very large city, and Brea was very very alone in a very large city.

She had never been afraid of the dark and often relished in the peace and slowness it brought after a busy day pulling weeds, but this was one night little Brea was deeply afraid of. Every sound and voice jerked her into alertness and she kept her wand tightly in her hand. "Not sure what I'll do with you but ill attempt _something_," she whispered to her hopefully trusty wand. One of the other things that frightened Brea was the lack of stars. She couldn't see a single one. The bright glow of the city blocked them out and Brea did miss them.

Eventually the night gave way to morning and an exhausted Brea started her journey once again, she knew she desperately needed to find either the Leaky Cauldron or Kings Crossing. Brea saw many wonderful sights and buildings and statues as she walked the busy as ever streets. She even saw a large crowd of people making a fuss over a large blue box which said "Police" at the top with a suave older man in a velvet looking evening jacket standing before it.

"How curious." Brea muttered then continued her doomed search. This night Brea ended up staying under a small bridge covered in vines and moss. She blinked back miserable tears at how helpless she was feeling, and began to let anger fill her again, at herself and at others who were supposed to protect her. How she could have been so stupid to think she could handle a quick trip into the city to find a library. She was angry at all the people who had ignored her pleas for simple directions. And now here she was beyond tired, filthy once again, her hair still hadn't had a proper wash, huddled in mud, endlessly hungry, she hadn't had a drink of water in ages, and the effects were beginning to wear on her, and now it was raining once more.

For Brea she once again had little sleep and when the rain finally let up in the early morning she used a mildly clean looking puddle to clean up as best she could then she began to show more force when asking the early morning Londoners on how to get to Kings Cross. Brea walked over to a man who had dark brown skin and silver in his black hair. He was standing in line at a telephone booth and he ignored her when she asked if he could please tell her how to get to Kings Cross. He shook his head when she tried to plead with him that it was so very important that she not miss her train.

Brea was almost in frustrated tears when from behind her she heard the most wonderful words ever.

"We are going to Kings Cross. In fact it's just two blocks over." Brea spun around and there stood a kind looking middle aged man and woman with a boy her own age. The boy looked identical to his father, both with lightly tan skin, unruly blond hair and almost black eyes. The woman was a bit round and had light brown hair and matching brown eyes. Brea didn't hesitate she just rushed to them.

"Thank you so much! You have very well saved me!" The utter relief Brea felt could not be expressed and nothing could bother her now. The small family made their introductions and she learned they were Irish but had lived in London all their lives and she happily walked alongside Torrin Cuinn as they followed his parents.

Brea thought him a lively fellow as he told her about the different cars they saw on the way to Kings Cross. She was grateful that the small family had mentioned her being alone and she was surprised when she learned that they were going to platform 9 ¾. Her amazement when Torrin, after a heartfelt goodbye to his parents, ran his cart through a brick wall, left her giddy.

"Well your turn now Brea, off you go." Mrs. Cuinn said.

"I must thank you again. You have truly helped me when I had almost lost hope of ever finding this place. In repayment I'll keep an eye on Torrin for you." Mr. Cuinn chuckled and they ushered her on. Since Brea didn't know how fast she should run, she ran at the barrier as fast as she could, she ran right through but she had her eyes closed in fear and ended up tripping over something and falling to the ground. She laid there a moment taking a quick inventory of herself for injury.

"Do you need help?" Brea felt her face go red in mortification that someone had seen her fall so. She peeked up through her messy hair and saw a kind boy holding his hand out. He was very thin, hooded blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Before she could answer or take his hand she heard her name called in the distance. "Fox!" Brea recognized the voice and sat up her eyes searching the crowd of kids of all ages and their families.

"Black!" Brea shouted back when she saw Regulus coming towards her, dressed in all black and a grin on his face. The other boy stepped to the side as Brea took Regulus hand and he helped her stand.

"Can't you do anything without tripping?" He teased as Brea brushed herself off.

Brea grinned and bowed. "Well you know I enjoy making an entrance."

"Come on lets go get a compartment. Sirius is sitting with his friends." Brea nodded and turned to the boy who had tried to help her.

"Thank you for the concern!" she waved as Regulus took her arm and pulled her to train and the boy smiled and shrugged. Brea laughed freely as she and Regulus ran, dodging people and carts and cages of owls, they ran through the steam. Regulus pulled her up the steps and still running down the train corridor searching compartments until they found one still empty.

Each collapsed onto opposite seats, they were both laughing and gasping for some air and Brea realized it had been days since she laughed this much. By the time they settled down to grins the Hogwarts Express began to pull away from the station and Brea leaned on the window to watch as parents waved their children off for the year and she could feel Regulus eyes on her. He saw how disheveled her appearance was. Her blond hair didn't look too terribly dirty but it did looked very tangled even in its long braid, her bright blue sweater had a sad dingy look to it, mud splattered her jeans and boots. Regulus noticed her cheeks were sunken, dark circles under her eyes.

"Brea what happened to you?" he asked quietly. Her cheeks turned rosy and she turned bright eyes to him

"Just me being foolish and believing I can take on the world," she replied with a shrug. "How about you? I worried about you and your mum."

"It's nothing. She was actually ill herself and I haven't seen her since the day before we met."

"I see. Well I'm very happy you didn't have to lie to your mum on my behalf and I'm sad she was unable to see you off." He shrugged and the two drifted into a bout of silence. The rocking of the train lulled Brea into a deep dreamless sleep. Regulus propped her feet up on the opposite seat and slumped down to flip through a Quidditch news magazine. Brea didn't wake for anything, not the trolley lady stopping by nor Sirius poking his head in, he left after Regulus shushed him.

When the time came to change into robes he shook Brea awake and laughed at the bit of drool she rushed to wipe away. They took turns changing into their robes and he watched in amusement as she tried to brush her hair and he picked no less than three twigs out of the tangled mess. Giving up she used a ribbon to tie it into a bun and then had her nose pressed to the glass when Hogwarts came into view.

"Oh Regulus…isn't it grand? It's the most wonderful place I've ever seen." Finally the time came to debark the train and Brea whispered "Must be Hagrid…" when she saw the legendary bushy haired half giant calling for the first years. Regulus heard and gave her a look. "Come along Black!" And this time Brea had Regulus by the arm and pulled him through the crowd yelling "Watch it!" when someone stepped onto her toes. She pulled him to an empty boat and the two settled side by side on the seat. "Regulus I quite like being on a boat!" Brea said leaning over the side. She was beginning to tip the boat so Regulus yanked her down beside him and he snapped

"Sit still or we'll be good and tipped!"

"So? A swim sounds fun!" Brea snapped back.

"Well as much as you _need_ one I really don't fancy a dip with the giant squid!" at this Brea's eyes lit up.

"Really there's a _giant_ squid?" she said excitedly. Regulus rolled his eyes and told her she was driving him mad. With a huff she dropped the subject and enjoyed the rest of the boat ride over the Black Lake. Finally they were standing and listening to Professor McGonagall tell them about the sorting. Brea loved how truly fearsome the professor looked. She was everything Harry had said and more and Brea loved her pointy hat.

"Think I'm going to get me a hat like that." She leaned over to Regulus and whispered. He snickered and McGonagall cleared her throat and stared at them, effectively hushing them. Next came the sorting and as Brea and Regulus walked with the other first years into the great hall Brea couldn't help the spin of delight as she took in the enchanted celling. Her eyes wide trying to take it all in. Regulus gripped her hand to keep her from spinning more and nodded his head to the podium. Before it sat a stool and upon it a mangy old hat.

She didn't care which house she was in only Brea began to fear again that her name wouldn't be called at all and looked up at Regulus with a touch of apprehension. He squeezed her hand and she held on.

When his name was called Brea forced herself to let him go, yet watched nervously. She already knew he would be in Slytherin but she watched anyways as McGonagall sat the hat on his head.

-Regulus slowly walked to the front and sat down upon the stool. A quick scan of the hall he could see his brother watching from the Gryffindor table, a sad expression on his face, and at the Slytherin table his older cousin Narcissa watching without expression, and finally he locked onto Brea's bright eyes from the crowd.

When the sorting hat was sat upon his head he immediately felt the intrusion and heard the voice speak in his mind, "_Ah another young mind from the great house of Black, hmm yes great intelligence and your bravery does you great credit! You would be a good fit for Gryffindor like your brother." _Regulus began to panic at the thought of his families' disappointment.

"Please." He whispered, "You must put me in Slytherin."

"_Yes I see. Underneath that bravery is a fierce and destructive need to please your family. The need to be the son they want. Fine young Black, Slytherin it is."_ And with that the sorting hat shouted "Slytherin!" for all the hall to hear. His new house mates cheered as he joined them, and he kept his silver eyes on Brea as she stood in the crowd looking alone again. He didn't really pay much attention to the next few names and only halfheartedly clapped when his own table mates cheered. He waited with dread for Brea's name to be called. He secretly wanted her in the same house as him yet he knew deep down that despite not knowing her blood status she was not Slytherin material.

-When the professor began to call out names beginning with 'F' Brea closed her eyes. A girl Named Sarah Finlay was called forth and sorted into Hufflepuff.

There was a slight hesitation between the next name and McGonagall subtly glanced at Dumbledore, and then she called out the name Brea Fox. Brea popped open her eyes in surprise and she slowly walked to the front, being watched closely. She gave a nervous smile to McGonagall and took her seat, and then the sorting hat was sat upon her head.

"_You are most unusual indeed! I had heard mere whispers about your existence and why you are here. I expect many great things from you! With a mission such as yours the only place you can truly make a difference. A healthy lesson in bravery."_ Before Brea could even get used to the voice in her head nor think about what he had said the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Brea walked quickly towards the table Gryffindors cheering her on and Sirius calling her name. Relief made her feel light headed and dazed. She had a home for the next few months. Something to do with herself other than think of her real home.

"Fox! Get over here!" he waved her over. She took the seat beside him and was facing the Slytherin table. She gave Regulus a little wave. "I was really hoping he would be able to break the cycle again." Sirius said sadly.

Brea nodded but said "It's for the best."

Finally the sorting was done. The boy Torrin whom she had met earlier was sorted into Gryffindor much to Brea's delight and once the food appeared on the table Brea didn't hesitate to jump in. She hadn't had a decent meal in days and dug in making quite the scene.

"Oi Black who's your friend?" Brea took a look beside him and saw three other boys watching the exchange. One was slightly rounded but had an air of innocence about him, one was pale, sandy haired, and haunted eyed, and the last caused Brea to freeze. He had a head of messy black hair and round glasses. Brea couldn't help herself, she reached across Sirius and pushed the boy's hair back off his forehead.

"Uh Sirius what's she doing?" he asked

"Not a worldly idea James." Brea gasped and jumped back as she realized who she was talking to. A rushing sound filled her ears and Brea began to feel faint. A girl's voice cut through the boys chatter as Sirius was telling them of how off her rocker she acted the day he met her

"Ignore them. Bunch of toe rags is what they are!" Brea looked up from her plate that she had been trying to concentrate on and leaning over close to her was a red hair girl with green eyes. Eyes that she knew so well.

"Please…"she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Reality setting in. The girl she knew to be Lily wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she snapped at the future marauders

"You lot ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"It's ok Lily…they didn't mean me any harm." At that time the older prefects began to call for the first years to gather and Brea stood leaving the five second years in silence. As she followed the Gryffindor prefects she was in a daze, no longer excited and relieved about getting to come to Hogwarts, and she didn't even notice when Torrin stepped up beside her.

"Happy to see you made it here in all one piece!" he said cheerfully. She looked at him

"Oh yes thank you. I didn't have the chance earlier" she said softly and lapsed back into silence as they marched up staircase after staircase. There was something said about moving staircases yet Brea didn't really pay attention. She was keeping herself from thinking of anything at all for the moment. Once the group reached the portrait with a very plump lady on it and learned the password was "Turnip soup" everyone was shown inside. The common room was meant to be warm and beautiful but for Brea all she saw was black and white. As soon as the girl prefect in fifth year told them where their dorm was Brea broke away and dashed up the stairs.

She picked the bed over next to the window. The thought of sleeping next to an escape was quite comforting to this panicked little witch. Without pausing she took her bag off her shoulder, set Gred on her pillow, grabbed her pajamas, and everything she would need to get clean, and then rushed to the bathroom. Throwing her dirty clothes and robes off her body she got in the shower turning the water on as hot as she could stand, instead of standing she slid down the shower wall until she was sitting under the hot stream of water gasping trying to calm herself.

"Ok…. so apparently I have actually been sent back some thirty eight years. I am at Hogwarts thirty eight years before I'm supposed to be and house mates with the parents of my dear friend, Harry Potter whom are going to remind me of him continually. I've been sent back thirty-eight years to watch them suffer and fight in a war and eventually die leaving him an orphan like me. I've been sent back thirty-eight years to watch Peter Pettigrew betray his friends and Sirius to be sent to Azkaban leaving Remus Lupin alone with his cruse until he too dies in the next war leaving his own little baby son an orphan. I've been sent back thirty eight years to watch….to watch Severus Snape torture himself for causing the death of the woman he loved. I've…I've been sent…back thirty eight years to watch Regulus Black be torn from his brother, fall in love with the dark arts, and then sacrifice himself in an attempt to destroy Voldemort. Hermione kept apart from her true love, to watch Fred crushed…" Brea rambled out her tirade.

Each new face flashing through her mind before finally picturing her crystal ball and the words it spoke to her. She didn't understand even half of it but she knew one thing. She clenched her hands into tight fists and stood in the shower again. "I'll not allow it. This will end and I'll protect them all." Brea said with gritted teeth.

"You alright in there!?" a light voice called from beyond the door, startling a newly standing Brea to the point where she slipped on the slick shower floor.

"Ooof! Yes thank you! I'll be out in a moment!" Brea cried back rubbing her offended bum she stood more slowly and then scrubbed her hair and body thoroughly. At last she was dressed warmly, with brushed and braided hair, and finally clean teeth. She was more than ready for her first night of complete rest deciding to think up a plan tomorrow.

Back in the dorm there was one other girl in there. "Sorry if I took too long." The girl simply shrugged one shoulder and went back to what she was doing and the other walked over to her. She was a tall girl with beautiful golden hair that fell over her shoulders in wide curls, and big bright blue eyes tilted like a cats. Even at eleven Brea could tell this girl would someday be impossibly beautiful. "I greatly appreciate your concern." Brea smiled and held out her hand, "My name is Brea, Brea Fox. And you are?"

"My name is Anastasiya Euna." She smiled back and shook Brea's hand.

"Fantastic to meet you Anastasiya-"

"Oh just call me Stacy"

"Stacy then. I hope you don't mind if I cut this short but I'm very nearly asleep on my feet-"

"Sure! See you in the morning." And Anastasiya took her turn in the bathroom while Brea stumbled over to her new bed exhausted.

From her bed she could finally see the stars. Her life was no longer the one she thought she had. It was changing uncontrollably. But the stars were constant and gazing at them kept her on Earth for a moment. At last with Gred humming by her ear and the stars watching over she drifted to sleep wondering how Regulus was doing down in the dungeons. She hope it was as warm as her tower.

-After Brea had been sorted into Gryffindor he watched her sit next to his brother both of them looking at him. He figured that was the end of that friendship since Gryffindors and Slytherins did not mix…at least not by choice. He was no longer paying attention to the sorting nor the headmasters' speech. He simply sat still and ate his dinner. After a while he picked up on commotion at the Gryffindor table and watched the events of Brea pushing a bloke with black hair and glasses hair off his forehead.

His hand clenched around his fork at the heartbroken look on her face and the misery in her eyes when the girl with red hair yelled at some of the boys his brother included. "You're staring is liable to get you noticed" said a voice beside him. He turned to a boy beside him most likely in his own year. His hair was a plain brown and his eyes were a much darker brown color. Regulus recognized him as Anthony Warwick. His father and Warwick's often did business together. He didn't mind the other wizard and he could possibly be a good friend, they just never saw each other often enough for that to happen. He saw the warning look in Warwick's eyes and sighed. "I know. Just...never mind, the prefects are calling." he stood and Warwick followed with a shrug.

He liked Regulus well enough but he knew their families. They would not take well to another Black showing Gryffindor interest.

Once down in the dungeons Regulus shivered at the cold but found the glow from the black lake through the windows fascinating. In the dorm Regulus stood with Warwick and four other boys and he gave the others an arrogant look and stepped up to the bed he fancied the most. One by the window, soft green light filtering in.

**AN- The chapters for this first part are really going to speed up for awhile- I'm nearly done writing Brea's Hogwarts year and am incredibly excited to write the second part which we have all been waiting for. what's a life at Hogwarts without a bit of young foolish romance? Brea has a few lessons to learn about herself if she is to help those she (and we) loves. -demi**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Thank you for bearing with these fillers. this is the last filler chapter for awhile so the actin picks up in the next. -demi**

1972-1975

**Snap Back to Reality**

Despite the recent lack of sleep Brea was still able to wake up before either of her two dorm mates. Natural early bird and all that. Feeling clean and refreshed for the first time in days she quickly dressed in her uniform and robes, hair tied up, Gred in her pocket and school bag slung over her shoulder, she marched from her dorm room, prepared to take Hogwarts by storm.

Seeing no one in the common room, she went out the portrait hole and down the stairs hoping she was going the right way. A few students in Ravenclaw uniforms eventually came into sight so she opted to follow them and sure enough they led her to the Great Hall. Very few other students were in the hall when she arrived so Brea sat near the end closest to the professors table, heaped fried potatoes, eggs, and bacon on her plate and poured a glass of milk. As she ate with her left hand she wrote with her right a list of things she would need to accomplish in order to do what she now knew she was here to do.

_1 Research basilisks_

_2 Learn Parseltoung_

_3 Practice defense spells_

_4 Keep marauders from torturing Snape_

_5 Teach Peter Pettigrew courage_

_6 Find the 5 current horcruxes_

_7 Kill Voldemort_

_8 Save everyone_

"And what are you doing up and about so early Fox?" Sirius asked as he sat beside her. Brea quickly folded her parchment and shoved it back in her bag. Brea couldn't resist a smirk as she tapped her nose. He laughed and began to pile his plate high with food before he grew serious. Brea now saw that James, Peter, and Remus were sitting around her and Sirius with wide curiosity and suspicion on their young faces.

"How about telling us how you know Lily's name?" James asked. Brea immediately realized she had made a mistake the night before, revealing something she shouldn't have. Clever enough for eleven to know the first rule of her mission was to reveal nothing to anyone. Ever.

And clever witch that Brea was determined to be she knew simply denying such knowledge or cloudy excuses would never work on the soon to be dubbed Marauders. In order to fool a Marauder she suspected one would need to think like one. And what would a Marauder do in this situation? Mysterious honesty.

Brea looked around as if to check if anyone was spying before waving them closer and the four boys leaned in breaths held. She met each pair of eyes before grinning wickedly and flicked each on the nose

"You don't need to know."

A chorus of yelps followed and the four young wizards had a bit of grudging respect for their fellow housemate. She sat back and laughed as they scowled at her before they turned to their own breakfast. By now Torrin had seated on one side of her and Stacy seated herself gracefully across the table, pointedly ignoring Sirius when he attempted to introduce himself.

"Torrin this is Anastasiya whom likes to be called Stacy for short. Stacy this is Torrin. Yesterday his family came to my desperate rescue." Torrin blushed at this and Stacy greeted him.

"Where are you from Stacy?" Torrin asked "I don't recognize your accent."

Brea not even realizing that one could have an accent based on where they were from was fascinated.

"I spent my first years moving between here and Russia. The last couple of years have been spent here so my accent is evening out a bit I guess." The two continued to chat and Brea caught sight of Regulus facing her over Sirius shoulder.

He caught her eye and mouthed "Are you alright?" to her. She nodded and sent him a smile, hoping he believed her. A moment later she then noticed the boy beside him watching the exchange with disapproval. This caused Brea to duck her head down to eat until McGonagall slipped her a class time table. A discussion of everyone's class schedule followed until everyone stood to leave. When Brea heard her name called from the professors table, she saw Dumbledore waving her over. She took a nervous glance around and guessed that he really meant her. "He couldn't possibly know…" she muttered. Leaving her new friends to go to class, she made her way to the Headmaster. "Y-yes professor?"

"I trust you are settled in the Gryffindor tower alright?"

"Why yes sir. I picked the best bed in the dorm. Right by the window."

Dumbledore smiled "I always had to have the bed by the window too. And have you made friends yet?"

"Yes sir indeed. That is I think we are friends. I met Regulus and Sirius Black several days ago and even rode on the train with Regulus then Sirius introduced his friends then I met Lily and Torrin I met him at the train and Anastasiya is an awfully nice girl in my room." Brea rambled on, a blush coloring her cheeks rosy.

"I am very pleased you are making many wonderful friends and I hope in time you come to think of me as a friend. I trust that when you are ready you will make a difference." he finished mysteriously yet smiling kindly. Brea gave her own secret smile and tapped her little nose.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Off you go now or you'll be late for potions. Slughorn thrives on first impressions. I suspect you have something up your sleeve to achieve just that."

Brea realized that she did indeed. With a thoughtful grin she did her little curtsy and she ran off. Most the students had left the hall by then, forcing Brea to ask directions to the dungeons from a prefect and quickly made her way down. When she at last found the classroom Brea slipped through the door made it within moments of being called late.

A quick scan of the room showed only two seats open, one at the front of the classroom however Brea really didn't fancy the thought of sitting in the very front, the less attention from everyone was her first instinct. The second vacant seat was located in a much more appealing location near the back. And to her delight it had Regulus and the disapprovingly serious looking boy beside him. Brea smiled brightly and started to sit at their table. Regulus eyes widened in shock when he realized the foolish act Brea was about to commit and he subtly shook his head, eyes pleading. Brea's smile faded and her cheeks flushed.

'How stupid of me,' she thought. 'I'm a Gryffindor now and no idea what my blood status is. Second mistake in as many days. Off to a perfect start.' She gritted her teeth and swiftly sat beside a girl in the first table and Brea remembered her from the night before. She was a plain freckled girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Dressed in a cloak with the Gryffindor crest her supplies were neat and orderly. Still in her snit of anger at Regulus, Brea roughly set her potions book on the table along with her quill ink and parchment.

"My name is Brea Fox, pleased to make your acquaintance," she said in an angry tone.

"Rose Piper." The girl said quietly. Brea nodded and kept her eyes on Professor Slughorn as he began his first lecture of the year. He covered the course syllabus and classroom rules before asking round on various items used commonly in potions. When he mentioned the twelve uses for dragons blood Brea couldn't help herself. With Dumbledore's worldly advice from earlier in mind, her hand few into the air surprising Slughorn midsentence.

"Err yes miss…?"

"Fox professor." Brea gave her most mature imitation of Hermione she could muster, hands folded and chin tilted high.

"Yes, yes. Did you have a question Miss Fox?"

"Actually sir there are thirteen uses of Dragons Blood. It makes a spectacular wand polish." She said matter-of-factly. Slughorn didn't say anything for a moment as he worked through his shock. Not sure how to respond so he simply nodded and stuttered out a "right then." And continued with the introduction. Brea didn't raise her hand anymore, suspecting that she had indeed made an impression, only unsure if it had been good or bad. Forcing herself to not worry about the occasional glances the potions master would send her, and ignoring the stares and whispers from her surrounding classmates.

The rest of Brea's very first class was spent diligently taking notes, and writing her homework assignment in the journal Hermione had given her, much to Harry and Ron's dismay. Supposedly it reminds you verbally of homework due.

"Sounds useful to me," she muttered under her breath. Rose glanced at her as the two packed up their supplies.

"What is?" Rose asked of the unusual journal.

"A homework journal. It reminds you of homework."

"Brilliantly useful!" Rose lightly admired Brea's gift. Brea smiled at her fellow housemate, suspecting she had a sturdy study partner. As she followed Rose from the classroom Brea narrowed her eyes as she watched Regulus attempting to hurry ahead of the rest. Her initial intent was to grab Regulus and give him a piece of her mind. However the boy he sat with caught her glare over his shoulder, he didn't say anything to her naturally, only shook his head with a dark frown.

Stacy walked up at that moment and with a roll of her eyes she quickly assessed the situation. Picking up on the Slytherins prejudice stare and Brea's equally evil eye.

"All right lets go," and she pulled Brea away. "Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't meant to be mixing."

'Who does he think he is?' Brea thought. 'Honestly!' But she went with Stacy, skipping to catch up with Rose.

-That evening after dinner Brea sat with her homework list and the save everyone list on her bed, Gred perched on her knee. Right now both lists looked rather impossible. "Well Gred before I can do one I have to do the other." All thoughts of fun and exploring the castle were forgotten. "Well… momentarily on hold. I can't very well give up my chance to find all of the castle's secrets. And let's be honest here Gred. I have some time. Voldemort's not going anywhere for quite some time yet."

Brea was after all raised in part by a witch dedicated to learning all she could and worked to instill the same studious principles in her young charge. And in part by a couple of wizards who enjoyed a good game of wizards' chest over studying. However Brea had never been in the social setting of juggling both studies _and_ friendships. Pulled away from her new friends and throwing herself into her studies seemed the easiest way to start her school career.

During class she sat at the front, usually with Rose and continually raised her hand for each question. A dark lick of satisfaction soothed her confidence when she worked herself to the top of the class quickly. The little fact that she had taken the coveted spot among the intelligent elite of this year's Hogwarts first years from its rightful owner never crossed her mind.

Brea enjoyed sitting in the Great Hall with her three new friends for meals. Each were uniquely delightful and taught Brea the ways of friendship. Rose was a very quiet girl and really only spoke when spoken to, unless she had a question burning for an answer. She blushed a rosy color whenever Torrin would speak to her which Brea adored. Torrin was always laughing and making a joke or had a funny story. Anastasiya was friendly and warm with the three of them but within a moment she could turn into someone cold and calculating.

Though Brea didn't spend much time with them at first, she considered them her best friends. Somehow they understood she needed her space and they didn't mind that she filled it with studies as she never hesitated to help them with their own.

Young Brea remained friendly with the four Marauders, even when Sirius and James tried to prank her for it by putting spiders in her bag. Not very clever of them. Brea retaliated by giving them the bat-boogey hex, ever grateful for Ginny's advice. The two didn't try again but Brea loved to listen as they often replayed their pranks on others.

Occasionally an older Slytherin would try to torment her, usually with Regulus looking at the ground silently and his friend she learned as Anthony Warwick, holding his arm pulling him away as a third year tried to cruse her. However the next morning when the owls arrived each of the Slytherin boys involved received a nicely wrapped ton-tongue toffee.

'Stupid boys didn't even stop to find it curious…' Brea thought as she watched them each eat the trick candy. She didn't laugh with the rest of the hall as their tongues began to swell and they tripped and stumbled out of the Hall trying to hide their grotesque looking tongues. The Marauders were discussing excitedly how brilliant of a prank it was, Torrin and Stacy were each laughing loudly and Rose was quietly giggling.

Regulus and Anthony were both watching her however. Regulus with a wink and Anthony with exasperation mixed with a bit of smile.

On the days of the full moon Brea always made sure to hand Remus some chocolate much to his curiosity. She knew his appreciation of chocolate and he would need it. He was the only other student here who was almost as alone as she was. It wouldn't be long before that changed though. Soon James, Peter, and Sirius would learn his secret and start on their journey to become animagi. Brea had considered learning it for herself but she knew it took a long time and really she had enough to accomplish right now.

Often Brea would come upon Lily Evans and Severus Snape studying in the Library. She made sure to be polite to both and often gave Severus a compliment such as Slughorn using his potion as an example and how brilliant it was. This gave great surprise to him and Lily always looked proud when she did this. Brea knew this wouldn't be enough to keep Severus away from the dark arts however. Even Lily wasn't able to accomplish that. The thought of righteous power was a very powerful pull and when you are surrounded by others constantly urging you to partake, feeling the dark need to be accepted…Brea knew this was going to happen to both Severus and Regulus.

A new found pleasure for Brea was learning to fly on a broom. Flying was even better than she could have imagined. The wind rushing through her hair… a white dove in flight she would imagine herself to be. She had had no trouble giving her first command to the practice broom, quietly thanking Harry for the book he had given her, which she had read several times over by now. She was quite good and Madam Hooch said she had quick instinctive flying skills fit for a Quidditch chaser someday. Brea thanked her flying instructor politely but she had no aspirations to be a Quidditch star. She had never had any dreams for her future, always content with the life the farm offered, and then she was thrown this new life where she had a crazy insane task of rewriting history. Anything she could want for herself was now put on hold.

-The first Saturday in December had Brea sitting straight up in her bed. She knew that familiar feeling in the air

of something fresh and wonderful. Pressing her nose against the cold frosty glass of her window, Brea was unable to hold back her squeal of delight, waking Rose and Stacy.

"Brea you know the rules. You can wake as early as you want just leave us asleep…" Stacy grumbled as she snuggled back into her covers deeply.

"Sorry ladies," Brea whispered before she scrambled out of bed and into her jeans, t-shirt, blue sweater, boots, and cloak. After a rush job on her teeth, leaving her hair down and she was out of the dorm, out of the tower and outside the castle in record time. She stopped in the courtyard and took in the sight of winter's first snowfall.

"At last…winters here…" she whispered. She slowly spun taking it all in. "It's brilliant…absolutely brilliant." Brea spent the entire day outside. She missed breakfast, lunch and dinner yet she didn't mind. While she loved the smell of spring, the sunlight of summer, and the colorful leaves of autumn, she only truly felt at home with winter in the air. So instead of staying inside she spent her day with something familiar, something that never changes whether the year is 1972 or 2010. She spent the first day of winter snow making snow angels and snow people. Throwing snow balls in the air and charming them to explode, sending a small shower of snowflakes onto her red cheeks and dark lashes as she spun in their fall. She didn't notice the stares of the other students.

James muttered to Sirius, Peter, and Remus "That girl is a bit of a nutter…" Peter and Sirius laughed, and Remus rolled his eyes and ushered them along. They were going to discuss Remus' furry little curse which they had discovered during the latest full moon, in a more secure location.

Torrin, Rose, and Stacy stayed inside not fancying the cold one bit. Regulus and Anthony were on their way to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Slytherin team practice when Regulus stopped to watch her. She looked happier than he could remember since he met the odd witch, as he watched her frolic in the snow.

"Black we're going to be late." Anthony grumbled and then he saw who Regulus was watching. "C'mon mate now's not the time to moon over a Gryffindor."

"I do not moon. I just get worried. She's alone you know. She shouldn't be alone."

"That's rubbish. She's not alone, she has a whole house full of idiot Gryffindors to keep her company if she wants it."

Regulus sighed and dropped it. Warwick wasn't a bad sort, he was just naturally concerned with appearances. The two continued on to the pitch. The seeker position was supposed to open next year and Regulus was very interested.

That night when Brea finally went inside it was well after dinner and curfew and she was starving. She had a general idea of where the kitchens were, based from George's tales and she set off to find them.

Brea had just rounded the corner towards the library when she saw two suspiciously huddled forms in front of the old wooden doors, whispering anxiously. She tiptoed silently and recognized Regulus and Warwick attempting to get inside the locked library.

"Might help if you pronounce the spell right." She said in a whisper at Regulus ear. The two boys spun around in surprise. "Black, Warwick." She greeted each.

"Brea..." Regulus nodded.

Brea stepped closer to them, looking up at their eyes in turn.

"I'm sure you two have a perfectly legitimate reason for needing into the library. Forgot your lucky quill perhaps Warwick? Before you attempt to lie to me let me tell you both one thing. I know what's in that restricted section and who more than likely sent you into the night after curfew to break in and find them. You are both better than that and you know it."

"Brea…do you know what will happen to us if we return empty handed?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Heart breakingly yes I do know." She took a step forward till she was nose to nose with him and poked him in the chest and whispered harshly. "I know. Now here's what we will do instead. You gentlemen are going to escort me to the kitchens, we will each enjoy a snack. And come up with a plan so you two don't get tortured." Warwick started to protest but Regulus interrupted him.

"Fine but only if you tell us how you knew the thirteenth use for dragon's blood." Brea grinned and held her hand out.

"Deal." Regulus shook her hand and the three first years began the search for the kitchens. After a while and some dodging Filch, Brea saw the portrait with the fruit.

"This is it! She said in excitement. She ran up to it and the boys watched in skepticism as she tickled the pear. It giggled, turned into a handle which Brea turned and the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens filled with house elves ever busy and at work, one walked up. "Shono at your service miss."

Brea knelt down in front of the little elf, "Shono, do you think we could have a muffin each with some hot tea please? I'm afraid I was too busy enjoying the new snow to eat anything today."

"Shono get right away! Sit sit!" And she scurried off. Regulus and Anthony both sat on the opposite side of the table from Brea, each looking at her expectantly.

"Alright I knew the thirteenth use because I once knew someone who worked with dragons in Romania. It wasn't well know and I ought to have kept my voice to myself since it wasn't my discovery to reveal but in my defense, I was quite angry at the time." She said leveling a glare at the two boys. "Still am if I'm truthful." Regulus sighed and picked at the muffin now in front of him.

"Brea you know we can't be friends anymore, I think you know that."

"No Black I don't know that, and don't give me house rivalry. It's ludicrous and obnoxious. Lily and Severus manage to be friends still."

"And Snape doesn't have a pureblood family watching his every move does he now?" Regulus snapped back. "And why do you still even want to bother being friends with…with a Slytherin Fox! Don't all you Gryffindors gossip about how we are all bad and evil?"

"Is that what you believe we think of you?" Brea said softly, her Hermione voice coming out. "Who we are is not tied to which house we are in. Even I'm clever enough to know that. There are brave Hufflepuffs, fiercely loyal Ravenclaws, selfish cowardly Gryffindors, and brave decent Slytherins. If you were truly evil you two would have never come down here. You would have hexed my mouth closed and stuffed me in a broom closet before going about your business. Now you two can tell your house cohorts that you two were caught in the restricted section and given detention but you did see that the book you were after was already gone. That ought to keep you out of the hospital wing this round." Brea finished her speech before standing to leave. Before she did she turned back to the two stunned boys, "There is greater worth out there than gain and power. Something even the dark arts doesn't stand up against. I'm going to find it and show you all. The first step is telling you that it is never too late to stand up for what you truly believe in. And you have someone who will always stand beside you when you do. Goodnight Regulus, Anthony." And they sat in silence watching as her dark blue cloak swished out of the exit. It was the last time Regulus would speak to Brea until their fourth year.

-During winter break Brea of course stayed on at the castle. She wasn't sure where she would be going once the school term ended for summer but for now she was fine not worrying about it. All of her friends including the Marauders went home for the holidays, so Brea used this solitude to finally find the Room of Requirement. And find it she did. It was everything she had hoped and was the perfect place to practice spells. In her opinion she was quite good for a first year and couldn't wait until she could join the dueling club in fourth year.

Despite her happy discovery of one of Hogwarts amazing secrets, her first birthday and Christmas alone were miserable. She sat alone in her dorm looking at all the items she had left of her time. The hairpin from Charlie, the heirloom necklace from Martha, her trusty fishing pole from Ron. The photographs were still waiting to be put neatly in the albums but she just couldn't bring herself to do the job. Instead she sat by her window, speaking softly to Gred of her favorite Christmas moments utterly alone.

Winter break ended quickly and the students came back full of holiday cheer and food, ready for the New Year. Classes resumed and Brea once again threw herself into her studies. She did allow herself the occasional break to enjoy a Quidditch game or sometimes she would use her collection of Weasley pranks to get back at a bully or two usually with the help of Torrin and Stacy.

First year passed quickly and near the end Professor Dumbledore called Brea up to his office. He offered her a lemon drop which she accepted along with a seat.

"Now Miss Fox I am to understand that you or an orphan."

"Yes sir…I am."

"And do you have somewhere to go once the school year is at an end?"

"No sir…I do not." Brea said softly, eyes downcast.

"I see. Miss Fox I have here and orphanage inside of London. The mistress there is a kind squib. She mainly has muggle orphans in her patronage but has been known to take in the occasional witch and wizard. You must excuse me if I took a liberty but she has agreed to take you in no questions asked."

Brea agreed thankfully, happy that she didn't need to worry about sleeping under a bridge for three months. With that taken care of, the school year ended with Brea riding in a compartment with Torrin, Rose and Stacy and meeting Miss Harluff at the station.

Her room at the orphanage was very small, with just enough room for a small bed, dresser, and window. The walls were in dire need of painting, stained yellow with age, bare wood floors which looked drafty, but otherwise clean. There were only eight other children living there at Ivy Briar Orphanage, their ages ranging from as tiny as two to nearly grown fifteen, and from what Miss Harluff said, none of them were magical.

This caused Brea to stay away from them out of fear of putting them in danger. Fear of accidently causing them harm or to mistakenly bring them under the notice of Death Eaters. It wasn't exactly logical but this is how Brea's young mind worked. She had never been around children younger than her much less younger muggle children, and was very unsure of how to treat a child no bigger than a baby.

Since the orphanage was a small one Brea often ventured into the back yard to read. When the summer break had started she had begun reading up on all the muggle history books she had bought. She was astonished and horrified at how violent of a past muggles had. And all of it without the use of magic.

When the time came to prepare for the next year Stacy and her parents, a wizard and a muggle, picked her up from the orphanage and Brea had her first ride in a car. She loved it. "No wonder Torrin talks endlessly of these things!" Brea laughed to Stacy.

-Over the course of the next two years life had turned simple for Brea. Her old life slowly began to become buried in the never ending bottom of her bag. Sure she still had Gred as her constant companion in her pocket and sure she was still top of her class. Yet she slowly stopped going to the Room of Requirement to practice dueling and spent more time with Stacy, Rose and Torrin. They often ventured into the Forbidden Forest looking for trouble and just as often found it. By the end of third year they had been chased by an avalanche of bewitched pumpkins and another time attacked by a winged pig someone must have let loose in the forest.

Her second year James and Sirius both joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, James as chaser and Sirius as a beater. This is also the year the witches took notice of how handsome three of the marauders were turning out and she usually gagged unladylike at them in good humor. She endlessly teased James for obsessing over Lily who so obviously despised him

"Someday Fox my girl you will fall in love and then you will understand my desperation for Lily to go out with me." He said dramatically to Brea in the common room. This caused her to laugh loudly with the others and shoot a whiz bang at him singing his eyebrows. He didn't find it as amusing as the others did.

Second year was also the year Regulus became the Slytherin seeker. She was quite proud of him and she attempted to approach him once to congratulate him but naturally Warwick intercepted her and harshly whispered in her ear that they were being watched. After this incident Brea successfully pushed Regulus from her mind and determined to live her life without worrying about the younger Black.

Birthdays and Christmas were stubbornly spent alone despite each year her friends attempting to convince Brea to stay with them at their home but she always kindly declined their offers. Her mission may be far off in her mind but she still remembered her family was an impossible distance from her and being around a truly happy family was something she just could not bear. Her friends would leave her alone in her castle but unlike her first year she would now receive many cards and well wishes.

Sometime during third year Brea developed a new friend in Guy Wickliff. He was a Hufflepuff in the same year as her and while he never made any special ripples, he was talkative and quite good at astronomy. One day when Brea had been attempting to put a book back in the library the shelf had been just out of her reach. When she stepped up on the lower shelves to get a better reach she slipped and stumbled back right into Guy Wickliff as he walked by.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelped as she tried to straighten him up.

He smiled and said, "No harm done. Not the first time I've been enlisted to help. Though the first time I wasn't needed apparently." At Brea's confused look he laughed "You don't remember! That's alright I'm not offended." Brea thought quickly and she finally remembered the boy at the Hogwarts Express her first year.

"Oh yes! I did mean to thank you properly. I'm not the most graceful I fear." He laughed again and Brea noticed his features had not changed much. His hair was still neatly cut and sandy brown. Sea green eyes under thick eyebrows. He seemed quite tall but then again Brea wasn't tall at all. He was nice looking and his smile was infectious. After that day he would sometimes walk her to her next class and sometimes study in the library with her. Often getting up to grab her a book she needed. Brea never put any thought into his attentions but others noticed.

Regulus may have put an unapproachable distance between himself and Brea (for her own protection he told himself) but that didn't mean he didn't keep an eye on her. He was sitting across the library with Anthony and Augusta Corrigan, a girl in Slytherin watching as some Hufflepuff bloke put the books Brea had been using away for her. He didn't like the way the tosser laughed when Brea hit him in the arm or for carrying her bag for her as they left the library, Brea refusing to meet his gaze and he snapped his quill.

-September first of 1975 dawned a beautiful day. The kind of day that could only be expressed with poetry and flowers. Brea awoke with energy and excitement. Her fourth year at Hogwarts was just hours from beginning. This meant dueling club at last! There was also a chance she would be asked to join Slughorn Slug Club, and Torrin had managed to convince Brea she should try for a chaser position.

Over the summer a bored Brea took up running, since it got her out of the often depressing orphanage. Every morning Brea would wake and jog through the streets near her own for about thirty minutes and this morning was no different. She still had an hour before Torrin and his parents would be here to pick her up. It was sort of tradition now that she would shop with Stacy for their new school supplies and then go to Kings Cross with Torrin.

During her morning jog rather than thinking of defensive strategies and how to destroy the Horcruxes she was instead thinking of where she wanted to explore this next year, and if this would be the year when Rose and Torrin admitted they had feelings for each other. Her mind wandering lazily as she jogged she took a turn opposite of where she usually went. A commotion a little further down the street had Brea stopped in her tracks. There was Grimmould place and before it stood Regulus and Sirius Black both arguing.

Both Black boys were no longer boyish looking, with their cheekbones high and aristocratic, black unruly hair falling past their eyes. They were both taller than three months before and dressed in black pants. Only Sirius had on a muggle band t-shirt and Regulus was wearing an iron grey button shirt.

'Golly he's gotten tall,' Brea thought before she picked up on the conversation.

"I'm telling you Reg I'm not going back. I turn sixteen next month and I'm moving in with the Potters at the end of the year. I only came for my belongings."

"Sirius you can't go-"

"I'm not going to listen to their rants about blood purity anymore Reg. I don't believe in it and don-"

"Brea?" Regulus had seen Brea standing behind Sirius. Sirius turned as Regulus moved past him "Brea you shouldn't be here-"

Brea held her hands up. "It's ok. I didn't mean to intrude. I live a few streets over apparently and was just out for a morning run, took a random turn, and now here I am. I'm so sorry you two, I didn't mean to overhear." Brea said while trying to calm her breathing from running and looking up into Regulus worried grey eyes.

"It's ok. I'm sure you would have heard eventually as it is. Sirius is leaving, and I'm going to be left here alone." Regulus said with a touch of anger. Brea stepped closer to him and set her hand on his arm.

"Have you considered leaving too?" she asked quietly. He scoffed.

"And go where? Of course I can find somewhere out here to live but what about the other nine months of the year? Do you have any idea what would happen if a pureblood Slytherin defected because of equal right beliefs?" he said lowly bending slightly so he was eye level with Brea.

And with a snap Brea was brought back to the real world. The world where danger was imminent for people she cared about. The world where only she knew how to stop it all. Shamed with how easy she pushed reality to the side, choosing Quidditch games and match making over taking action. With it all crashing back to her she pulled Regulus into a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

"Then you stay. You stay and you do whatever it takes to stay alive and well and when the time comes….I will help you escape." She released him and with a last look took off the way she had come.

Sirius stood to the side quietly while they had had the exchange and he recognized the look in his little brothers eye as he watched Brea's white braid bounce on her back as she ran away. He had seen it in the way James watched Lilly when he thought no one was watching. A sort of pain and desperation mixed with a wish to never be apart.

"Somehow I think the mad girl from our balcony knows more then she will ever let on. And I think somehow she has a mad scheme to get this mess taken care of." Sirius said quietly and Regulus looked at him.

"You go on to the Potters. You will do more good there and be safer. It's best if I stay here." Regulus said quietly. Sirius nodded and gripped his shoulder.

"When the Mad Fox is ready…you be ready too."

"Sirius….I think we won't have a choice. Mad Fox is a foolhardy Gryffindor afterall." Sirius laughed and gave his brother a parting hug before he too left, dragging his things behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

1975

**Driving the Fox Mad**

Brea felt like she was suddenly sitting in the back of her own memories watching others move by. Hogwarts student's fare-welling their beloved parents were a rapid blur. Torrin, Rose, Stacy chatting about their summer adventures seemed to happen in slowed motion, their voices hollow. How could she have let herself lose sight of what was important? While she had been running around the last two years pretending everything was fine. That they-

"Brea, Brea!" Stacy yelled poking her in the arm.

"Hmm?" Brea said, blinking her eyes. Her friends looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Torrin asked.

"Couldn't be better!" Brea said with a smile. But she wasn't. She felt guilt. Immense selfish guilt. The happiness of so many was waiting for her. She knew she was still much too young to do anything of worth. She knew one thing she could do though. Learn parseltoung to open the chamber of secrets and kill the basilisks.

"How is Sir Guy of Wickliff doing this summer?" Teased Stacy in a playful tone.

"Oh he's well I suppose. We wrote a few times. Not about anything interesting really. My time at Miss Harluff's is uneventful and dull." Brea frowned. "The letters were a bit awkward really. But it's always nice to hear from friends."

"Right. Well I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing you again…" Stacy said taking a glance at Rose who shrugged. Brea didn't understand why her friends were giving each other such knowing glances and disliked the feeling of exclusion.

"What?"

"Nothing sweets. Let's talk about the fact that Torrin is in need of a haircut!" Stacy said in a poor attempt to change the awkward subject.

"Oi! You birds leave my hair out of this." He cried indignantly while trying to smooth out his curls. Brea couldn't help but laugh at his expressive face.

With the dark mist gone from her thoughts for the moment Brea finally took in her three friends appearances. Torrin was becoming rather filled out since he began training for the Gryffindor keeper position which was open this year. His face lost some of its youthful fullness yet he always had the wide smile many knew him for. Torrin's hair was indeed longer than recent years and it was now a wild blonde mess and the contrast with his almost black eyes startling. Next to him sat a blushing Rose who giggled as she watched him fuss with his hair. She was still very quiet but always willing to go along with the other three on their adventures. If it hadn't been for her quick thinking they wouldn't have gotten Raven (would someday be Fang's Grandfather) Hagrid's puppy free of the thestral pen. Poor puppy would have been trampled if Rose hadn't thought to bring some raw meat when the four decided to go find them. Turns out only Rose could see them, as she had been witness to her grandmother's death.

However plain Rose had started out in first year she was really blooming now. Her hair was kissed with highlights of all shades of brown and her eyes a kaleidoscope of hazel. Her figure was developing faster than either Brea's or Stacy's. She also might be the first of the four to fall in love if the way her eyes never left Torrin were an indication. And the glance he passed her when their hands accidently brushed over Stacy's pet rat Carmen were any indication the second wasn't far behind.

This brought Brea to looking at Anastasiya sitting beside her. She reminded Brea of a fairytale princess with her perfect golden hair parted down the middle, electric blue eyes, lips stained red with a touch of lipstick. Stacy was nearly as tall as Torrin and was considering going for a chaser position this year as well. Her level head mixed with her fierce competitiveness would make her a fantastic player.

Brea had never been one to go on about looks but she really couldn't help feeling like a ragdoll compared to her friends. She was still short, lacking anything that she would consider a curve. Her hair was a very pale blonde still and so wispy it was difficult to keep out of her face and in a bun or braid. Light amber eyes under dark brows, her nose a bit too round on the tip. Brea figured that at least her skin was clear...

'Regulus skin was clear too. His hair needed a trim but he did look pretty dangerous with it in his eyes-'Brea abruptly stopped her thoughts and stood up with her eyes wide.

"Uh Brea? Ya alright there?" Torrin asked.

"I need to find the lavatory!" Brea said overly loud and stumbled into the isle of the train in a rush. 'Where in storyland did that come from?' Brea asked herself frantically running a hand through her hair. She walked the aisle quickly and unseeing. And as always as these things go whom does she bump into?

Regulus stepped into the aisle just as Brea was passing, sending them both into a tangled heap on the floor. Brea gave a wide eyed "eep!" when she noticed who she had bumped into which just happened to be the same wizard that had his arms around her, she was also having just moments ago thoughts of a fancying nature. Brea jumped up quickly.

"I'm so sorry Regulus I didn't see you there. You see I was walking. Well of course I was walking I'm sure you could tell that only I wasn't pay attention because you have really nice cheekbones!" Brea slapped her hand over her mouth in wide eyed mortification at what she had just said. Anthony whom had been helping Regulus stand dropped him at what Brea said and he looked at her in his own wide eyed shock.

Regulus who let out a loud "ow!" at being dropped again rubbed his head dazedly. "Wha? Brea are you ok? You should be careful in these narrow aisles."

Brea burst out "I'm going to the lavatory and don't you dare get in my way!" And she rushed off the opposite way of the loo, the way she had come from before anymore came along to see what was going on.

"She's a bloody mad Fox." Regulus grumbled as he stood and chuckled at how odd she was. Anthony was still speechless.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts for Brea was spent with her buried in a muggle book about a romance blooming in an old haunted abbey, her friends left curious as to why Brea came back so early even more flushed and panicked than when she had left.

During the feast Brea kept herself hidden behind her DADA book even during the sorting.

"Brea! What are you doing! McGonagall is sending you one of her looks!" Stacy whispered from beside her. Brea looked at her and ushered her down.

"Is he looking?" she said in a frantic whisper.

"Is who looking? Guy?"

"No! Why would he be looking? No! Black?" Brea bit back. Stacy looked down several seats and saw that Sirius was busy flirting with a girl in his own year.

"No he's flirting with the Marlene girl."

"Not that Black!" Brea whispered with a roll of her eyes. "Regulus." She said in a voice even quieter. Stacy looked at the Slytherin table- "Don't look!" Brea snapped.

"Brea I have to look in order to see if he himself is looking!" Stacy snapped back.

"Alright alright just….for the love of unicorns don't make it obvious."

"What and be less obvious than you are?" Stacy said with a smirk. Brea rolled her eyes and nodded her head at where the Slytherin table was positioned while keeping her head behind her text book. Stacy took a drink of her pumpkin and quickly flicked her eyes towards the Slytherins. Most of them were paying attention to the sorting, cheering when a new witch or wizard joined their ranks. At her first glance Stacy didn't think Regulus was paying any attention. But after a moment she could see his eyes flicker to where Brea sat with her DADA book stood up on the table and ducked down level with it. His expression was a mix of concern and amusement which Stacy found curious.

'Interesting development this early in the year…' she thought. Before she ducked down to Brea she accidently caught gazes with the Warwick git who arrogantly lifted a dark eyebrow and nodded his head subtly towards Brea. Stacy sent him a glare before ducking down to Brea's level again.

"He's not watching now you wanna tell me what this is all about?" Before Brea could answer-

"Misses Fox and Euna. I'm sure you will be able to explain why you could not pay attention during any of the sorting ceremony nor during the Headmasters announcements. A sixteen inch essay during detention tomorrow explaining your disrespect is in order." Professor McGonagall said from behind them.

James, Sirius, and Peter cheered from a couple seats down with "All right Fox and Euna! Record breaking detention!" said James.

"That will be enough Mr. Potter" and after Brea and Stacy acknowledge the punishment she swished away. Brea let her book fall closed on the table with a thump and held her head in her hands, fingers tangled tightly in her hair.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid' she thought to herself and peeked to her side at an angry Stacy who was glaring at her hotly.

"Dorm room. Tonight. You had better explain everything." And Brea heard Torrin whisper to Rose "Tell me everything?" To which she assumed Rose agreed to. Brea kept her eyes down the rest of the feast, sending silent messages to whatever divine being wanted to listen, to help her survive fourth year.

After the feast and when the three girls were each dressed in pajamas they sat on Brea's bed. She brushed her hair and began with her run that morning.

"So as you know I began running every morning, I quite enjoy it, gives me a moment to think. As I was running I came upon Sirius and Regulus. Apparently they live only a few streets away from myself. Yes, so they were outside discussing whatever it is Black brothers have to discuss. I made um mental uh notes about how long their hair was and how it could use a trim? Right. Yes. And then on the train I noticed how lovely you two are looking and how handsome and tall Torrin is. And then I thought about how I'm NOT growing and changing. I mean I could pass as a street boy I'm sure! I told myself that at least I don't have spotty skin. Not that there's anything wrong with it only that it looks very painful and I really don't have any tolerance for pain. You two should remember how I howled when the Whomping Willow managed to snap my wrist on that dare we did last year. Right then. So I was thinking about how I'm ever grateful for clear skin when I suddenly had the curious thought about a certain wizard who also happens to have clear skin and somehow this lead to his hair which was- IS in need of a trim made his eyes look rather dashingly dangerous when he looked through it. This naturally led me to panic. Honestly why would I be thinking of dashing dangerous silver eyes! I've always had a particular fondness for blue. Then as you know I left for the lavatory but what you DON'T know is that I never made it. That's right. As I'm run- walking! Yes I was walking. As I'm walking I just happened to knock right into said wizard with dashing dangerous silver eyes. So there we are tangled up upon the floor…his arms err securely around my waist which led to more dashing thinking so I leap up and as Warwick is helping him to stand I utter the most ridiculous rambling of my entire life ending with my admiration of his cheekbones! Then I yell something about how he can't stop me from using the lavatory before I run back to our compartment and into mortified hiding for the rest of this life and the next." Brea ended her story with her pillow over her face and the peals of laughter from Stacy and giggles from Rose were muffled at least slightly.

"You're in love!" Stacy squealed in delight.

"Oh I knew it would happen only…we all figured Guy would be the one…" Rose said in a dreamy voice. Brea sat up in shock.

"I can't be in love! I'm only fourteen! And I've hardly spoken to him in the three years I've known him!" Stacy set her arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"You may not recognize it yet but it's there. And it's not going to be easy with him being in Slytherin and all. But something deep in you sees the true him and accepts him with all his Slytheriness." Stacy said wisely.

Brea sat stunned for a moment. 'Am I really in love?' Brea asked herself. She admitted to herself the thought of his potential death in four years made her sick to her stomach. Thoughts of him alone with his pureblood supremist parents and house mates made her feel just as sick. This need to save him was just as strong as her desire to save the others and Brea admitted to herself that maybe if she could do this….she lifted bright eyes to meet her friends

"I just always thought I'd fall in love with someone with the perfect color of blue for eyes. But… I suppose I am. But what do I do? I can't do anything! His parents support Voldemort! And even though I know he doesn't he's not safe with me!" Brea scrambled out of her bed and began to pace. Stacy and Rose jumped over to her and forced her to sit back down.

"Now you listen. If there is one thing You-Know-Who will not come between, it is two people who I'm sure are meant to be together. And like you said. You are only fourteen and he doesn't even know how you feel of him. He probably isn't even aware of how he feels for you because boys are thick like that. The ministry will soon catch that murder and lock him up and everyone will live in a land of kittens and rainbows and you will go off and have enough little Black Fox's for a Quidditch team." Stacy said fiercely.

Brea knew deep down that's not how her life was going to turn out but she gave Stacy a tight hug anyways. After giving one to Rose as well she sniffed and wiped her watery eyes.

"Thank you so much. You two are truly the best friends I could have ever hoped. I'm afraid that most others would have either teased me to death or abandoned me because we are Gryffindors and he's a Slytherin."

"Well I can't say how Torrin would take the news. Probably do something foolish like march into the dungeons and try to curse him. Poor fellow may be able to fly but he's rubbish at dueling." Said Rose.

This brought Stacy and Brea into laughter and they stayed up past their normal bed time gossiping about boys who were turning into not so much boys any longer.

-Despite how late she was up with the girls Brea still managed to wake up before the sunrise. She was tired and felt grumpy but she wanted to keep with her new morning habit. Dressed in red jogging shorts, a green Ireland Quidditch team jersey, sneakers and pony tail, Brea left ready for the peace it often brought. Ten minutes into her run along the black lake she saw two figures running from the opposite direction. The sky barely had any light yet so it was difficult to see whom was running towards her.

'Figures there would be others out here…' Brea grumbled in her mind, back in a bad mood. After running a bit closer Brea was able to recognize Regulus and his permanent fixture at his side, Warwick. 'Blast, blast blast!' she cursed. She considered trying to hide but saw there wasn't anywhere to hide. She then told herself she was just going to run past them ignoring them and she almost succeeded. As she ran by, her chin lifted and eyes straight ahead, Regulus however turned as she ran by jogging in place, Warwick doing the same with a disapproving glare at Brea.

"No hello for us Fox?" he said in a surprising playful tone. Brea wanted to tell herself to keep running but she just couldn't resist turning and running in place.

"Saving my breath for you now…important things like breathing?" she finished awkwardly. He put a dramatic hand over his heart "

"I'm wounded. Why ARE you running anyways? Going for a Quidditch position?" he asked. Brea signed inwardly and stopped jogging in place. "I might. Dueling club for sure however. I run for the peace I get. I thank you for interrupting it by the way." Both teenage boys raised their eyes in surprise and stopped jogging too. Brea walked over to the Black Lake and knelt down to splash some of the cool water on her face.

"Dueling huh. I suppose we will see you there then." Regulus said as he walked over next to her.

"How are YOU going to manage Quidditch, dueling, AND being a pain?" Brea asked and He laughed loudly.

"Fox dueling is only once a week."

Brea was momentarily astounded that someone would take something she loved, something she had looked forward to for so long, and something that she NEEDED to do so lightly. "But there's more to it than just meeting once a week Black! There are so many strategies to learn and practice. Enemies to study. Spells to learn and invent." She said fiercely. More than a bit incensed.

"It's only a stupid club Fox. Something to put on my resume." Brea flushed on her cheeks and her eyes flashed. She stood nearly chest to chest looking up at him.

"How foolish of me." She whispered harshly "How stupid I am for believing in taking something so serious that could someday save your life Black." Each word said forcefully with a shove to his chest until he was at the edge of the lake and when she finished she pushed him into the lake and whipped her wand from the waist of her short and aimed it at Warwick as he rushed towards his friend.

He held his hands up in defense. "If it helps I think he's just being thick," he whispered and nodded his head towards a sputtering Regulus attempting to pull out of the lake.

"It doesn't but I don't have time for this any longer. Thanks to you two pig heads, I'm behind on my run which means I'm going to have to skip a much desired breakfast, "she growled out but put her wand away and without another glance at the angry, dripping wet Regulus she ran back to the castle.

"What the bloody hell did I do wrong?" he gasped out to Anthony.

He only shrugged and said. "Women are barmy mate. And Gryffindor women? I figure they must be ten times even more barmy than normal."

-Since Brea had to run all the way back to Gryffindor tower for a shower and change and with Herbology for first period she knew she wouldn't have time for breakfast. This and her interaction it Regulus turned her grumpy mood to almost dangerous. She managed to catch up to the group of students from her year on their way down to the green houses. A quick glance around and she saw Regulus and Warwick standing near the edge of the group with the other Slytherins, sending her angry glances to which she made sure to answer back with her own. The two were in the middle of an angry staring contest when Guy walked up to her.

"Morning Brea! I saw you weren't at breakfast. I guessed you were out running like you had written me about during the summer break. So I brought you a muffin!" Guy said and held up a strawberry muffin.

Not breaking her angry glare from Regulus she snatched the muffin from Guy with an angry "Thank you Guy." Then she took a large obvious bite and if possible Regulus looked even angrier than before. "It's very good." She said enjoying the thought that she got to have a little breakfast after all and if Regulus looks were to be judge he didn't get to have any.

"Uh you're welcome?" Guy said in confusion looking between Brea and Regulus. "Is everything alright? Did the Black bloke do something? I'll speak to a professor for you if he did." Brea refused to give in first and look away from what apparently became a, who could stare angrier test between herself and Regulus.

"Nothing other than he's a thicker than Potters ego."

"Oh well if he bothers you let me know. I know a few professors who would enjoy giving a Slytherin a well-deserved set down." This statement startled Brea so much she lost the glaring contest. She stopped abruptly and turned her wrath on an unsuspecting Guy.

"How dare you!" She said a bit loud, earning her several stares. She lowered her voice but the anger was very apparent. "You know nothing of him nor what he has to go through on a daily basis just to avoid mind crushing torture. You should take a harsh look at yourself and consider not giving strength to prejudice and hatred." She left a stunned Guy and marched the rest of the way to the greenhouse.

"What in Merlin's beard was that all about?" Stacy asked as Brea stood between her and Rose.

"This just might be the year I go batty," said Brea.

-Brea's foul mood continued with every class. The homework piling on already, the detention she got for herself and Stacy, the guilt of forgetting her mission, realizing Wickliff was a git, and Regulus with his other half, interrupting her peaceful sleep deprived morning. By detention she simply wanted her bed by the window, Gred by her ear, and a Jane Austen book in her hands. After a sloppy essay describing her disrespect, she and Stacy headed straight for their dorm, tuning out the voices of James begging Lily to watch him practice, her answer for him to jump off the astronomy tower without wand or broom, Sirius scaring a first year with Peeves tales and Peter laughing uproariously.

"I'm sorry for that Stacy." Brea said once in bed. Rose was in the bathroom still.

"It's alright. My honor to share the record for getting detention over my best friend being a dork." Brea smiled and hopped tomorrow would be better.

The next morning Brea did wake with a clearer mind and the decision to avoid running along the Black Lake. Instead she ran along the grounds. Mapping out a path was more of a challenge but she found one that was peaceful and she didn't run into ridiculous boys this time. However as she was running past the old ruins of the clock tower Brea noticed an overgrown path disappearing behind the walls of the clock towers courtyard. Her time was running about yet she couldn't resist not knowing where it went to. Steadying her breath and wand at the ready Brea walked along the path, brushing low hanging vines out of her way. Through the path she came upon a very old stone wall covered in moss and vines. At first glance Brea really did think it was just a wall, a part of the clock tower and nothing of interest but a flash of color through the vines caught her eye, using her wand she moved the vines to the side to reveal an oval opening just large enough for a person to get through if they bent slightly.

Of course Brea knew she had to step through and in the early morning light she gasped in delight. Inside was a garden of stone and green, old benches lined an ancient walkway with flower bushes and ferns of every color. Flowers which shouldn't be in bloom flourished and filled the air with the fresh smell of flowers and clean grass. Winter might be the season of Brea's soul but an eternal spring was the next best thing. She had just finished exploring when she heard the distant call of a bell which threw Brea in a panic. She was late! Running as fast as her short legs would allow she made it to Gryffindor tower as the other students were leaving for class.

Brea attempted to sneak into Professor Binns History of Magic class unnoticed. Hard to do since everyone was already seated and passing notes during his lecture. The slightest commotion gets everyone's attention. Knowing she looked absolutely frightful with her hair in a sagging ponytail, her tie undone, shirt untucked, stockings still around her ankles and robes held in her arms instead of on them.

Ignoring the whispering stares Brea stared straight ahead and moved to a seat in the back, hoping Bins continuing of his lecture meant he hadn't notice her slip in. However as soon as she sat down he said "Detention Miss Fox," without pausing between sentences. The classroom snickered and Brea groaned letting her head fall on the desk.

She muttered "Yes sir." Across the room sat an angry Regulus.

"What do you suppose she's been up to?" He whispered angrily to Anthony who as absent mindedly drawing on his parchment.

"Well if you ask me..." he glanced back at the Fox girl. Her rosy cheeks, breathing still faster than normal, and over all dishevelment. His first thought was snogging, and he got a rather wicked idea. Leaning back to Regulus he muttered "she looks as if she has been recently snogged senseless." He almost delighted in the anger rolling off his best friend and couldn't resist shaking him up a bit more. "Maybe even by that Hufflepuff bloke that's always following her. He did bring her a muffin yesterday after you caused her to miss breakfast…"

At first Regulus didn't say anything until he snapped his quill. "Bloody hell..." he growled and gave Anthony an angry glare.

-The next day Brea made a point of ignoring all distractions during her morning run ensuring she had enough time for an after run shower, properly dressed, and a decent breakfast. She wasn't afraid of detention but it was really cutting into her homework time and her wish to get back into the Room of Requirement. After diligently taking notes for all her classes, doing as much homework before dinner as possible, and eating a large meal Brea skipped up to the defense room. Luckily there would be no dueling it was simply the first meeting to discuss partners and rules.

There weren't many there to sign up, much to Brea's surprise. She had figured the club to be popular with students just itching to curse one another. However the four Marauders, herself, Stacy, a couple of sixth and seventh years made up the Gryffindors. Less than five made up by Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Guy was the only Hufflepuff and he didn't meet Brea's eyes, there was Regulus, and Anthony as well as three other Slytherins. Brea rolled her eyes when she noticed that out of sixteen students she was one of only three witches to sign up, Stacy and the other a Ravenclaw. Once everyone had signed up, the professor broke up the meeting and said tomorrow he would have a list of partners posted.

Brea had noticed Regulus and Warwick whispering the entire time and joking to themselves. Her temper rising with each second by the end of the meeting her hands were clenched irrationally. Why weren't they taking this serious? Even the bloody Marauders were paying attention. Once the meeting adjourned and students filed out Brea stomped up to Regulus.

"If you aren't here to take this seriously Black you and your sidekick should leave it to us whom actually want to prepare ourselves." She said to him angrily.

The laughter left the two boys eyes immediately and Regulus snapped back at her "Those people in there were a bloody joke Brea. Half of them, your little lapdog included, wouldn't know how to defend against a dark curse even if their wand did it for them. If you really believe this is going to help you become a better dueler then be prepared to be let down."

Brea's eyes flashed and she stood as tall as she could. "It's why I'm here. To help them survive. Why are you here?" Regulus flicked his eyes from her face to behind her. His brother and friends were standing behind her, and the Hufflepuff bloke was behind them.

Looking back at Brea he said quietly and for only her to hear "It's another thirty minutes away from the dungeons….and the only excuse for.." he broke off shaking his head and said a bit louder "Madness."

Brea stepped back and she felt Sirius put an arm around her shoulders to lead her away, she glanced over her shoulder to see Regulus leaning against the wall, shoulders hunched, Guy walking in the opposite direction.

"Come along Mad Fox," Sirius said giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Before they rounded the corner Brea yelled out "And bloody stop saying bloody!" Surprising Regulus into a slight smile as he looked up, and Sirius laughed loudly.

-The next afternoon Brea was on her way to the library to get a head start on the homework due next week when she heard James and Sirius hollering her name from down the hall. In impatience she waited as they took turns gasping out of breath

"So we were following Snivolus-" Sirius broke off as she interrupted him.

"Severus you mean," Brea said with a frown

"Whatever. And we went by the defense room." Said James.

"And we didn't think the partners would be posted yet-"

"But they were, I got paired with the Ravenclaw bird by the way, not complaining about that-"

"Sirius!" Brea said.

"You got paired with-"

"Regulus!"

Brea stomped her foot in frustration. "Naturally I get stuck with the git who doesn't even care about the club." Sirius laughed.

"Yea have fun with that. James got paired with a skeevy looking Slytherin, and Stacy got paired with the Warwick bloke."

"It's already going to be more exciting than last year's club" James said ruffling Brea's hair.

She swatted him away and asked "So what are you so masterful charmers off to do instead of homework?"

"Probably get back on the hunt for ol Snivel- uh Severus…" Sirius said when Brea glared at him.

"You know James if you keep harassing Lily's best friend it's only going to make her dislike you more." When James scoffed and rolled his eyes she pressed harder. "I mean it Potter. Someday she will really like you if only you would stop being a git around her all the time. Severus is her oldest friend and told her she wasn't a freak when her own sister ostracized her for being different. And now she sees you doing the same to her best friend."

"But you know he's digging into the Dark Arts Brea! Lily shouldn't be around him!"

Brea's voice grew passionate and waved her hands through the air as she spoke. "So what if he is! That doesn't make him evil- it doesn't! For all you know Lily may be the only one keeping him from going full on Death Eater! Lily cares for him and him for her and you will only drive her further from you if you torture him so. James do you have any idea what they do to other Slytherins down in those dungeons if they don't practice Dark Arts? They have nowhere to go so they act out of survival. You are so good inside James and if you give Lily time she will see it for herself. And you can start by doing the brave and dashing thing and support her choice of friend." Brea ended her speech in a desperate attempt to make him see reason.

This was the first action she had taken against the future since first year and it felt important. Important that Lily and Severus stay friends. She knew without a doubt that Lily would eventually fall for James and if she stopped the torture now then maybe just maybe they will have more time together than they did before. And maybe Severus would see that James wasn't all that bad after all and not latch so emotionally onto the regret of losing Lily in his life and find his own piece of happiness.

James looked at her stunned and Sirius a bit skeptical but Brea wasn't done yet. Orders began to fly from her lips. "And another thing, give some of Peters' ideas a chance. He could use some confidence and who better to give it to him and his best friends." Brea turned and walked down the Hall, the two Marauders left to ponder her words, and yelled over her shoulder, "Tell Moony I have some chocolate for him in the common room."


	8. Chapter 8

1975

**Parallels**

Brea checked her homework journal to be sure she was ahead for the week. Seeing her weekend free Brea dashed out of bed for her run, leaving little Gred on her windowsill. The crisp fresh air of the Hogwarts greenery cleared her mind, left her ready to begin her day doing the only thing she could do to prepare herself. After a fast breakfast and dodging Torrin's badgering about Quidditch tryouts, she ran to the Room of Requirement. The Room equipped itself with targets and dummies at her disposal, waiting for her to begin.

The young witch spent nearly the entire day brushing up on her shielding spells before trying her lower skill spells, pleased she had pushed herself to read ahead in her research. Next were a few higher level spells in which it took quite some time to get the intricate wand movements just right. Soon after however she caught on to the more advanced spell work and she was dodging spells from the Rooms dummies and flinging curses and jinxes. She didn't have the elegance that Sirius was rumored to have but she was determined to match him before the end of the year.

By the late afternoon Brea was dripping sweat and breathing heavily, exhaustion settling on her heavily. 'So much for thinking you were fit old girl. Imagine having to do this day in and day out.' She wondered to herself.

It was quite past the time to take a break but Brea wanted to try to try one last spell on her first day of training herself. Brea wanted to call a patronus. Over the summer Brea had read all about them and knew they could be quite difficult to call. She had never attempted one before but knew from her reading she would need her happiest memory. Brea thought hard. Her memories of before Hogwarts were faded and the faces difficult to remember now, certain memories were still clear such has riding on Ron's shoulders and while they were indeed happy she could no longer fill herself with the feeling she had from them so long ago. To be honest there hadn't been many moments of pure happiness since her walk across time. There was Sirius tickling her into hysterics for pour ink on his transfiguration essay. And Rose brushing her hair in just the same way Hermione would, humming a tune. But Brea supposed her absolute happiest moment was the moment when her three friends on the last night of their third year were huddled in front of the common room fire, laughter mixed with that of the four marauders as they sprawled across the chairs and couches telling jokes and stories on their last night before summer holidays. Brea had felt like she almost _belonged_ with them. That she had always been with these wonderful people.

Letting it fill her she lifted her wand and said "_Expecto patronum_!" Nothing happened and Brea sighed, secretly hoping that she would have been brilliant enough to get the difficult spell on her first go. An unpleasant feeling of being subpar took over, turning her once good mood a bit sour.

"I'll work on you again when I'm not so exhausted." She promised herself, not ready to give up on the impossible magic just yet.

-"Where have you been oft to all day?" Torrin said as a sweaty Brea sat across from him and Rose for dinner.

"I'm taking more classes this year, so between all the homework, detentions, my new hobby of running and now practicing for the dueling club, I've just not been able to slow down." Brea replied with a shrug as she smothered a plate of roasted beef with greens and gravy.

"You don't have to take on so much Brea the world will go on if you slow down. We hardly see you anymore. And that's saying something as I have Quidditch practice if I want that keeper position! That's another bit. You said you would try out with Stacy for chaser. What happened to that?" He said uncharacteristically in a bossy tone.

Brea's temper which had already been on a thin wire recently snapped and she set her fork onto the table angrily, her eyes flashing gold.

"That's just it Torrin. Maybe I've got a bit more at stake in this life and I'm doing everything I can to save it. Save people like you. Maybe I don't have time to play petty games." Brea snapped.

"Brea!" Rose cried in shock. But the upset witch ignored both their shocked expressions and stormed from the Great Hall, her appetite gone. She was almost running for the Entrance Hall, her emotions full of righteous anger. 'Don't they realize that something has to be done? Who has time for silly games anymore? They want to remain ignorant that's fine with me but to ask me to do the same when I already know so much? How dare him.' Each thought pulling her further and further from her once solid friendship.

Brea ended up in the little garden which had in the beginning caused her such trouble, now she sought its peace. The emotional young witch laid down on an old stone bench with a sigh. A glow of fireflies floated through the air, a pink sunset highlighting the ferns and trees. Serenity was instant but didn't last long as it made way for guilt.

'What was wrong with me?' She asked herself. She felt so unprepared for this task, these emotions, and this life in general! Why did it all fall on her! She wished with everything she could that she could follow Torrin's advice. Not take so many classes, skip on homework and take a music class instead of defense. She wished she could tell the boy she fancied that she thought he was brave and handsome without putting him in danger. That she had the luxury of having a dream job paired with a fairy tale love. But she didn't. She's instead armed with knowledge on how to defeat the darkest wizard of all and yet she was too young and ignorant to do away with him or do anything about it. Brea had always wondered what would happen if she went to someone for help. Told them what she knew. And she supposed she could even make them believe her what with the wondrous use of magic. But then there were no guarantees that she was trusting the right person, that even with an unbreakable vow that they wouldn't somehow sell her secrets to the wrong sort. Dumbledore could be trusted she thought but when she remembered how the brilliant Headmaster was so willing to use others to achieve a means she balked. Brea felt as if her life was already out of her control enough as it was. Being handled by Dumbledore was just as undesirable as being used by Voldemort. 'Maybe if things become truly bad…' Brea thought. Then shook her head. No she was being used enough already. This one thing she had control of, her secrets and she would keep them to her grave if she must. Having already spent her life living in the lies and half-truths of others then again with those of her own.

"What am I going to do...?" She whispered into the gardens sky of fading light.

-The next two months dragged by for the students of Hogwarts. Days became a repetition of homework and classes, detention for some, extracurricular practices for others. Torrin was accepted as the Gryffindor keeper, and Stacy as a backup chaser. Brea was extremely proud of him and even though they were both on speaking terms their usual easy friendship was missing. She was unsure how to go about fixing the rift, and as he was obvious disinclined to make the first attempt, Brea didn't see why she should either. The thought of apologizing for saying what she felt was the truth left a sour taste in her mouth so she pushed her problematic friendship to the back of her mind, focusing on more important aspects of her life.

Not only was her relationship with Torrin strained, but Rose seemed to be taking the wizards side as she spoke to Brea even less than before. Brea tried not to feel hurt, telling herself that this was what made them girls. They chose love over each other. But Brea was deeply affected by losing Rose as a close friend. No longer did Rose choose to sit with Brea at the front of the room, rather she left Brea to endure alone, the seat next to her remained empty.

Brea tried sitting with other students but most were content with their partners, usually the same pairs since first year. Brea had considered begging Stacy to sit with her as they had more than a few classes together now, and Brea knew taking her from Stewart Langley would be unfair to poor Stewart. He was entirely likeable yet he was obviously head over heels for Stacy. And heartbreaker that she was Stacy exploited his adoration just a small bit. Stacy went on as if everything was fine but Brea could tell by the way she glared at the Slytherin table during breaks, something was bothering her. If you dared to ask her though she would flash a winning smile and say everything was fine. For Brea if she wasn't in class, eating, or sleeping than she was in the library for homework, in the Room perfecting her spells, or when her frustration that is teenage life became too much for four walls, Brea would slip down to her own secret garden which she had bestowed the childishly ridiculous name of Fox Hole.

Eventually Brea found her life evening out, her classes were going well at last and was making impressive progress in the dueling club. And she truly enjoyed the sometimes beautiful dance that dueling could be. Watching James, Sirius, and Remus duel was an entertaining show. Sirius was exceptional, just as Harry had described him. He was elegant and commanding when he showed his skills, and she hopped to get to go against him, secretly wishing she had been paired with him. Would have been easier on her girlish emotions.

Regulus however surprisingly was a fantastic partner. He wasn't as talented as she and his fighting definitely had a rougher feel than his elder brothers but Brea couldn't help the dreamy fascination with the shake of his head to get his hair out of his flashing silver eyes, or how dangerous he seemed with them narrowed in concentration. Despite being partners, the two kept as far apart as the professor would allow them to get away with, only speaking with the terms of dueling. Brea felt dark pleasure whenever she bested the wizard. Which to her happy pride was always. The thought of losing to anyone, especially Regulus could put Brea in a dark place. Luckily for the others around her, the extra time she put into practicing kept Brea in a happy cloud of prideful accomplishment. Her happiness became infectious to Regulus and always after a meeting they parted ways with a smile, not thinking of who else would notice.

The same couldn't be said for Stacy and Anthony. The unbalanced duo usually started the practice with an argument, him calling her a stubborn Duchess and then they would fire hexes without any real strategy or purpose and ending with them coldly ignoring the other. The helpless romantic in Brea found that whole situation deeply adorable. But she somehow knew better than to open her opinions about it.

Brea had notice a drop in threats against Severus and he spent more time outdoors away from the castle. She hopped this was a good sign.

Within the relative normalness of the past few months Brea became accustomed to her newly strained friendships, and hiding feelings for a Slytherin. Brea made a habit of looking for positive signs everywhere she went. Signs that she was making progress. She had to admit that they were few and far in-between. Over time she did take it as a good sign that the Marauders seemed to have taken her advice and kept away from Severus. His friendship with Lily remained strong and Brea hopped the peace would last.

With the many changes Brea was going through came a distinct impatience about her. Feelings of not fitting surrounded her. She was ready to be skilled enough to take on the world. Life just wasn't happening. In her restlessness as always with Brea the dawning of first winter's snow brought with it a flurry of change.

-The early morning brought an excited bundled Brea bounding out of the castle to the snow covered courtyard. She couldn't spend long since it was a Wednesday but Brea was just glad winter was back. Her mood remained light as a feather all through the day. Feeling as if nothing could bother here now that winter was there, feeding her strength.

During the dueling meeting the class learned that at the end of the term there would be a mock battle and Brea excitedly bounced ideas off of Regulus on strategies they should use.

"Alright we will be facing Sirius and Katy. Now Sirius is truly brilliant at dueling so it might be best if he focuses on me since I have faster reflexes and Katy is absolute rubbish at defensive spells so she should be quick work. I believe it would be best if I take Sirius by surprise by starting with high level curses which he won't be expecting since I'm a girl and let's face it he's pretty chauvinistic…" Brea rambled on.

Regulus was too amused by her take charge attitude and opinions to even be offended that she thought his skills were lesser than her own. He watched with a puppy smile as she wrote her strategic ideas down on parchment frowning as she listed everyone's strengths and weaknesses.

"Are you honestly telling me you don't have any weakness at fighting and I have…terrible aim?!" He laughed when Brea didn't even hesitate to confirm what she had written.

"It's true you have awful aim and I am pretty confident."

Regulus kept on grinning as she continued her work. When she tucked her hair behind her ear she did it with her quill still in her hand and got ink on her cheek. Without thinking Regulus reached up and used his thumb to wipe the ink off. She did a little blush and looked up at him through her lashes, Brea reached up to softly hold his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling back at him. Neither noticed the other Slytherins catch the glance or the worried look on Anthony's face.

-Late that Friday afternoon Brea was leaving the Library after finishing research for her potions exam when she was knocked into rather harshly.

"Watch it Fox bitch," an older Slytherin boy, named McNair if she remembered correctly. Something about his name toyed with Brea's distant memory.

He was with several others. All sixth and seventh years by the looks of them. And each giving her a look as if she were disgusting.

Brea stood and dusted herself off slowly before she spoke. "So you know who I am. An honor I'm sure. And you lovely gents are?" Brea said sarcastically. The one she thought was McNair gave her a wicked sneer.

"Oh I think you know who I am and what I can do." Brea sighed looking bored though she was feeling every bit of scared inside.

"I'm sorry gents but I just spent three hours staring at dusty books. Now have I done something to offend you lot?"

"It's enough that you dared touch a pureblood with that filthy mudblood of yours." Brea felt herself go hot at the term mudblood. Picturing the scar on Hermione's arm.

"You have no rightly idea what you are talking about. You don't know me nor my family," Brea snapped back, pulling her wand out.

Before she could say a word he snatched her wand and growled, "Grab her." As his cohorts grabbed her arms, he silenced her and the group dragged her to an empty classroom. Silenced and tied to a chair Brea could only try to hold back her tears of pain as McNair used a wicked looking knife to cut her slowly on her cheek the, the same one Regulus had cleaned the ink from. "Don't worry you worthless pile of filth." Brea heard McNair whisper in her ear. The sound of mocking laughter and cruel jeers surrounding Brea in the dark room. The occasional flash of light passed before Brea's blurry eyes before she felt the searing agony of McNair carving the word "FILTH" on the tops of her hands.

She found it almost Ironic that she was almost the same age as Harry when that Umbridge witch carved cruel words on the tops of his own.

Something about the dark magic in that knife made the pain unbearable. Brea already had a low tolerance for pain and this just made her want to die. Unable to even comprehend how she had landed herself in her current situation, it was all she could manage to remember to breathe through the dark burning.

"Don't bother trying to turn us in for this." McNair was saying as he cleaned the knife. "Be happy we are leaving you with the memories." Before he and the others left he threw her wand on the floor and said over his shoulder "and stay away from Black. He's showing great progress and potential. He's already making waves in the community with his...willingness. It would be awful if his chances at a long career were ruined because of a pair of fluttering eyes." And then they were gone.

The spells released and Brea gasped out a broken sob and stumbled to her wand. She picked it up with trembling blood soaked hands and left the classroom. The blood loss began to make her dizzy and she had to use the wall for support.

Lost on where she could go she wandered empty corridors and halls. After sometime she stumbled out into the snow covered courtyard, covering her burning hands in the numbing snow. She heard voices and looked up to see Regulus and Anthony walking towards her, Regulus with his Quidditch broom in hand. The smile that lit up his face smashed her heart and she looked about frantically. Mcnair's threats still fresh in her mind Brea broke into a stumbled run from the courtyard looking for somewhere safe.

"Brea!" Regulus called after. He ran up to where she had been standing and frowned. He saw the blood on the snow and fear clutched his stomach like a fiery fist and he ran after her, Anthony just steps behind him. She wasn't difficult to find, her trail of blood led the way to a hidden trail by the old clock tower. And through it the wizards found a trembling Brea knelt down in a green garden filled with flowers, the evening air warm and fragrant, and a stark contrast to the winter on the other side.

The boys found Brea sat under a low hanging tree, knees bent and her face buried in her robes. Her soft cries tore at Regulus' heart and he turned to Anthony, with a quiet voice, said, "You best go find Anastasiya. And have her being some bandages." Anthony nodded and left, leaving the two alone. Regulus walked over to Brea and knelt down in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here. If they find out your-" she said in quiet panic.

"Shhh they won't know. Anthony and I weren't expected for a long time anyways. Now...can I see?" He asked. She sniffed and raised her head from her knees. The cut along her cheek wasn't deep but the dark magic kept the blood from clotting at a normal rate. Her neck and pale hair were soaked in her own blood. The sight paired with her tears of pain caused him his own pain. Pulling her hair away from her neck and using his robes to wipe up the blood from her face he whispered in a harsh voice "It's not bad at all. I have doubts it will even scar." Though he meant well Brea's face crumpled and she dropped it back onto her knees and held her hands up the tops facing him.

The anger and hatred that filled Regulus was instant. He automatically grabbed both of her wrists gently and lowered them into his robe wrapping them up. Regulus knew right away that her hands were in much worse condition. Would be disfigured thanks to dark magic. He lowered his forehead onto the back of her head and said "I will make them pay for this I swear," with a voice full of anger. Brea looked up quickly in panic, tears freely falling from wide eyes.

"No! You mustn't do anything!"

"Brea I can't let them get away with this-"

"And we won't! They will pay! I have a-" she broke off when she heard steps coming from beyond the garden walls.

-Stacy was lounging in front of the common room fire, quietly flipping through a witch weekly issue. Relaxed laziness. Just what she enjoyed most.

"This says if you have been dreaming about a birds nest falling on your head then you will be getting a pimple somewhere on your face in the next week..." She said absentmindedly to Torrin and Rose who were enjoying a game of Wizards chess. Rose winning.

"Interesting." Torrin replied, obviously only half listening.

"And also that if-"

"Uh Stacy?"

"Ya?" She looked up at a second year standing by her.

"There's a guy outside the port… a very irate guy. Asked me to get you and said it was important."

Stacy rolled her eyes at the wolf whistle Torrin issued. "Another poor bloke to turn down eh?" he said with a laugh. She had been asked out by several wizards during the last couple months but she just wasn't interested. Sighing, she rolled off the couch gracefully and stuck her young out at Torrin, causing Rose to giggle lightly.

"This better be bloody good...oh it's you. Look I'm not in the mood for-" Stacy began to grumble before being interrupted.

"Listen Duchess we don't have time for you to sit atop your royal pony named Prince. Fox has been hurt. Badly and needs bandages. And we need to keep it quiet." Stacy was stunned speechless and remained frozen. "Go hurry!" Anthony said impatiently and waited as she nodded and ran back into her common room.

She ignored the curious questions from Torrin as she hurried back out to Anthony with bandages and some dittany she had left over from last year. She yelped in surprise when Anthony grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs and hall ways, out of the castle.

'Maybe this Warwick bloke isn't such a git if he's trying to help Brea.' She thought before speaking out loud. "Where is she? What happened?" She asked as they ran.

"Some garden she found and I don't know. I left to get you before finding out. But I have my suspicions. Those two think they are clever in hiding how they feel but they foolishly allowed the wrong sort of people see the wrong sort of look. Stupid girl. She shouldn't have touched him." He said angrily. This flared Stacy's temper and she yanked her hand from Anthony's grip.

"How dare you blame her? If you had convinced him to stay away from-"

"We don't have time for this! She was losing a lot of blood when I last saw her."

"This is _not_ over," she bit out.

"Of course it's not Duchess." He said with a roll of his brown eyes. When they finally made their way through the opening of the garden the sun was well gone and could only see by the light of their wands. Stacy turned into full on healer mode when she saw the state of her friend. She rushed over and pushed Regulus roughly off to the side and he stood with hands tangled in his hair as he watched, Anthony beside him.

"Merlin Brea!"

"I'm ok shhh I'm ok really just a bit of blood," Brea said in a tired voice, more for her benefit than her friends.

"Brea! I know you! You stub a toe and you're wearing a full leg cast and downing pain potions like they were cola shots!" This brought out a watery smile from the injured witch and Regulus looked at Anthony, curious who answered with a clueless shrug. Brea bit her lip in pain as Stacy worked on cleaning her wounds.

"You would...make...a great…healer...Stacy" Brea said, breathing through the new increase in painful burning.

Stacy smiled as bright as she could. "Fellas I could use more light." And the two boys held their lighted wands down closer so she could see her work better. By the time the blood had slowed enough for the bandages to do their job the time was very late. Brea wiped her eyes one last time.

"You two should go. Say you stopped by the kitchens. I'm sorry about your robe..." She whispered and tried to stand.

"Slow now. There you go." Regulus had rushed over to Brea and helped her to stand. He began to walk her to the exit of the garden, she was leaning on him slightly. Stacy let them walk away before she stormed over to Anthony, eyes wild and angry.

"You keep him away from her! She's a sweet girl and deserves all the kindness in the world. Not the pain he is and will bring her!" She whispered harshly, her Russian accent deepening slightly. Anthony had to bend slightly to be at eye level, his own anger getting hot.

"If you think I have some control over Regulus you are mistaken Duchess. Perhaps you should keep your fox in a cage. In fact you are bloody stupid for trusting me and going anywhere with me alone!" He snarled, handsome features in a scowl. Stacy straightened her back, her face losing all expression.

"You honestly blame her for this. You know...I had thought as you brought me out here that you were different."

"Well Duchess think again. I only helped because that bloody friend of mine asked me to. I personally believe we shouldn't have involved ourselves but too late for that." Stacy didn't answer. She simply shook her head in disappointment and left him there.

Brea and Regulus hadn't gone far, when Stacy caught up to the pair and she angrily pulled Brea to her side.

"You shouldn't be seen with him." She said to Brea and then looked at Regulus, "You and the kingly wanker can go the long way."

Regulus pulled Stacy away from Brea for a moment and whispered "You will not let her out of your sight. Got it? She should never be alone..." he said roughly and she coldly nodded.

With her arm set around Brea's waist and helped her into the castle. Since the time was very late no one was left in the common room and as the two tiptoed into their dorm room and sighed in relief that Rose was sound asleep. Brea was still feeling listless and empty as Stacy helped her clean up and change. Her skin was very pale, and her eyes seemed tired and sunken. The two laid down in Brea's bed, Gred wadded up under Brea's chin, Brea slipped her hand into Stacy's and whispered brokenly, "Thank you Stacy." Tears coming to her eyes. "I don't know how I managed to land in this situation, I didn't do anything wrong I swear!"

"Shhh don't worry." Stacy said as she moved some of Brea's limp hair from her forehead. "You just need to get some rest." Brea nodded and closed her eyes.

"I thought I was so strong Stacy. I'm supposed to be unbreakable. I have to be. But… here I am crying about a few cuts." Brea felt her eyes water again at how pathetic she felt. 'So much for being the incredible heroine Hermione so hoped I could be.' Brea thought with a sigh.

"No talk like that. Brea you were tortured sweetie. They tried to take your strength from you honey. Don't let them. You are only weak if you don't learn from this." Stacy murmured encouragingly, smoothing Brea's matted hair from her face.

Brea soaked up the power from Stacy's wise words. "Please don't blame him. What he's doing is important for us all." Brea whispered.

Stacy rolled her eyes at the love sick comment. "Sleep." And she watched over her friend for a bit longer before falling into her own sleep filled with dreams of an innocent lamb luring her into the shadows where she remained lost forever.

-The next morning Brea had a wretched fever and shivers wracked her body. Stacy managed to keep Rose from seeing the bandages on Brea's hands and she explained the wound on her cheek was from tripping on the trick step and it must have become infected. Rose accepted the explanation with a small level of suspicion but she offered to help and brought Brea a potion to help with the fever before leaving to watch Torrin practice for his Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Stacy hovered over Brea for the entire weekend, only leaving her side to eat and even then her main goal was to take Brea something to eat as well.

Stacy ignored the Slytherin table with a vengeance and she hoped to Merlin those two arses that sat among them were doing the same. She answered Torrin's and Sirius concerns over where Brea was with the simple "She's not feeling well." And left it at that. If Brea wanted them to know what happened to her then she could tell them.

By Monday Brea felt hardly well enough for classes but she was stubborn and very happy to get out of bed finally.

'Stacy's a wonderful friend but holy knight she can smother…' Brea thought as she snuck to her wardrobe and dressed for the day. Her fever over the weekend left her feeling weak and her wounds burned. They hadn't begun to heal yet and were an angry red. Every time she looked at the words forever on her hands she felt sick. She kept them hidden in the sleeves of her robe as much as possible and vowed to sit with Stacy whenever she could from then on. A pox on Stewart and his puppy love. She needed to comfort of her best friend.

-All during her first breakfast since the attack she could feel several pairs of eyes on her from across the hall but knew she couldn't risk someone seeing her looking toward them. When she walked into their first class, out of the corner of her eye she saw Regulus, concern etched of his face. 'Merlin that boy needs to learn to hide his feelings.' She thought but sent him a quick hidden wink to let him know she was fine. Frustrated and bruised pride with aching hands but fine.

Inside Brea felt some girlish spark of hope that given with all his concern he might have some sort of stronger feelings. 'Not that I could do anything…maybe when this is all over if he still felt the same. But what if he doesn't and I missed any chance! It will all be ok. Just around the corner after all the darkness is gone' Brea thought. Stacy nudged her from her daydreams bringing her back to the present.

-The week was going about as normally as expected, once the concern over her cut cheek was old news. Brea was afraid of what would happen during the dueling meeting on Wednesday afternoon but both she and Regulus kept their distance, their eyes cold, and conversations short only saying what was necessary. However once the meeting was complete as he walked past Brea he brushed his hand over one of her bandaged hands using their robes to hide the touch. Brea felt the touch all the way to her stomach and had to fight to keep her face blank. On the outside she looked cold and bored but on the inside she felt butterflies fluttering up a storm for the first time.

-Over the course of the next couple of weeks Brea thought she was going to lose her mind with Stacy around constantly. They already had most of their classes together and usually Brea did her studying alone in the library and would help Stacy if she asked for it on her own time. Ever since Brea was attacked however Stacy followed her to the library, and continually distracted Brea with comments about whatever gossip magazine she was reading. She was there during every meal and every class and every bathroom visit and every little moment of her life now.

'I can't even seem to break away for time in the Room of Requirement or for a run- there's a thought!' Brea thought to herself during dinner. 'I have got to have a moment to myself to think!' Early the following morning Brea snuck out of the girls dorm room and over to the Room of Requirement. The snow may prevent her from running and Stacy may keep her from dueling in the evening but there was nothing wrong with using alleged running time for fighting time.

"Hello old friend," Brea greeted the Room with a smile of contentment and fell into the familiar dance of fighting. Unleashing all the anger and pain she had been hiding inside since that Friday night. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to be so easily disarmed and began to practice her spells nonverbally.

She hadn't had much luck but she did manage a shield spell silently. Soon her sweat ran down her arms, stinging her cut hands. The cut along her cheek was nearly healed but red. She thought Regulus might be right and that it wouldn't scar and if it did it wouldn't be very noticeable. The words on her hands still made her feel sick but she felt the easiest way to get past that but of trauma was to use them as a reminder that she was not invincible and what she was fighting for. She was attacked because her blood status was unknown therefore that made her dirty and therefore unworthy of attentions from one of their own ranks. What made her angrier than that fact was that McNair's inflicted injuries on her were more likely a warning for Regulus than for anything against herself.

Brea sat down leaning against the cool wall of the room, her wand still humming in her hand and whispered "Someday this will all be worth it…."

-"Miss Fox will you wait after class?" Professor Slughorn asked Brea on the first Potions class of December. She looked up from her potion ingredients at him and blinked in surprise.

"Of course Professor." She replied full of curiosity. Slughorn hadn't asked to speak to her alone very often and usually it was just about how impressed he was with her potion work.

Once the class ended and she had all her supplies put away she approached his desk and nodded at Stacy to wait outside the door.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Brea asked in a polite tone when she stood before his desk.

"Miss Fox dear girl over the past four years you have shown exceptional skills and intelligence in not only my classes but your others as well." Brea ducked her head in shyness, it wasn't often a professor complimented on the work done for their own classes much less other classes.

"Thank you sir. I was taught from an early age the importance of staying ahead in my studies and setting high goals for myself."

"Very good upbringing I see then! Well dear girl it's paid off. I would like to extend an invitation to you. Every so often I gather students who show excellent skill and ambition, for a dinner party. Usually in attendance are former students of mine who have gone onto extreme success!"

Brea felt a warm glow spread through her and she smiled in excitement. It wasn't the thought of being "collected" as Hermione had called it. It was the thought that she was good enough to be considered. Someone in this time felt she would be a success and this was supremely important for Brea's confidence.

"Sir it would be an extreme pleasure and honor to attend." She said with a wide smile. Slughorn gave her the date and time for the dinner which would be actually a Christmas party. It would be held the Saturday before the Holiday break in the evening. There would be dancing so she was encouraged to bring a partner if she wished. Brea skipped out of the classroom and into Stacy who had waited instead of heading to dinner.

"He asked me to join his club!" Brea said with a spin.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "And why is that so great?"

"Well for one it's nice that my swotty ways are being noticed and appreciated. And second I have never dressed up before. I used to dream of grand parties. All the ladies dressed in the latest dress fashions and the gentlemen dressed in their black and white dress robes. That one dance that makes the whole evening feel like it's made of pure magic!" Brea said wistfully and dreamy eyed.

"You are such a ridiculous romantic Brea!" Stacy laughed giving her best friend a shove. Brea smiled and shrugged.

"I had a healthy supply of romantic fairytales when I was younger."

"Makes sense. So do we have to find you a date to this?" Brea sighed

"I honestly don't want to. The only wizard I would even consider going with isn't an option. And going with the second wizard who would even be a possibility feels as if I would be using him and even still I haven't spoken to him since first day of this term. Do you think it would be acceptable to take Sirius? I imagine he would enjoy the opportunity to get up to no good"

Stacy hesitated before answering "That's a tricky situation Brea but it seems like he is the best choice to go with. I'm still not sure what happened with Guy. He seemed an all right sort."

"He is! He's just got some prejudice in him that rubbed me the wrong way."

By now the two girls had made their way down to the great hall for dinner. Once they sat in their usual spots Brea nodded her head towards Sirius a few seats down. Stacy shrugged in reply then nodded to the silent question on if she should ask Sirius.

"Padfoot!" Hollered Brea and waved him over when he looked up. Brea received a few glares from girls that fancied themselves in love with the pompous troublemaker, as he left his friends for a moment.

"Yes my favorite mad Fox?" He said once he sat facing her, straddling the bench.

"I need to take someone to Slughorn's Christmas party and figured you would enjoy the opportunity to cause a bit of mayhem. Only after I've enjoyed the obligatory dance naturally." Sirius was stunned at first then after a glance at his brother who just so happened to be watching curiously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked in a low voice. Brea frowned.

"Well yes. I'd go alone but I've never danced before and no one's going to ask me themselves. Besides I think of you as a brother. That's what almost brothers do right?" Sirius shoved a hand through his hair impatiently, sometimes forgetting just how naive Brea could be.

"That's not what I meant. I think of you as a sister and I'm still royally pissed you won't tell me about who hurt you but an almost brother does not take his brothers girl-"

"I'm not his girl Sirius. And even if I was I can't be seen with him. But I got it. I'll go alone." Brea said sadly and picked at her dinner roll glumly. Sirius groaned and dropped his head into his hands

"Fine one dance then I'm spiking the pumpkin juice with fire whiskey." Brea's demeanor changed instantly and she gave him an impish grin and tight hug. He swatted her away grumpily. "Wear something pretty." He said before sitting back in his place. This brought Brea to a stop and she turned to Stacy who was watching in amusement.

"I have nothing to wear!" She cried in panic and the delighted laughter from Stacy turned heads.


	9. Chapter 9

1975

**Matching Making Delights**

During the last Dueling club meeting of the year the partners were huddled together, making last minute strategy preparations and going over wand movements. Brea and Regulus sat on opposite sides of a table in the far corner as she read off a list of spells for him to cast against Katy. They were for the most part simple jinxes, and when he saw the list of spells she had for use against Sirius he felt a smile trying to escape. As the duels began everyone gathered to the side of the cleared classroom and cheered their friends, none more so than Brea cheering her fellow Gryffindors.

When it came time for his and Brea's challenge against Sirius and Katy, Brea was the perfect picture of cool and collected. Her face impassive and hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had removed her robe so she was left in her white long sleeved uniform shirt under a sweater vest, uniform skirt, black stockings and shoes. When she rolled up her sleeves Regulus thought she was the picture of fierce little fighter, more of a hissing kitten than anything. He noticed she no longer had bandages on but her scars must have been hidden with a glamor charm since he didn't see them. The thought of seeing them made him sick with guilt.

The four students took their places at the front of the large classroom, Sirius with an arrogant smirk on his handsome face and his partner Katy looked worried and stood slightly behind Sirius. Regulus and Brea stood shoulder to shoulder and they took their stances and bows and immediately Regulus blocked a jelly leg curse Sirius shot at Brea before firing _tarantallegra_ at Katy, and she fell to the floor with a yelp, and Brea summoned the fallen witch's wand from where it clattered to the floor. Meanwhile Brea deflected a _melofors_ from Sirius and sent a stinging hex which he blocked. However her oppungo jinx caused him to run a short ways to avoid being pecked by the diving birds. His distracted running gave Regulus a wicked idea and he hit Sirius with a trip jinx, Sirius gave a shout as he began to fall but Brea stopped him with _leviosa_.

Regulus exchanged a nod with Brea and she ended the duel with her last two spells. Her unexpected _orbis _sent Sirius feet down into the floor up to his chest, the _expelliarmus _sending his wand flying to Brea's waiting hand.

The others in the class began to clap and a good chuckle at Sirius face turning red from struggling to stand. Brea's own face lit into a proud beautiful smile as she brushed some loose hair out of her face. She happily turned to her partner as if she were about to say something but instead her smile fell and the light in her eyes dimmed. So instead of swinging her around in the sweet afterglow of victory as it's not every day he gets the chance to defeat his older brother at something, Regulus instead had to settle for pretending that he was disgusted to have been her partner, and turned away with a sneer to walk back to his things.

He was putting his robe back on when he heard Sirius say, "Is that what I get for going to that rubbish party with you." His brother's voice teasing in good nature. Regulus froze and he felt a surge of jealousy.

Brea's laughter was bright and teasing. "It was all in good fun Sirius. I knew you were a challenge so I've been working endlessly to outwit you." Regulus turned enough to watch the exchange from the corner of his eyes and he grit his teeth when his brother carelessly threw an arm around the small shoulders of the shorter witch. Not waiting for the instructor to dismiss the meeting he simply strode out. He had heard enough.

-The weekend before the Christmas party was to the relief of Brea a Hogsmead weekend. Brea had never been to a party that wasn't her own birthday party and the last one of those she'd had was her eleventh. Seemed eons ago now.

Luckily for her Stacy had plenty of experience and agreed to help her dress shop. They invited Rose but she declined for Torrin was taking her to madam Puddifoots for their first date. Brea was ecstatic for her friend's new relationship and she felt guilt that she hadn't put more effort into repairing her own relationship with them, main reason for Brea again being stubbornness mixed with shame. She let her fun with them distract her and now she was behind her "saving the world schedule".

'There will be time for friends later...' She told herself after they left Torrin and Rose to their date.

Even as she drifted from her two friends, Stacy and she just grew closer. Case in point it had been Stacy who had explained the birds and the bees the spring before. Brea had never had the conversation with Hermione, Martha or even Miss Harluff, so when life suddenly caught up to her in the form of her monthly, Stacy was the best candidate to fill the role and explained the ways of life. Even though she still kept much from her best friend, Stacy was the one to turn to when her day went wrong.

"Now then," said Stacy as the two witches stood side by side in Hogsmead, "let's get started." The first two shops they tried had nothing suitable. The styles more suited to the matronly generation. By the third Brea's impatience was beginning to show.

"Do they expect to only have customers over the age of sixty to buy this rubbish?" She said as they left the second shop and made to enter the third. Stacy chuckled at her friend's irritated expression.

"To be sure they are trying to protect our virtue with dresses like those."

"More like they want us locked up as escaped mad wom- Stacy this is it!" On the first rack Brea walked up to in the latest shop was a white creation, a layer of sheer wispy fabric atop a white flowing petticoat. Sleeveless but with wide fabric over the shoulders and a small V neck.

"You need to try this on right now!" demanded Stacy and pushed her to the fitting rooms. The bodice was fitted and the waist cinched with a long wide dark blue satin ribbon. The skirt flowed to just below her knees and when she spun for Stacy it flared out with a swish. She squealed, "You'll take it!" Giving Brea a delighted laugh. The shoes were an easy selection of white satin, a thick high heel and slight platform, a single strap to go around the ankle.

Brea to her frustration the dress and shoes had a heavy price tag forcing her to use some of the money from the Potters family vault. After her first year she allowed her guilt at taking their money to get to her and she began to keep a tally of how much she owed and her dress and shoes were going to set her much further back in their debt than she had originally planned.

'I think I'll see about finding a summer job this year. I'll be fifteen in two weeks so no reason I couldn't,' she thought as she handed the shop clerk the right amount of coin.

"Have you thought about your hair?" Stacy said as they walked out. Brea thought a moment.

"My hairs not suited enough for some of the styles I've liked. You know swept back and teased for volume? Instead I have a ribbon the same color as the one on my dress. I figure ill tie it back half up."

"That sounds perfect!" Stacy said.

The day was nearing noon and the two girls decided lunch before the walk to the castle was in order. The Hogshead was almost empty so the girls took a table by the front window and ordered some soup and butter beers wandering how Rose and Torrin were doing which got them to arguing over who could tell first the two lovebirds were perfect for each other.

Eventually the witches argued themselves out and Brea got up to find the bathroom leaving Stacy at the table. As she walked past the bathroom door marked for wizards it opened and a quick hand pulled her inside.

Brea recognized Regulus right away but still gave him a set down just for rudely startling her.

"Regulus Arcturious Black! You can't just pull unsuspecting ladies into the men's room." And when she heard the lock click she continued "and lock them in." She looked up at him when he didn't answer and took a step back at his angry expression.

"You need to be more suspecting Brea! What if I had been McNair or Rosier?" He snapped.

"I've had this on you since the door opened," she said smugly once she was able to get past her shock at his anger, and stepped up to him until the tip of her wand jabbed him in the side. He quickly swiped her wand from her hand.

"Are you sure you're better than me at dueling?" He said with a corner of his mouth turned up and she stomped her foot in childish frustration.

"Why do prat Slytherins always do that?" She grumbled and tucked her wand into her cloak after he handed if back. "Now then...what's this all about?" She gestured around. His half smile gone he pushed his hair out of his eyes

"Are you going to Slughorn's party this Friday?"

"Yes I am! Looking forward to it I've never been -"

"And you're taking Sirius." He said flatly, interrupting her excited rambling.

"I did ask him and after a- if I might be so bold- rather grand display of pouting he agreed."

"Bloody hell Brea you...you can't go wi-with bloody Sirius!" He said angrily setting both of his hands on a sink and griping it.

"Mind your language Black! And I don't understand. Why not? I don't exactly have gents lined up for me to ask." When Regulus scoffed Brea continued, letting her own anger free. "Look all I want is one normal night of my life. I want to dress up and dance for the first time and if I can't do that with the wizard I want then I'll just settle for-" Brea forced herself to break off when she saw the flash in his eyes.

Regulus leaned down slightly and said lowly. "Alright then go to the bloody party with him. But don't dance with him. Be prepared to leave after an hour and bring your cloak."

And before Brea could reply he had unlocked the door and left, his cloak snapping with his departure. In a bit of a daze Brea went back to the table, her need to use the lavatory forgotten.

"Was that Black I saw leaving?" Stacy hissed quietly. Brea only shrugged still lost in thought.

'Why am I breathing so hard…I feel like-.' Stacy broke in again with

"Then what took so long?" That's when Brea realized she had forgotten to use the lavatory. She let her head fall on the table with a thump.

"I hardly know anymore... Let's go to the common room. Want to teach me to dance?"

Stacy grinned "I've been dying to!

-The dark scowl on Regulus face told other students to stay out of his way. He was walking down the main Hogsmead street intent on going back to the castle. Anthony saw him pass from a shop he was in and ran out to catch him.

"I have been searching for you for over an hour Black! Where have you been we were supposed to-"Regulus turned sharply to Anthony,

"She's taking Sirius to that rubbish Slughorn Christmas party!" he cried angrily. Anthony sighed knowing where this was going and shoved his hands in his slack pockets.

"Regulus why do you care? She's an arrogant Gryffindor whose more than likely not a pureblood. She nothing but trouble to you!"

"I don't know! She's just...there's this…argh! Sometimes I feel as if there's this pull forcing me toward her." Regulus growled in frustration and continued to stomp away Anthony matching his stride and continued to make his point.

"What do you really know of her Regulus? She shows up out of nowhere on your balcony, has very odd behavior, no family. All she has is a reputation as a know it all. The only friend she seems to have anymore is that insane Euna. Is it because she's a problem that needs to be fixed? Are you trying to recruit her to the cause-"

"I would never bring her into something so destructive. I know you don't uphold those beliefs and neither do I. I'm simply going along with it until I'm of age and they can't touch me anymore. Until I can fight back." He said fiercely.

"That's a real swell plan, but you know you put yourself in danger showing any sign of softness for that girl. You know what happened to her was a message sent to you."

Regulus nodded. "Yea and I got it." He said quietly and the two lapsed into silence.

'Mcnair's message may have been received but I'll be damned if ill allow her to dance with my bloody brother.' Regulus thought. He had a plan.

-The week before the Christmas party was a flurry of exams and last second lectures, students passing out gifts to their friends, and going through their daily deliveries of Christmas letters from family members. Stacy and Rose were preparing to go home for the holidays leaving Brea for the fourth year alone on her birthday and for Christmas. As the two witches packed Brea waltzed around the dorm room in practice for the party that night.

Stacy over the course of the week had taught Brea a couple of waltzes and she had caught on amazingly fast and loved the feeling brought on by dancing, as if she were floating.

"Don't you think it's time to get ready?" Stacy asked from her bed where she was throwing shoes into her trunk.

"It doesn't start for four hours!" Brea said in confusion.

Rose said from her own bed, "Well you are running behind then!"

Brea looked at her friends in wide eyed bewilderment, "Does it really take four hours to get ready?"

"Yes! And usually longer! So you better go get in the shower right away!" Stacy cried out and gave Brea a little push to the bathroom.

Four hours and fifteen minutes later Brea walked down the stairs from the dorm, a knot of lead in her stomach, telling herself over and over not to trip. She had never been so elaborately dressed before and felt quite nervous on how her friends would react. Would they think she was pretty? Too over done? Brea loved makeup but her day rarely allowed for the time of applying it.

Once she was down in the common room she located Sirius sitting by the fire with James, Peter, and Remus. Sirius gave an appreciative low whistle and James said "Look at you Fox! You clean up decent enough!" Brea blushed and twisted her hands together bashfully. "You look so nice!" came from Peter.

"Thank you fellas." Brea said quietly, basking in their compliments. Not every day did someone take a moment to express them.

"Come on then. Lily asked if she could walk with us." Sirius said as he went to stand from his favorite spot.

"All right then. Good night to you." She said to the others and went to follow Sirius out.

"You do look nice Brea." Torrin said from behind her.

Brea turned back around to find Torrin standing with his ever wild blonde hair, and hands in pockets, with a sheepish smile. It was the first time he had spoken to her about something other than class and Rose since their tense words at the beginning of the term. Brea found a small bit of hope that maybe they could be close friends once more. Both were just so stubborn that it seemed it would take some time before such an achievement.

Brea smiled softly and whispered a quick thank you before making her exit from the common room.

Feeling beyond nervous and not completely sure what to do with her now restless hands so Brea wrapped her arms about her waist, and walked to Sirius side. The two met up with Lily who looked stunning with her red hair parted down the middle, and her dress of flower print cut with long sleeves and the skirt just above her knees, her shoes were of the same style with her heel a little higher than Brea's own.

Sirius and Lily chatted companionably and occasionally Brea gave her input trying to keep from stuttering. She wasn't entirely certain on why she was so nervous. Sure if she had fancied Sirius she would have dropped at the sight he made in black dress robes. His hair was long dark and wavy, falling to below his ears. He was tall and fit and any girl would fancy him. But Brea simply saw him as a brotherly prat and she was suddenly reminded of his fate if she didn't stop this war. Brea pushed down her nervousness and pulled forth her determination.

This had nothing with defeating Voldemort but it was proof that she was really here. Others knew she was here. She was changing things. She deserved a night of merriment.

Outside of Slughorn's apartments Sirius held Brea back as Lily went inside. "You really look pretty Brea." He said in a moment of seriousness.

Brea grinned, happy for another compliment to be showered on her. "Thank you Sirius. You could have done better though." She said slyly.

"Oi! Don't be cheeky Fox. Now let's go cause trouble." Sirius went to ruffle Brea's hair and she had to swat his hand back several times. Brea felt her nervousness melt away in their moment of childish fun.

They were greeted by Professor Slughorn who was ecstatic to see Brea and that dimmed only bit when he saw Sirius beside her. "And I see you've brought Mr. Black. I trust you will be following all of the rules so everyone can enjoy the party?"

Sirius threw on a gracious grin and bowed low. "Of course professor. I've come as a friend of our dear studious Miss Fox."

"Of course of course. Go on dear girl and mingle. There are many great minds in this room tonight. Never hurts to make a new acquaintance or two."

Brea smiled "Thank you sir. Come on Black lets go find Lily." She grabbed the sleeve on his robe and pulled him after her.

There were surprisingly quite a few students and by the looks even a few former students in attendance. The evening was early and several couples danced to cheery Christmas music while most mingled by the food and drink tables. Brea was entranced by the glow of candles on the Christmas decorations. The feel of winter in the air bringing ease to Brea. She spotted Lily after a moment chatting with an older witch and Lily waved them over when she spotted Brea and Sirius making their approach.

"Oh Lily isn't it wonderful?" Brea asked in a breathy voice as she looked around. "Oh look there's Severus talking with what looks to be Libatious Borage! Oh I hope it's about an internship. He would do wonderful with the potions master." Brea gushed. When Sirius scoffed she elbowed him in the side.

"I have been encouraging him to apply for internships. We sit our O.W.L.s this year and I expect Severus will score even higher than me on the potions test." Lily replied.

"He's looking very well isn't he?" Brea said noticing that his hair was clean and while his robes didn't look brand new they fit him well.

"Brea look isn't that Rayna Darcy? A Ravenclaw in your year?" Lily asked nodding her head to the opposite side of the room. Brea craned her head to get a look. She spotted Rayna Darcy a fourth year Ravenclaw sitting on a sofa in a pretty red dress. Her hair was a pretty shade of dark brown and in feathered layers, with pretty eyes of brown. What must have caught Lily's attention was the direction of Rayna's eyes. She was shyly following Severus every move. Poorly hidden adoration in them.

"Oh Lily! I think Rayna fancies him!" she whispered in excitement. Sirius scoffed again and this time both girls elbowed him in the side. "Oi!" he yelped but the girls ignored him. "She's a brilliant musician. Professor Flitwick is always going on about what a wonderful voice she has. Must be why she was invited along." Brea told Lily in a quiet voice.

"She's perfect. I've never played match maker before Lily how do we go about this." Brea's voice full of excitement that maybe this is the turning point for Severus life.

"The easiest way in this situation is to get them to dance. I'll go up to him and tell him that Sirius made –"

"Hey I didn't ask to be a part of this hen party!" Sirius cry interrupted Lily's plan making.

"Shush Black, go on Lily." Brea said giving Sirius a pinch on the arm.

"Okay, so Sirius made the comment that he didn't think Severus would be able to get a girl other than myself to dance with him."

Brea caught on and continued, "During this Sirius you need to be looking at Rayna as if you are about to ask her to dance. Severus's intense completely understandable dislike of you will spur him to accept the challenge, he really cannot resist one after all, and he will sweep in and rescue the damsel from Sirius rakish advances. It's settled. Ready?" Lily nodded and set off towards Severus.

Before Sirius went to do his part he said, "After this are we dancing? I really want to get this party going." He said and she saw the silver flask in his robe pocket. Brea rolled her eyes.

"No after this you are free to do whatever you want." Sirius eyes moved to the door before he looked back at her. "Good because I did not fancy getting into a fight over a bird I don't even want to shag."

Brea's innocent eyes nearly popped out of her skull at his crude statement. "Sirius! You-what-you- you can't say stuff like that! Shagging indeed. You just turned sixteen! You can't be doing you know… _that_!" Sirius just laughed and walked away to play his part, albeit reluctantly. Brea fanned her red face watching the scene unfold before her.

Lily had just finished talking to Severus and he was glaring at Sirius and then his eyes moved to Rayna who was sadly looking from Lily to Severus. 'The poor dear believes they have something going on-oh there he goes!' Right according to the plan Severus strode across to the room and bent down to ask if she wanted to dance. Brea couldn't hear the words spoken but she imagined them and then there was the beautiful smile on Rayna's face as she stood and set her hand in his.

Brea moved away from the tables and leaned on a pillar, sipping her drink, and humming to the Christmas carols very content with how her first foray into an elegant social setting was going. She saw Sirius expertly pour fire whisky into the punch bowl and she shook her head chuckling as he handed a stodgy old wizard a cup.

Her happiness slipped a bit when she saw Regulus finally. He was presently by the door posing stiffly with Professor Slughorn for an awkward looking picture. Brea felt the butterflies begin to create a storm in her stomach as she looked at him. His dress robes were well tailored and fit him perfectly. They were similar to Sirius only Regulus had a shiny black waistcoat on. Black hair falling into his silver eyes, an arrogantly bored expression on his face. For a boy of fifteen he was as tall as Slughorn and he had lost some of the knobby skinny look from previous years.

When Slughorn finally had the perfect picture of the Slytherin seeker who hadn't lost a snitch in the three years of playing, he allowed Regulus to make his way to the other guests. Brea watched from her pillar as he stood on the opposite side of the room striking up a conversation with a short plump young man that Brea did not recognize. Brea was beginning to wonder if he had noticed her yet when she saw his eyes meet hers for a brief moment before looking at the door. Taking that as a sign to leave she set down her drink and slipped over to Lily who was now talking with both Severus and Rayna.

"Hello Rayna! You look perfectly stunning." She said and the girl blushed

"Thank you." Rayna said in a sweet voice.

"Severus you were positively dashing as the two of you danced. Lovely indeed." His initial glare softened and he even gave Brea a small smile. She sent Lily a secret smile when he ever so slightly moved closer to Rayna's side. "Lily I'm going to the bathroom. I'll find you or Sirius later."

"Ok see you in a bit." Lily said before asking Rayna about any musician aspiration she might have. Brea then weaved her way towards the door. A young man with striking white hair and a haughty expression stood in her way coolly looking around the room.

"Excuse me sir." She said in a quiet voice the niggling at the back of her mind finding him familiar. He looked down at Brea and gave her a sickly charming smile before moving to the side.

"As you wish dear girl. And may I say that is a lovely necklace. Goblin made. Unique. Heirloom perhaps?" He said in a calculating tone and using a cane to move the crystal on her necklace over. Brea looked him in the eye and touched the necklace from Martha nearly five years ago.

"Yes it is." She said with a sad smile.

He nodded, "You best keep it close then. Looks important." He said before walking away as Professor Slughorn was waving to him.

Brea watched the handsome man walk away for a moment trying to place him before she gave up and left the room and down to an alcove at the end of the hallway. On either side of the alcove were a suit of armor and in one of them Brea had stashed her little white bag that she usually had on but felt would be out of place in such a formal setting. She whipped out her cloak from Hermione and tied it on with the hood covering her head. The warmth of the cloak blocked out the bone deep cold of winter in the dungeons and she sat in the shadows to wait.

Telling herself 'It's only Regulus, no sense in being nervous.' But she was anyways.

-Regulus saw Brea across the room the moment he stepped inside. He only had a moments glance before he was intercepted by Slughorn. The vision she made had him catch his breath. Her white dress suited her smaller height, the ribbon and skirt accented her small waist. Her pale hair laid on her shoulders and a blue ribbon held her hair back from her face. The shoes showed the long lines in her calves and ankles. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes laughing as she and the Evans girl both elbowed his brother for something idiotic he had said, Regulus was sure.

"Regulus! Ecstatic you could make it come in come in let me get a Christmas photo of you eh?" Regulus was pulled over to the side, interrupting his praiseful gaze on Brea.

Slughorn was in the middle of telling Regulus which way to pose when he heard Brea cry out "Sirius!" and he couldn't resist the instinct to look at her. She had a shocked expression before she whispered something to Sirius which made him laugh before walking away from her. 'What the bloody hell is going on over there.' He wondered irritably, his mood dropping. Slughorn drew him back from his thoughts and he ended up in a terribly awkward pose with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders and Regulus leaning away for some space.

When he was finally free he moved to the side of the room next to a random wizard who looked somewhat familiar. He opened a conversation about how the wizard knew Slughorn fighting with his entire being not to look at Brea. He knew there were Death Eaters in attendance. In fact he saw Lucius Malfoy had just entered and he also knew he would have to converse with him. Regulus only thought to get Brea out of the room. He took a breath and looked at Brea. She was watching him at that moment and he silently told her it was time to leave with a movement of his eyes towards the door and he immediately felt better as she began to follow his lead. She stopped a moment to talk to Snape, Evans and the girl in his and Brea's year he knew as Darcy.

His stomach dropped when he saw Lucius had not moved from the doorway yet and Brea was now approaching the young Death Eater. 'Does the girl not know a Slytherin fool when she sees one!' he thought.

He tried not to stare are at the interaction but he couldn't help the flinch as Lucius used his cane to touch her necklace. When their exchange was finally over Regulus couldn't let go of the fear he was feeling at the thought of Brea being brought to the attention of such dangerous wizards again.

Lucius briefly made his greetings to Slughorn and then made his way around the room until he reached Regulus. The little man who had been going on about something boring said a hasty greeting before making his retreat to the snack table.

"There you are Black. I trust your studies are going well."

"Yes they are. And the wedding preparations?"

"On schedule. Narcissa has a hoard of relatives and elves to help and it's going quite well." Regulus nodded and waited for Lucius to say what he actually came to say. He didn't have to wait long. "I hear there was a misunderstanding earlier in the year." Malfoy said in a cool tone.

"Was there? Anyone I know?" Regulus replied, hoping his tone was bored.

"There seemed to be a bird who didn't understand her place. How thankful McNair was there to teach her of her error."

Regulus felt anger pooling inside of him and he grit his teeth. However he managed to keep his voice calm and filled with arrogance, "Ah yes. Wish I had been there for it. Flint unfortunately kept us late for practice during that delightful event. I had a spell or two I could have used some practice on."

Lucius nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer. "Let's just hope the message sent, stayed."

"Couldn't agree more." And Regulus picked a glass up in a salute, wicked grin in place.

"Tell me what you think of Snape." Lucius went on to a new subject, causing frustration to Regulus. Brea had been waiting for ten minutes now and Regulus was losing patience.

"He's an alright sort. Mad about potions. Creative with charms. He's practiced some dark arts." Regulus said with a shrug. "Do you believe he's recruit-able?"

"I couldn't say for certain. I believe he can be useful but to be fully recruited….time would only tell with that. Half-blood and all that."

Lucius nodded. "See what you can do." And without further word to anyone in the room he left.

'Merlin I hope Brea thought to hide…' After waiting as long as he could stand which wasn't more than a moment after Lucius closed the door Regulus left as well.


	10. Chapter 10

1975

**Waltzing to the Carols **

A first look around told Regulus no one was in the hallway and he wasn't sure if he should be wary or relieved. He noticed the alcove at the end of the hallway and quickly strode down to it. Quietly he looked around the corner and sighed in relief when he saw Brea seated in the shadows of the alcove. She was sitting with her knees drawn up hiding them within her dark blue cloak.

"Brea..." He said quietly. She reached her hands up and quickly pulled the hood of her cloak back some and peeked out at him with a grin.

"You certainly took your time!" She whispered a bit loudly. Regulus smiled back then quickly leant forward and grabbed her wrist, she looked at him in surprise but he only turned his smile into a half grin, then he took off running, pulling her along behind him. Brea held tightly onto her billowing cloak with her free hand was they ran through corridors and staircases. She had no idea where he was leading her but the bit of breathless laughter that escaped, echoing in the empty castle, told her she didn't care in this rare carefree moment.

When he pulled her outside into the snow Brea stopped short. "Regulus I can't walk through snow in these shoes!" She hissed and Regulus rolled his eyes. Before she could do more than give a startled yelp he turned around.

"Climb on! I saw a couple of muggles do this from my bedroom window once."

Brea snorted unladylike, "You, Regulus Black, want to give a piggy back ride."

He looked over his shoulder with impatience. "Is that what it's called? Curious name. And yes I would….sometime _before _we are discovered would be just perfect." He said with blatant sarcasm.

Brea gave an annoyed "tch" but walked up to his back. Slowly she lifted her arms and balanced on the toes of her shoes as best as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to jump on the count of three. And in these shoes you had better catch me Black," to which he muttered "Just do the bloody count sometime today Fox."

After she did her count she awkwardly jumped as high as she could and swung her legs around his hips and felt his hands catch the back of her knees. They stood there a moment each trying to get used to the feeling.

Brea hadn't been given a piggy back since…. Well since the time _before_. She admitted to herself that she had missed the feeling. The wonderful feeling of someone warm and strong holding her above for the world to see, for the wind to push through her hair. But this time was distinctly different. Different in a teenage wonderland way. "In a dress this is a rather uh compromising situation Black." Brea whispered.

Regulus cleared his throat, "Is it? I uh hadn't noticed." The lie sounded obviously fake even to his own ears. He was refusing to let himself think about everything just waiting to be thought, which was currently trying to run through his mind, said task being easier said than done. He was a fifteen year old wizard with the witch he quite fancied despite knowing how unwise it was, currently with her arms wrapped around his neck, legs of soft skin on his hips, in a beautiful dress, her chest press- 'Dammit Black not this now.' He scolded himself and cleared his throat. "Hold tight." He said in a thick voice and he felt her tighten her arms and legs. He held back a groan and they left the courtyard at a slow walk her long cloak whipping in the cold wind, they disappeared from the glowing lamps of the castle entry into the cold winter night.

Brea spent a moment adjusting to the feeling of hands in places where hands usually were not, it was an interesting feeling. The prim and proper part of Brea told her to move his hands immediately before he looked more into this than she was ready and willing for. The other part that was drawn to Regulus, the part that worried sick over his future, and daydreamed of him, enjoyed the grip and made her think of, well she wasn't really sure what it made her think of, just that it felt nice. She sat her chin on his shoulder.

"So where is this adventure going?" She asked.

"Shhh it's a surprise" he replied.

"But I don't like surprises!" She cried. "I like a well-"

"You'll like this. What did Malfoy say to you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Malfoy...Draco Malfoys father! Should have realized…" She whispered aloud, before slapping a hand over mouth.

"What?" Regulus asked not sure what he had heard her whisper.

"Uh he was admiring my necklace." Regulus was silent so Brea continued, "Charming fellow he was. And really handsome. Could have been royalty with as elegantly he held himself." Brea rambled on.

"How can you find him attractive!? He's dangerous Brea!"

"A little danger never hurt."

"It hurt you."

"That's because I made an idiotic mistake. Oh come on Regulus, deep down Lucius knows what matters. Family and love." She said smartly.

"How do you know?" Brea pulled his chin till he looked back over his shoulder at her, she gave a cheeky grin and tapped her nose. Regulus gave her a glare before finishing the walk in stony silence.

When he stopped Brea gasped in delight when she saw where he had brought her. "The Fox Hole!" She cried as he stepped through the entry. He let go of her legs and she slid off his back and looked around in wonder. There were candles lit all around the garden. Green red and silver ribbons were woven through tree branches and swayed in the gentle breeze. In the center stood a lovely evergreen tree decorated, and a record player played lovely Christmas carols. Brea was in love with it all.

"What did you call this place?" Regales asked, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Le Fox Hole" she said not knowing how absurd it truly was.

This time he did laugh. Obnoxiously. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Brea frowned. "Well I don't hear you thinking of anything better or more creative." She snapped with her hands on her hips.

Regulus held his hands up in surrender. "The uh Fox Hole it is then. Now then I didn't do all this to argue about a name for this place. I did it because you for one deserve a decent dance partner. Sirius is rubbish and mum always had a terrible time getting him to show up for dance classes. Another because we deserve a moment where we will not have to worry if someone saw me do this." And he unclasped her cloak, tossed it on a stone bench. He took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist.

She caught on immediately and with a wide smile she put her free hand on his shoulder. Her laughter filled the air as he led her into a fast stepping waltz around the Christmas tree. He danced impressively well and kept her in step when she missed one.

"Stacy has been giving me lessons all week. The first hour in the shoes I thought I'd never walk again."

In an arrogant voice he said, "I'll tell you this. I spent awhile worrying about my toes when I saw those shoes you're wearing." She narrowed her eyes and playfully stepped on his foot. Instead of yelping in pain like she wanted, he laughed, simply enjoying her spirit. He slowed their dance till they were barely swaying he moved both hands to her waist and she moved her free hand to his shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight." Her eyes widened in surprise, still unused to compliments and here she had had more in one night than her whole life. Regulus felt a spark of panic, mistaking her surprise as he had said offended the witch. "Uh I mean you always look- but tonight-" He stammered causing Brea to laugh delightfully.

"Thank you Regulus. You cut a very dashing fellow yourself."

"Of course I do. Rule one of House of Black. Always dress exceptionally well. We must send all the witches into a titter." Mock arrogance clear on his face.

"Do not tell me you were actually told that!" Brea burst out.

Some of the laughter left his eyes. "You would think coming from a privileged family would give you more choices. Not so. I was taught from a young age the importance of appearance."

Brea felt some guilt at bringing his mood down and was a bit desperate to get him to smile so she tried to make light of it. "I must say I'm pleased the lesson stuck with you. Sirius didn't even tuck his shirt in! When a lady puts in four hours of effort, it's nice if the gentleman puts in his own spot of effort." Regulus smiled and didn't reply, just continued to lead her in a slow dance.

After a moment he asked quietly, "Brea will you tell me about your childhood?"

She met his eyes and saw the serious curiosity in them. "I'll do my best." She stepped closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I never had any parents. I don't know their names or how they died or if they are actually alive. Not even sure Fox is my real last name." Regulus tightened his arms around her in comfort. "But there was a witch and two wizards who thought I was special and that I needed to be kept safe so I grew up on a little farm in the middle of nowhere. Martha, an old secluded witch raised me. Until I left to come to Hogwarts I had only ever known four people. Martha and the trio that found me. They were my life… all I had ever needed."

"Merlin Brea…" Regulus breathed out.

"It's alright, I had a happy time. I did my studies and I was kept busy with chores and the farm animals. I had stories of all kinds. The hard part came when I learned that reality is different from my fairy tales. Before I was to come to Hogwarts they told me about all the evil they had tried to protect me from. Can you imagine for eleven years believing that the heroes and heroines always win and never loose only to learn that they only sometimes win and they end up losing everyone in the process."

"I can't imagine." He said softly. "What happened next?"

Here Brea hesitated. She didn't want to lie to him but knowing she put them at risk if she told him the truth, so instead she said, "I lost them all. I can't tell you how yet. If Voldemort or someone loyal to him, were to use occlumency on you then we would be lost. So now I'm alone… and… and spend my birthdays and Christmas alone, I spend my summers in a small little orphanage practically a stranger to the other children, and I throw myself into books and lessons and fighting practice. Waiting. Biding my time till I atlast turn the next corner and accomplish something that will make it all worthwhile." She rambled on fiercely.

Regulus was completely at a loss on what one would say following such an admission. Not even sure he comprehended what the witch even meant. Instead he went to safer territory. "Mm when is your birthday?"

"December twenty-first."

"Ah winter solstice. Ought to have guessed."

"Whens yours?"

"September twelfth."

"Regulus you should have told me! I would have gotten you a gift." She cried in admonishment.

"Ah forget it. You can pay me back." He said with a chuckle and Brea moved from his arms to sit on the bench. "I'm sorry you have to be alone for your birthday." He said taking the seat beside her.

She looked up at the stars, "I hardly notice it now."

"You should never be alone."

Brea was moved by his words and she touch her crystal necklace and thought of all the people waiting for their lives to begin.

Looking up at his profile she said, "I'm never alone." Brea looked back at the stars, beginning to wonder the time. She had truly enjoyed her moment alone with Regulus, truly touched by the effort he had put into showing he felt she was special. Yet Brea was beginning to feel… odd. As if she shouldn't be here with Regulus. Not in a "we might be caught and tortured way." But in the feeling of one's soul pulling them in a different direction. Brea looked to where the sun would rise, in the East, the feeling that it was time to leave deepening. 'Sirius and Lily must have been back at the tower hours ago. I hope they haven't worried about me.' She thought to herself. Regulus set an arm around her shoulders and held her to him. Any thoughts about Sirius and Lily, and the general feeling of being in the wrong place, went out of her mind.

"What do you plan for after Hogwarts?" She asked Regulus.

He shrugged. "Not really sure. Now that Sirius was been disowned I'm expected to take his place under father. Take a comfortable Ministry job."

"What about what you want to do though?"

Regulus hesitated a moment. Unsure about voicing something he had only ever said a loud to Anthony. "My first instinct is to get away from here the moment I'm seventeen. Take my things and go somewhere I can't be found." When she looked up at him he shrugged. "The Slytherin in me. But if I were to stay…I kind of…don't laugh ok?" He asked shyly and Brea took his hand as agreement. "I enjoy Quidditch, I absolutely love to fly. The feeling of free falling and trusting my relationship with my broom…yet to experience anything like it."

"So you want to play professionally?" Brea asked curiously.

He shook his head and took another moment to answer. "No while that sounds amazing and I'm confident I could get onto any team I wanted-" She pushed his shoulder in admonishment for his arrogance "-Oi now! I don't fancy the freedom I would lose. There's no telling where I would be and the scheduled practices and the fan base and media attention…no thanks."

"So then what is it you would rather do then?"

"I uh…I rather want to open a Quidditch camp." He said quietly, worried she would find the idea ridiculous. But when her eyes lit up he immediately felt secure in talking about his dream.

"You want to teach young wizards and witches Quidditch! Regulus that's the most brilliant idea I've ever heard!" She cried in excitement.

He looked at her bashfully. "You don't think it's a stupid idea?"

"I don't! And you would be marvelous at it!"

"That means a lot that you believe it's suitable. I haven't told my parents. I think it's something I'll just have to do on my own."

"Well I'll be there for you." Her words seemed to echo and the hollow uncertainty of such a promise made Brea uncomfortable. She immediately regretted saying such a thing but plastered a fake smile to cover her awkwardness.

Regulus nodded and smiled down at her. "What about you. What dreams do you have?"

Brea was silent and frowning. "That's a difficult question for me to answer." She finally spoke up.

"How so?"

"Well…if you had asked me when I was ten, it was that I was going to grow old on my little farm with Martha, and taking care of the chickens, fishing in the lake, and reading my books."

"And now?"

"I don't know how to look past tomorrow. I have something to do first."

"Something to do before planning a future?"

"Yes." Came her abrupt answer. She was feeling increasingly uneasy talking about her future.

"Ok…I suppose this something to do first is another one of those things I can't know about yet?"

"Yep."

"Alright. So let's say you are an ordinary witch and this is an ordinary night. What would an ordinary witch like to do once she finished school?" Brea smiled at his way around her previous answer.

"Hmmm an ordinary witch huh? Well there are many things. She wants to explore the ocean, following the sun wherever he wants to go that day. And she has always wanted to be buried in the sand. She wants a book from every continent and a flower from every season. Then after all that, an ordinary witch would probably like to run for Minister of Magic." Brea was struck suddenly with how nearly honest she was. She didn't care for the Minister of Magic bit, which was just silly rubbish. The rest however, especially following the Sun wherever he led her was all incredibly accurate. Brea wanted to think more about her new realization but this wasn't the time nor the place.

Regulus chuckled. "This ordinary witch doesn't sound ordinary at all. I figured she would have done something like Auror training. She's very good at taking down wizards twice her size." He said thinking about the duel with Sirius and Katy.

Brea shrugged and twisted her hands in the skirt of her dress. "I enjoy the excitement and quick thinking dueling has but…chasing down dark wizards isn't something I would want to do. I want a family, the biggest, nosiest family possible, and bringing them into that kind of danger is not what I have in mind."

Regulus tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Well you are brilliant at it and while you may not go into it for a career I think you should be sure to keep in practice. Now come on, I want a last dance." She smiled and he helped her stand before bringing her into a lively dance. Both regretful that it would be the last but hoping that the future held more to come.

Once the dance was over and all the candles snuffed out Brea was once again on his back. He held the backs of her knees and she held on with one arm around his neck. Her cheek laid on the back of his shoulder and she hummed Christmas carols in his ear while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Thank you for this Regulus. I couldn't have asked for a better night." She said sleepily.

He nodded his head, "It was my pleasure." She smiled and continued her humming. She had expected him to let her down at the castle entrance to go their separate ways but he surprised her yet again by carrying her up to her tower. Once they were a little ways from the Fat Lady portrait he let her slide down till she was standing on her own and stepped back preparing to say goodnight.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to kiss her. He wanted too but he wasn't sure if she would want to kiss him. Hell Regulus didn't even know if she fancied him. Sometimes the way she looked at him made him hope she did but then sometimes she seemed oblivious and innocent. His hands began to sweat and he shoved them in his pockets, feeling awkwardly nervous. He cleared his throat when she looked like she wanted to say something but instead she stepped up to him.

"I suppose this is-" He broke off as she grabbed the opening of his robes and pulled him down as she leaned up. The force caused them to bump noses awkwardly before their lips met but neither noticed. Their first kiss was quick and hard and filled with nervous first kiss ever emotion. It was brief but they afterward stood with their foreheads touching, eyes closed. His hands had somehow moved to her shoulders and they moved to her back to hold her to him in a tight embrace. Neither spoke again, both unsure about what one was supposed to say after a first kiss, he instead stepped back, she gave a shaky smile and turned to leave.

Brea ignored the Fat Lady's scolding about the late hour. Apparently it was after three am, and gave the password. Before stepping through she gave Regulus an impulsive cheeky grin.

Regulus turned with a jaunty click of his heel and made his way towards the dungeons. He should have been worried about being caught out so late after curfew, or about nosy Slithering, but in that moment he had no cares in the world. Voldemort himself could have been warming his toes by the common room fire and Regulus would have just walked on by with the enormous smile on his face, and the spring in his step. He no longer had to wonder if Brea Fox fancied him. He went to bed with a smile and dreamed wonderfully lovesick dreams of a playful white fox chasing butterflies.

-While Regulus was skipping his way back to the dungeons, Brea was slipping her shoes off in the entry way before quietly making her way towards the girls dorm stairs. At first glance no one was in the common room but it wasn't until she was more than halfway to the stairs that she heard a low voice. "Late night stroll?" Came from a high back chair in front of the fire. Sirius' favorite chair.

Brea sighed and hung her head when she heard the anger in Sirius voice. She made her way over to the fire and sat down heavily in the couch perpendicular to his chair, slouched down and staring at the floor. "Brea. Where. Were. You." He said in a dangerous tone. Brea snapped her head up to glare at him, shame bringing out her defensiveness.

"What business is it of yours?"

"Dammit Brea. Do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"Why would you be worried Sirius?" She asked in exasperation.

"I know how you got those scars on your hands. Brea I'm not an idiot." He said in a patronizing voice.

"I was never in any danger... tonight."

"You were with Regulus weren't you?" At her silence he angrily began to pace. "This is not good Fox. If they find out you-"

"How could they possibly find out? We were careful."

"You better hope you were. McNair and that bunch didn't carve you up as a warning to you." She looked down at her hands as she released the glamour from them. The scars were pink and jagged but obvious to what they read.

"I know I'm not good enough. Especially in their eyes." She said quietly. "But this," She waved her hand towards the entry way, "This is more than just us. And we were careful." Sirius sat back down with a huff, running his hands over his face.

"Did you at least get your dance?"

"Yes I did. He said he was saving me from your rubbish dancing."

Sirius barked a shout of laughter was certainly welcome after his anger. Brea truly did not enjoy upsetting one of her closest friends.

"I was suspicious of how easily you let me become distracted. You owe Lily an apology by the way. She worried sick. Might have gotten your other friends worked up too."

Brea nodded looking ashamed.

"Speaking of…the Stacy bird…think she's interested." Brea tilted her head to the side as she realized Sirius was showing interest in her best friend, and smirked. "Sad for you Padfoot, but she's taken. She just doesn't know it yet."

Sirius thought for a moment before remembering the Warwick bloke she's always fighting with. "What the bloody hell is it with you Gryffindors birds and Slytherin blokes?"

Brea grinned, and shrugged. "We Gryffindor "birds" are smart and enjoy the challenge of keeping a Slytherin bloke in line I suppose ." Sirius laughed again letting his head fall back to rest on his chair and Brea grew quietly thoughtful. "Thank you Sirius." He looked over at her in surprise at her serious tone. "I don't have many people to watch over me. Surprisingly I miss it immensely. And for worrying about Regulus. I know he misses you terribly. He may seem like he has everything worked out but…he needs us. And you may be a prat on how you go about it sometimes but I couldn't ask for a better brother." She said with a soft smile.

Sirius smiled back and walked behind her leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Good night Mad Fox."

"Goodnight Padfoot the Prat." His laughter echoed from the stairs as he went up to his dorm room and Brea went to hers. She was happy the girls were asleep and not waiting up for her. When she was finally free of her dress, and the makeup of the night washed away she finally had a moment to bask in the fact that she, Brea Alara Fox, just less than half an hour ago had had her first kiss. And with Regulus at that. Brea let herself fall back on her bed with a dreamy sigh from her, and a squeak from Gred. She wasn't sure how to rate kisses yet, but the intense feeling in her chest told her it was a great first kiss. This led to wondering when it would happen again.

The very early morning sun was beginning to lighten the sky when Brea finally drifted off, thoughts of first kisses melted away to dreaming about the sun and a little red fox doing foolish things like attempting to catch fish from a creek or chase a bird into a tree.

-When Brea awoke it was late morning and the dorm room was empty. For the moment she simply laid there, warm in her bed, basking in a glow of happiness and sunshine. 'This is how it's supposed to be, waking up to beautiful sunshine after a wonderful night,' she thought with a smile.

She was in the middle of replaying the events of last night when her door burst open and three girls clearly upset girls stormed in. Lily at the front with Stacy and Rose behind her. Lily went straight to her bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank Merlin you are ok! When you didn't come back to the party I was so worried! And when I found out you didn't come here! I nearly went to McGonagall. Sirius said he would take care of it, was the only reason I didn't! And then Stacy and Rose came and got me just moments ago." Lily ranted on while Stacy and Rose both sat on the end of the bed still glaring at her.

"Oh Lily I never meant to make you worry! And I'm sorry to all of you for putting you through that!" Brea apologized, shame on her face.

"Well? Where did you go?"

Brea flickered her eyes from Lily to Stacy and Rose. "You see there's this wizard… whom I fancy… and apparently he fancies me back."

"Well that's great! Why didn't you just say so!" cried Lily.

Brea sighed and let herself fall back on her pillows. "His family wouldn't approve which would usually be easy enough to get around. But the people they associate with are an altogether different story." Brea said sadly.

"Oh…" Lily said. "Oh!" Her eyes widened when she realized who Brea could be talking about. "I take it he swept you away to your own personal party?" Brea blushed and nodded. By now Stacy and Rose had lost their glares and they squealed along with Lily at the thought.

Stacy leaned forward with a sly grin. "Did you snog him?"

Brea blushed harder. "We didn't exactly snog but I did kiss him and he kissed me back. It was just a little kiss though! Hardly snogging!" She had to raise her voice to be heard over their giggles and comments.

"How did he look afterward?" Rose asked Brea grinned back

"Dazed… and if I may be so bold…relieved and happy. Almost like he was afraid I wouldn't have wanted to kiss him and when I did…he felt relief."

"That is the most sickly romantic thing I have ever heard." Stacy said and Brea threw a pillow at her friend.

"What about you Rose? Have you and Torrin 'snogged' any?" Brea asked continuing the long overdue girl talk.

Rose grinned shyly, "He's gotten pretty good at it. He gets a little handsy and needs a quick set down but otherwise he's brilliant." Brea was shocked at how uncharacteristically blunt Rose was about it but let out a bout of laughter. The girls looked at Lily next.

She held up both hands, "Whoa not me. No snogging buddies for me."

Stacy grinned, "You could have if you wanted. Potter asks you out every day."

Lily glared, "Potter can eat beetles for all I care, the arrogant toe rag."

Brea put a comforting hand on the easily riled witches arm, "Don't worry, someday very soon he will grow up and become the man we all know he can be. He's just been spoiled by his parents as most single children usually are. Acting like a prat gets him attention at home and since he's a bloke he can't understand how foolish behavior will only get him so far."

"What makes you think I want him to change?"

Brea took a moment to think carefully of her answer. Speaking from her heart she looked at each of her friends. "There are some people we are meant to love. You don't see it but every time you enter a room your eyes immediately find him and if you watch him he does the same. Even if he doesn't say a word to you he looks for you in the crowd and the relief in them. The relief in just knowing you are there Lily…that is something that is deeper than just a "because I'm James Potter hear me roar" reaction. That's… that's meant to be love." There was silence as the three girls stared at Brea.

"That was bloody amazing Brea." Stacy said.

Brea looked at her friend a bit shocked at how wise she had sounded. "I'm not saying it only to her. You each have that "meant to be" Rose has already found hers, you Lily are just around the corner. And Stacy…you will know yours too if you look for him. Won't be easy though since you are both stubborn arses."

"Oi! I am not!" Stacy protested.

Instead of arguing with her, Brea turned back to Lily. "Dying to know. How did it go with Severus and Rayna?"

Lily's grin returned, "It was a success. They really hit it off and spent most the time talking. She really is brilliant. I'm sure if it weren't for you she'd be first in your year. And she's just what Severus needs. An intelligent minded witch. I think she really fancies him a lot."

Brea sighed dreamily, not caring about the twinge of guilt she had from Lily's "first in your year" comment. "I'm extremely pleased. There's a happy ending if I ever saw one."

-The next day saw most of the students heading off to their families for the holidays, leaving Brea at the castle alone. Once the castle was at last clear of her friends, Brea went to the Room of Requirement, ready to practice. After several painstaking hours of teaching herself a set of somewhat difficult curses, Brea decided to attempt a patronus again. She closed her eyes, her wand down by her legs. She brought forward her happiest memories. She let the image of Regulus spinning her around a candle lit garden fill her mind.

With happiness filling her she lifted her wand and fiercely said "_Expecto patronum_!" There to her amazement was a silver wisp coming from her wand before it disappeared. Encouraged Brea tried again, this time the memory of waking the next morning surrounded by warm winter sunshine, the feeling it had given her, filling her mind even more than the kiss had. Content happiness. Getting a better result than before with each try until eventually instead of a silvery shield coming from her wand a playful fox bounded from her wand. Her misty form pranced around the room before she disappeared.

"I did it!" Brea cried happily, the fact that sunshine made her happier than her first kiss escaped the otherwise mentally occupied witch. Only caring for her ever growing list of accomplishment. "A fox…how fitting" she said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Apologies everyone for the delay. Blame it on the PS4 release, Holidays, and marathoning some tv. Exciting news however: I am only a few chapters from writing what I have been waiting so long to write. As readers you still have a ways to go before its ready for you, but it is well on its way! **

1976

**Sweetwater**

Nothing more of notable excitement happened for Brea during the holidays. Unless you count a book with information about various beaches from around the world, received the day after everyone had left. On her birthday. There was no sender address and the only note was written on the inside which simply read "Pick one." Brea knew immediately who had sent it much to her girlish delight.

So Brea spent her birthday reading the entire book trying to pick the perfect beach to be buried in and falling a bit deeper into making post Hogwarts plans. Try as she might she just couldn't resist the temptation. The pull of wanting a life outside of dangerous plans and possibly repeated history… Brea wanted… _something. _And the more she thought about the more she wanted. Days filled with summer, friends, and the Sun. Nights filled with the protection of the Moon, her one true love and dreams of the future. To just ride in the wind as fast as she could trying hard not to get into trouble.

Brea felt such a life was sometimes just at her fingertips. But more often than not she knew it was that impossible distance away.

Realizing such thoughts would send her spiraling quickly, drive her mad, she laid her gift to rest in her bag until such a time when she could allow herself the liberty of her newfound dreams. For now she was alone.

Christmas she had a few presents from her friends, mostly books and sweets, as well as a t-shirt from Sirius of a muggle band. There was however one gift that stood out from the rest. It was a portrait of medium size, a wonderful wintery forest meadow scene painted on. The truly magical part were the three enchanted foxes on the scenery. A white fox, a black fox, and a red fox frolicked around the snow and bushes. Brea fell in love with the painting immediately, watching the playful foxes for hours afterward.

For New Year's Brea went out to her garden, enjoying her last moments before the new term in languorous relaxation. She transfigured a stone bench into a hammock which she secured to two trees. She laid in it gazing at the stars until midnight when she set off a few of her Weasley Wizbangs wondering what this New Year would bring.

With the New Year Brea found a sense of peace. She was about as happy as she could be given her current situation. She was head of her class and well-liked by the students in her house and most from the other houses- Slytherin not counted. Her professors enjoyed her work and Brea had managed to keep out of detention since the rough start of first term. She went to Slughorn's dinner parties and enjoyed the conversations and good food.

And to top it off she was in love. With which came the damper on her happiness. She wasn't free to express it. Where in normal situations the wizard would walk his witch to her next class and carry her books. Or hold her hand as they strolled slowly across the castle grounds, sharing private whispers and glances. But Brea was not normal so she was restricted to remembering the one night they had of dancing and a first kiss, a locking of eyes as they passed each other in the halls.

To distract herself Brea worked on her other relationships. She and Stacy spent more time gossiping with Rose and helping her pick outfits for when she had a date with Torrin. As for Torrin, Brea finally sincerely apologized for over reacting and he forgave her on the spot. She went on late night runs to the kitchen with him and helped him fill the prefect's bathroom completely full of bubbles much to Lily's frustration and grins from the Marauders.

The last friendship she repaired was with Guy. Near the end of her fourth year, most every student of Hogwarts was busy with last minute studying for their upcoming exams and Brea was no different. She was seated at her favorite table in the library on a late Saturday evening going over a years' worth of notes. Most of the tables were filled, in fact Regulus, Anthony and the Slytherin girl they usually studied with were two tables over. 'Augusta Corrigan.' She thought while studying the girl. Her pale skin was made even paler buy her dark brown hair which was kept in a neat braid. Her eyes were a light brown and her lips perfectly red. She was a pretty girl if only she smiled more. She was sitting next to Regulus while going over her own notes, Warwick sitting with his back to her. Brea sighed as she bent over her books and notes in concentration. She was alone at her table since her three friends had left a while ago, the lure of food too great for them to withstand.

A movement from the side of where she sat caught her attention and she glanced up to see Guy with a lost look on his face as he glanced around at all the full tables, his arms full of heavy books. Brea sighed and sat back.

"You can sit here guy." He looked down at her sharply, surprise on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked to which she answered with a shrug. He sat down his heavy stack of books and took the seat across from her.

"What are you studying?" she asked.

"Potions." A sound of disgust evident in his tone.

"Well if you need any notes just ask. I have plenty."

He looked up at her. "Why are you talking to me after nearly a year of silence?" he asked. Brea shrugged again.

"I guess I wanted to apologize to you. You didn't know you were being a git." She said with a small smile and he laughed quietly. "I had just had a really rotten start of the year…and what you said was just the last thing I wanted to hear."

He nodded, "I'm sorry too. I was being a bit prejudice and really I didn't mean it." He looked back over his shoulder towards the table Regulus and his friends sat at. "They aren't all bad." He said quietly. Brea followed his gaze and saw two sets of eyes staring back at theirs. Regulus was looking at Guy with an impassive expression, and the Slytherin girl Augusta was staring as well. Only her expression was one of hurt which surprised Brea.

She recognized the girls' expression well. It was the one Rayna had at Slughorn's Christmas party, when she had watched Lily and Severus talking. A look that spoke of poorly suppressed longing. Brea quickly glanced between Augusta and Guy. He didn't meet her eyes as he turned back to the table his expression blank. Her own turned to one of excitement as she shoved her books to the side and leaned over the table and whispered.

"You and Augusta fancy each other!" Guy looked up at her slight panic in his eyes and he shook his head but at Brea's knowing look he let his head fall onto his folded arms. Brea patted his head and asked, "Have you asked her out?"

His voice was muffled, "I did a week ago."

Brea was clever enough to suspect how that went. "And I take it she said no?" He nodded with his head still in his arms. "Did she say why?"

"Her parents wouldn't approve."

"How can she say that? You're wonderful! Good looking, charming, and intelligent! What else could loving parents wish for their daughter to fall in love with?" Brea cried out indignantly. He looked up with a kind smile and sad eyes.

"Thanks Brea. But you know how those old pureblood high society families are." At Brea's confused look he continued, "She's going to be expected to marry who her family chooses for her. Very few of them get to have a choice as to who they marry. I'm not even saying I was thinking about marrying her…just spending time with her but that is out of the question. She told me that by the start of our fifth year she expects her parents will have an arrangement…" He continued on but Brea was no longer listening.

She thought back to what Regulus had said back in the garden "_You would think coming from a privileged family would give you more choices. Not so." _She couldn't help the glance she gave Regulus, amber eyes touched with fear. 'His family couldn't possibly be considering sticking him with someone he does not love… could they?' She thought as she watched him frowning at his notes.

"Brea…Brea?" She pulled her attention back to Guy. "Are you alright?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

She shook her head, sadness creeping into the good mood she had had since the New Year. "I'm fine…hard doses of reality are difficult to swallow is all." He looked back towards the table she had been staring at and gave her a knowing look.

"You know, last year I had fancied myself fancying you."

She looked surprised and laughed. "That hardly makes a bit of sense!"

He laughed back, "I know. I was angry for some time when I realized I was already too late in your affections. And then I was partnered with Augusta in Divination. And she's brilliant really and even now after being rejected I can't be angry with her. She's a victim of circumstance. Just as you are." Brea smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Don't give up on her yet. We will all get out happy ending if it's the last thing I do." When he smiled back, a bit of hope in his eyes she continued "Now let's get to studying."

Brea never noticed the young third year Ravenclaw girl seated to the table next to her own. The girl with short brown hair and glistening bright blue eyes, had heard each word and painfully watched each glance the two had made concerning the two Slytherins.

-The end of fourth year came quietly and Brea was once again saying goodbye to Hogwarts for the summer. She couldn't say she was particularly looking forward to her summer months spent alone either in her tiny room, or in the backyard, but she knew she would manage. After all she had plans on finding her first employment.

On the train ride back to Kings Cross Brea made plans to go school supply shopping with Rose and Stacy. Rose would be staying at Torrin's home the day before leaving for school and Torrin along with Rose and his parents would come by the orphanage to pick Brea up for the train station, as is the tradition.

After hugs farewell on the landing the four went their separate ways, waving goodbye. Immediately upon her arrival at the orphanage and after her welcoming hugs to the younger children as she was now one of the oldest there at fifteen, she began to search the local newspaper for hiring ads. The very next day Brea walked down a couple of blocks and applied for the wanted position as clerk at a little family owned grocery shop. She was hired on the spot and she started moments later learning how to run the register.

Brea took pride in earning her own money for once instead of worrying about whether the Potters would ever notice that someone had been skimming off them the past four years. And the distraction of running before dawn after which working from early in the day till late in the evening was just what she needed. It didn't keep her from missing Regulus or keep her from fearing the future but it kept her hands busy and she truly enjoyed meeting the muggles who frequented the little store. Her employers, a middle aged man and his wife were kind, if not strict, and they trusted her to take care of her duties after seeing how much work Brea was willing to put in for such a young girl.

After about three weeks into her summer vacation Brea was taking a well-deserved day off. She was laying on her bed reading the light heartfelt book _Emma_ when one of the other children, a little girl of about nine named Laura knocked on her door. Her door was already opened so Brea laid her book on her stomach and waved little Laura inside.

"What can I do for you Lady Laura?" Brea asked and Laura giggled shyly.

"There's someone here to see you Brea." Brea frowned. No one ever came to see her and apprehension filled her.

"Did they give a name?"

"Nope! Just said he needed to see you right away."

"Is it Torrin?"

"Nope! This one's better looking." Brea couldn't help laughing at this and she shooed Laura away.

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." Once Laura left Brea stood and straightened her plain collard shirt before leaving her room and heading to the front door of the small orphanage. She yelped in surprise when she saw Regulus standing just inside the doorway, looking as wonderful as she remembered. She could swear he had grown two inches since she last saw him less than a month before. He was dressed in muggle attire of gray plaid pants that must have been in muggle style for the 70s. A shirtsleeve brown collared shirt tucked in. it was obviously a size too small for him. And a blue baseball cap low over his eyes completed his look. In all he looked handsomely ridiculous.

"Regulus!" she hissed and grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him down the hall into her room. She shoved him inside, gently shut the door before pulling out her wand, locking her door and casting a muffalato. She turned to him, surprise and fury evident in the way her hands were on her hips and the glare darkening her amber eyes.

"What are you doing here!" she cried. "And why are you dressed so- so…like that?!" she gestured to his clothing. Now he was glaring back at her.

"Well pardon me for fancying the belief that you might welcome seeing me. And I needed to blend in so I took these from what appeared to be a laundry line. They were just hanging out there for anyone to take." He said indignantly. Brea's eyes widened in obvious shock.

"You… you stole from a muggle!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Ask mother to take me shopping?! And I wanted to see you."

Brea's expression softened and she sighed. "How did you get here?"

He sat on her bed looking around her room. It was still as plain as the first day she spent in it. Her bed was covered in a plain blue blanket. Her dresser was unadorned with knickknacks and pictures. She didn't have posters of celebrity crushes covering her walls.

On the walls of his own room he had newspaper clippings of all the horrible things Voldemort was doing, given to him by his father and he pinned them up as expected, waiting for the day he could rip them down and burn them.

"I left mother a note to say I was going to be with Anthony at his cousin's house who has a Quidditch pitch."

"Do you think it wise to bring Warwick into something like this? I know he doesn't approve." She said softly and sat beside him on her bed.

"Anthony doesn't believe in all that rubbish. He just doesn't want anyone he cares about to get hurt for making a stupid mistake." He was silent for a moment before leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees. "Brea if this was a stupid mistake just tell me and I'll leave." He said quietly. Brea smiled and leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"How long do you have?" She asked quietly. He looked at her a half smile on his lips.

"I won't be expected until dinner." Brea peeked at the clock next to her bed and saw it was still midmorning and an idea lit her eyes.

"Perfect we have plenty of time." She said jumping up and digging through her dresser.

"Time to do what exactly?" He asked cautiously. She pulled out some muggle money.

"First I am taking you shopping. The next time you want to steal muggle clothing talk to me first." He glanced down at his attire.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He cried. Brea laughed and pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.

"This is ridiculous Regulus! And I thought the Noble Blacks were supposed to have taste!" He swatted her hand away and glared at her. "So we are going to get you a few items. It's summer, which translates to you should be in shorts and flip flops and…" she pulled out a bathing suit from her dresser. It was a bright yellow single piece the chest and bottoms were solid with a knitted flower pattern connecting them at the waist. Regulus eyes widened when she finished her sentence. "We are getting you a swimsuit." She said with a wicked grin and he gulped.

-"Remind me once more...why I need...swim shorts?" Regulus asked. He was holding a pair of blue shorts. Brea giggled when she saw how short they were. When she would go swimming with Ron and Harry in the pond, their swim shorts were much longer. The style in this decade was much more revealing and judging by the look on Regulus face he had never worn a pair before.

"Because," she said as she snapped them out of his hands, "If you are going to be around me this summer, then I want to enjoy a proper summer vacation. And that means, swimming, carnivals, movies, dancing, beaches, kite flying, roller skating." He was beginning to look overwhelmed. "Picnicking, bike riding, book shopping, and more swimming."

"Brea half of what you said I don't even know what it is." Regulus complained, this was obviously not what he had planned when he tracked her down.

Brea tossed the swim shorts into a basket which already had several pairs of muggle summer attire more suited to Regulus. She walked over to an isle of footwear in the clothing store not far from the orphanage. She picked out a pair of sensible flip flops and tossed them to Regulus.

"Don't worry. You've got me." She said with a wink. As she walked to a new isle Regulus was left wondering just what he got himself into.

-After the new summer muggle wardrobe for Regulus was complete Brea purchased a couple of large towels, and then she pulled Regulus down to the other side of what seemed the country to him but was really only a couple of blocks. He stood nervously outside a fenced entry way watching children and adults splash, swim and laugh in the Sweetwater Pool.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously. Brea smiled up at him and took his hand in hers

"Positively certain. Now come on, it will be excellent fun." Then she pulled him into the entrance. "Now you go into the men's bathroom and change into your new shorts. I'll be in the women's putting on my bathing suit then I'll meet you back out here."

He nodded and strode through a door which read men's to do as he was instructed. Once he slipped out of his original clothes and put on the swimwear he began to have second thoughts.

'I'm expected to be seen in public in this?' he thought to himself as he stepped out of the stall and looked in the long mirror. His new swim shorts stopped at mid-thigh and he was expected to go out there shirtless. Next to him was a bloke maybe four years older but had on shorts shorter than even his own. The young man was without a shirt and was suntanned as dark as possible, with muscles Regulus didn't know there could be muscles. The man noticed Regulus staring.

"Birds love em."

"Pardon?" Regulus was startled by the other man's sudden comment.

"The muscles. Birds love em. You don't look bad but you should work on muscle strength in your arms." Regulus looked down at his arms.

'Sure they weren't as large as this blokes but they had SOME definition. Right?' Regulus thought to himself.

"And you should tan. Just because we're English doesn't mean we have to be pasty colored." Regulus had no idea how to reply so he nodded and followed the muggle out.

"You here with someone? If not you can hang out with me and I'll give you some pointers." The helpful stranger suggested.

Regulus looked around for Brea more than slightly desperate. "I am. I don't see her yet so she might still be in the chang-"

Regulus broke off and entered a moment of slow-motion. There at the edge of the pool was Brea pulling herself up out of the pool. She sat on the side and squeezed the water from her long pale hair. Regulus took in the yellow swimsuit clinging to her every curve, curves which were…more out there now than they were in their school uniform, the sunlight turning the water droplets to diamonds on her skin, her expression one of extreme delight and pleasure.

Time sped back up to normal when the bloke he had been talking with followed his gaze and gave a low whistle.

"You came with her?" Regulus gulped and nodded. "Ah what a shame. Word of advice…don't let a bird like that go." Regulus felt a moment of insecurity as he glanced again at the good looking, well built…and tan…young man next to him. At that point Brea had noticed Regulus standing off to the side.

"Regulus!" she shouted his name and he watched her amber eyes light up in delight as she jogged up to him. "I didn't think you were ever coming out of there." He swallowed and tried to think of what to say.

'Why is she standing so bloody close? I can't think with her this close.' he thought.

"Oh that's all my fault. I struck up a chat in the men's room." The other bloke said, causing Regulus to freeze in fear that she might find this bloke well…more than him. However Brea didn't even look at the other man.

"It's alright. Now come on Regulus! The waters great!" She said then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the water. "Now I take it you've never been swimming?" He shook his head. "That's just fine I can teach you." And she jumped in causing a splash on his legs.

"Oi! That's cold!" He cried out after she came up to the surface.

"You'll get used to it! Jump in! It isn't deep here."

'I can't believe I'm about to do something so….muggle.' He thought, then taking a deep breath and jumped in. The cool water surrounding him was both shocking and exhilarating. The feeling of floating effortlessly was much how he felt when he was flying. 'Still can't compare though.' He thought and pushed himself to the surface. Brea laughed at his wet hair covering half of his face and she shoved it away.

"Alright the first swimming technique everyone learns is the doggy paddle." She said in a teaching tone of voice

"I'm sorry…the- the what?" Regulus asked not sure he heard her right. She grinned and began to swim around in a silly manner and not going very fast. Regulus got that arrogant look on his face. "I am not swimming like that. What's the next technique?" Brea laughed at his tone but acquiesced his request and moved on to the breaststroke. He caught on quickly and soon the two were racing.

"I hope you know Black that I'll win. I've been swimming all my life." She said.

Regulus lifted an eyebrow. "Fox I have you beat by at last ten inches just in height." Brea narrowed her eyes good-naturedly. Then before he could say anything else she dove into the pool and he followed only a moment later. Unfortunately for Brea despite her head start she just wasn't as fast a swimmer as it turned out Regulus was and he reached the other side moments before Brea.

"You must have cheated!" She cried out in indignant laughter.

"Me? You were the one with the head start!"

"Tch." She pouted with a smile.

"You're the cheater!" He laughed when Brea tried to push his head underwater. This led to hands pushing and pulling in attempts to dunk the other. Brea eventually slipped behind Regulus and used his shoulders to push herself up and him down in the water. He came up sputtering "Oi!" But he stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck and she whispered in his ear.

"As the winner you have to give the loser a piggy back ride back to the other side."

Regulus scoffed and looked over his shoulder back at her. "What would have happened then if you had won?"

Brea grinned and kissed his cheek. She was quite shocked at how bold and free she was behaving. Quite unlike herself to act in such a way, she blamed it on the Sun watching over her, and the rare happiness emanating from Regulus. "Then the winner would have gotten the piggy back ride." Regulus rolled his eyes and began to make their way back to the shallow end. Brea pulled herself out of the water and laid out on her towel.

"What are you doing?" He asked still in the pool and trying to avoid putting himself in an embarrassing situation.

She closed her eyes and waved lazily toward his towel. "Well it will be time to head back soon and I wanted to dry off. You should too."

"But I wanted to swim some more!" Regulus whined.

Brea sat up on her elbows. "Regulus! You can't spend all day in there for you shall surely turn into a fish!"

He laughed at her absurd prediction and pulled himself out to join her.

"I don't believe transfiguration in front of all these muggles would be a wise idea." He said as he laid down on his own towel beside her.

She laid back down and turned her head to face him. "It'd be Azkaban for us, I have no doubt!"

"For you maybe I'm just the poor innocent victim in all this."

Brea only smiled and closed her eyes and Regulus did the same.

Sometime later Brea sat up with a gasp. The pool was now almost empty of swimmers, and the sun was setting. 'Oh no!' she thought and shook Regulus.

"Regulus! I think we fell-oh my Merlin!" Brea broke off in laughter as Regulus sat up. He blinked his sleepy eyes and looked around startled.

"Wha-what is it? What's wrong?"

Brea tried to stop laughing she really did but her mirth just couldn't be contained.

"You-you are- you got sunburnt!" She eventually burst out through her giggles.

That's when Regulus felt the horrible burning sensation of his skin and he looked down in alarm. The tops of his legs, his chest and arms and what felt like his face too were all a bright red and burned painfully.

"What- what's wrong with me!?" He screeched out looking at his body. By now Brea was laying on her back clutching her stomach in laughter. "Brea! What did you do?" He demanded.

"I...I didn't do…do anything! The sun did that! It's called a sunburn. It's from too much exposure to the sun."

He looked at Brea and saw her skin had a slightly darker tint but otherwise was almost as pale as when he first saw her in the pool.

"Well why aren't you this sunburnt!" He cried out accusingly. This time Brea had the decency to look ashamed as she pulled a bottle out of her bag. He read the label. "Sunscreen? Protection from the sun!? Brea!"

"I'm sorry Regulus! You were still in the changing room when I put it on and I hadn't been swimming in so long so I just jumped in and then when you finally came out I was so excited that I completely forgot to tell you about it." She ended with the pout she had used on Sirius to get him to go to the party with her.

Regulus sighed and stood up before he held a hand down to Brea and helped her stand. "It's alright Fox. But just this once." He poked her in the shoulder. A smile lit up her face and she nodded. Once they had changed, Regulus rather painfully, the two walked back to the orphanage where they made arrangements to meet on her next day off.

"Why are you working anyways? If you ever need anything you just have to let me know." He said quietly. Brea gently mindful of his sunburn set a hand on his cheek and she smiled at him.

"That's immensely kind of you Regulus. However I owe a very dear friend of mine and it's only right that I pay him back."

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "How is it you owe some git money?" She tapped her nose and Regulus growled before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. He tilted his head down to kiss her and her eyes fluttered closed. When his nose brushed her cheek and his lips brushed her jaw she whispered, "The children Regulus". He stilled his movement and opened one eye to see several young faces huddled by the front window of the orphanage, watching in rapt curiosity.

He groaned and nudged her at the temple of her head with his forehead, all he had been thinking about for months now was when he would be able to kiss her again. And after an entire day spent with her looking so utterly kissable he thought surely he would have been able to. He didn't even mind how tight her hands her gripping his shoulders, though the pain did help clear his mind enough to step back from her. He swallowed thickly when she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Go on home Black. And don't forget to change before your mother sees you." Brea's eyes flickered down his body. It was strange to see him in flip-flops, blue jogging shorts which showed a lot of leg and a sleeveless shirt with a muggle superhero logo on the front. Strange but she liked it. Helped her forget the roles he was expected to play until she could free him from them. His skin was a painful red color and Brea winced internally because it was her fault, she looked back at his eyes and the look in them made her wonder why he looked so… well…desperately hungry.

The sun was almost completely gone now and without his warm presence she felt fear of Regulus being in trouble because he was late. "You better go. I'll see you in three days." She whispered and he nodded.

He waited for her to walk inside and he could hear chatter of children pestering Brea with a hundred questions and he walked away with a chuckle.

-At last back in her room, alone and quiet, Brea collapsed on her bed. Unable to erase her smile from her face as she replayed the day's events, occasionally breaking the silence of her room with a quiet chuckle. Never had she had a day like today. 'That is how life should be. Endless days of laughter.' She thought.

When Brea began to ponder their near kiss a small frown marred her look as she stared at her ceiling. She didn't have to stop him yet she had. A moment of… twisting in her heart had given her pause and she had held back. Brea couldn't understand why she had done such a thing.

"Gred I literally spent the last six months thinking of nothing else! And when the perfect boy sweeps you off to a perfect day in the perfect sun and tries to give you the perfect kiss you bloody kiss him! Y- You do _not_ give a pathetic excuse and send him on his way!" Brea lightly ranted to her critter.

After a moment of silence the young witch gave a sigh and closed her eyes, still unsure what was happening with her. "Who knew feelings were so complicated Gred…"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-Little bit of teenage heat**

1976

**To be a Gypsy…**

For the first time that summer Brea couldn't wait for her next day off work. She had had such fun swimming and just being around Regulus. It was easy to forget what was going on around them when she was with him and she savored every moment they spent together. She pushed her confusion over her reaction to their near kiss to the back of her mind, determined to simply enjoy herself.

The next time she saw him they flew kites in the park though he didn't seem to understand the point.

"Why wouldn't we just use magic for this Brea…" He said as he attempted to get his into the air. She laughed at his frustrated face. He had been trying to get the kite into the air for the past five minutes while she had had no problem getting hers to soar up.

"Because not everything has to be done with magic. Muggles accomplish many wonderful things without the usefulness of magic. Here take mine and watch how I do it."

He dropped his with a shrug and went to take Brea's kite string from her. "Now what you have to do is release as high up as you can and keep tension in the string. As you pull down the wind pushes up." And she proceeded to do just as she explained and Regulus kite soared up to join her own. Regulus eventually caught on and became a professional at flying a kite.

Their summer became everything a summer should be for two young people in love. They held hands at every opportunity and did everything one should do on summer vacation. Neither had ever ridden a bike nor roller-skated so they learned together, using the other for support when they risked falling, and teasing heartily when they did but offering a helping hand all the same. They explored the shopping and bought each other silly gifts, and went swimming at least once a week. Regulus was tanning quite nicely much to the complaint of his mother who began to think he was spending too much time away from home.

On the day they rode bicycles down to the beach Brea got to knock off one of her 'before I settle down' items. She was laying on her towel to dry when she felt cool sand dropping on her bare legs. When she looked up Regulus had a little plastic shovel and was using it to drop sand on her.

"What are you doing Black?"

He smirked and gestured to her sand covered legs. "I'm burying you."

She tilted her head and smiled back slyly. "Did you steal that off of a poor child?"

He rolled his eyes and continued to dig up sand and patting it into place on her legs. "I did not steal anything….this time. A kid left it not too long ago and well…seems like fate that I was meant to bury you today. Now am I only doing legs or are we doing a full burying."

Brea laid down, eyes closed. "All the way to the neck mister."

"As you wish." And Brea delighted in the cool feel of the sand and the patting of Regulus's hands and the therapeutic work relaxed Brea immensely and she began to drift off.

"Oi no falling asleep while I'm doing all this hard work!" He teased her for her peaceful expression.

She smiled happily when his work was done. "Your turn!" And she pushed her way out of the sand and after his protestations she had him laid down and buried in no time at all.

That night it took them each an hour to wash all the sand off, and Regulus was forever lucky his parents were out for the evening.

-"Regulus there's something I want to do which I've never done before." Brea said on a late summer afternoon. She was busy collecting money from an older man for his groceries. Regulus had surprised her a few hours before at her work so she put him to work bagging people's purchases.

"What's that?" At this point he found he would do anything, for it meant two things to him. One he wouldn't be at home watching every word and action, and two it would make Brea smile. In the time he had spent with her he truly enjoyed himself and felt happy. As if he were a regular bloke and she a regular girl.

He still hasn't been able to get another chance to kiss her though. 'I've been close though' he thought with a frown. The time they flew kites, he had begun to lean in right until one of the kites fell out of the sky strait into his face. During a picnic, once again leaning in until several ants bit him from under his shirt. Then finally the perfect opportunity at the beach, she had actually been the one to lean in...Until sand still in his hair from being buried in the sand fell in her face and mouth. Another ruined opportunity.

So when Brea says, "I'd like to go to a cinema. Watch a picture." Regulus was immediately interested.

"I've heard of them! When do you want to go?"

Brea smiled at his excitement. "Let me turn in my deposit and we'll go check for times."

Regulus grinned. He knew what could happen in a dark theater. He'd heard the chatter in the boys' restrooms at Hogwarts from muggle bourns and half-bloods.

As the two walked hand in hand to the theater he was thinking about snogging and Brea was thinking about how exciting it was to go to her first movie.

Their options were limited but the one called Star Wars sounded much more interesting than the others, so popcorn in laps they settled in the dark room. When Regulus saw how dark the room was and only a handful of other people he was sure he would be able to distract Brea.

Didn't happen. She sat on the edge of her seat, continuously eating popcorn, eyes locked on the large screen before her. She didn't entirely ignore Regulus, she held his hand, and she whispered things like, "Did you see that!" Or "I like the Jedi mind trick!" And he had to admit the movie was enthralling and interesting, there was just something more interesting he wanted to do.

The entire way to the orphanage was spent with Brea going on about how gallant Luke and Han Solo were. "I just know they are going to be great friends. And wasn't Princess Leia wonderful? I wonder who she falls in love with. I bet its Han. Do you really think there are such things as aliens and droids? Sometimes it seems like muggles know so much more than us. Or have more wonderful imaginations..." Regulus rolled his eyes and let his witch chatter on.

-Several weeks later Regulus sat at the dining table picking at his food. He hadn't had an opportunity to see Brea since the movie. His father had been demanding more of his time about the workings of the family business. And at the moment his mother was going on about how his aunt Andromeda had been seen at some Gypsy village, celebrating some Gypsy tradition.

"She is determined to drag our good name through the mud those... those muggle heathens dance in!"

Regulus looked up. "Mother may I be excused? I have some correspondence and reading I need to do."

"Go on my precious son," she said shooing him away from the table. He walked calmly to his room and quickly scribbled a note and sent it off with his personal owl, asking for a quick reply. In less than thirty minutes he had his reply and with a grin he put on dark clothing, grabbed his broom, moments later he was quietly flying out of his window into the dark early night.

-Brea was bored and sad. She hasn't seen Regulus in a fortnight now and she missed him terribly. One would usually find such pining pathetic and nauseating but Brea told herself it was fine if she did. As a lonely girl she was latching onto whatever attention she could get. And she was young. 'Wasn't this what you were supposed to do when you're young? Obsess over a boy?' Brea wasn't sure but she had seen other girls do it.

She knew she couldn't risk contacting Regulus so she was left to lay there and worry about him instead of doing what she should have been doing and reading ahead of her studies. So when a soft knock on the window beside her bed startled her to the point she rolled off her bed and knocked her head on her night table, she was both frightened and surprised.

"Oh what the...who...ugh." She sat up rubbing her forehead grumbling. She gave another startled yelp when she whipped back her curtains and saw Regulus face pressed against the glass and tapping on her window. She pushed her window open and hissed at him angrily.

"Bloody wicked _hell_ Regulus you scared the stars out of me! What are you doing here! I don't hear from you for two weeks! Two! Weeks Regulus! And you think you can waltz up to my window in the middle of the night, knocking on windows and scaring poor defenseless girls can you?"

Regulus stood there with a cocky smirk as he let her rant at him. "Miss me did you?" Brea rolled her eyes and flicked his ear. "Oi! Defenseless girl my arse!" He cried lightly rubbing his ear. She lifted a brow and tapped her fingernails on the windowsill sending the 'I'm waiting for an explanation,' message. He caught on and leaned forward, his smirk back in place, "Fancy a spot of adventure Fox?"

Brea grinned back immediately, "I'll get my wand." She magically locked her door, gave Gred a pat as he sat on her pillow, once she pushed Regulus away from her window she maneuvered through it till she was on the ground straitening her dress skirt out. "Alright Black where are we off to?" She said tilting her head. He reached out and picked up his broom which had been leaning in the shadows of the building.

"I would have brought you your own but…" He trailed off. In his mind he was thinking. 'Nah I probably wouldn't have brought her one.'

"Regulus! I can't ride a broom!"

He looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

She gestured at her dress. "I'm in a dress!"

Regulus noticed for the first time what she was wearing. A solid pale blue linen dress that buttoned from a scoop neck all the way down the skirt which was flared and flowing to just above her knees. It almost looked formal except for the two thin straps giving it a summer dress look. Her shoes were short white and red trainers with a white star on the side. She looked amazing and her pale hair loose on her shoulders made her look like a free spirit.

"Hmm you might have to take your shoes off when we get there but for now just sit behind me sideways." He said as he mounted his broom, ready for her to sit behind him. He was anticipating it more than was more than likely appropriate.

However rather than following his order she folded her arms stubbornly, "And why should I be the one to ride in the back."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "My broom my rules. Now do you want to go fly away with me or not." He held his hand out to her, his silver eyes locked on her amber. She didn't hesitate taking his hand this time, and it felt good to hold it again.

"How can a witch ever refuse an offer to fly away with a roguish wizard?" She said smiling. After his wink she settled sideways behind him, spreading her shirt as best she could.

"You'll need to hold on." He said over his shoulder she nodded and wrapped her arms low around his waist. Once he kicked off she tightened her arms and leaned against his back to which he had to grit his teeth to keep back a groan. Her hands pressed against is lower abdomen, her chest pressed against his back...he began to wonder if not grabbing Sirius's old broom for her to ride was such a wise decision. He changed his mind again when she leaned her cheek against his shoulder to watch the city disappearing from below them.

After flying for a while she shifted, leaning her chin up to his shoulder. "I did miss you, you know!" she said.

He felt his stomach clench. He liked and at the same time was frightened by the thought of someone missing him. "I missed you too. Father has been pushing the business on me more than what is usual the last couple of weeks. Family business and…other things." Brea moved her hands up to his chest and hugged him tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead in between his shoulder blades.

"I'll fix this I promise." She whispered against his back.

"What?" He yelled over his shoulder.

She leaned back up. "Don't worry. Now then where are you whisking me off to?" She attempted to divert the conversation.

"Won't be long now we are nearly there."

In the distance Brea saw the glow of firelight along dark hills and excitement filled her. They landed in the trees at the edge of a clearing, and Regulus quickly hid his broom in a log, Brea marked it with her wand. Without a word he took her hand and led her into the clearing towards where the firelight was coming from.

The sound of music began to fill the night and soon Brea could see that he was leading her to what looked to be a party or celebration of some sorts.

There were torches standing tall in the ground, table after table lined with flowers, food and drink. Near the center of the gathering was a larger fire, a group of people were gathered near it playing various instruments. And the people. The people were of every age, color, and size. All dressed colorfully, and enchanting Brea. Some were eating, others were talking and laughing. The children ran playfully together in various states of wild like undress.

And the dancing. The dancing was unlike anything Stacy had taught her. They all danced in rhythm of the music but each in their own unique way. Where some stomped bare feet and clapped, others swayed and moved in a flowing way. There were so many people Brea was almost afraid of being lost in the crowd.

"So my Fox what do you want to do first." Regulus asked. He turned and walked backwards so he could face her. Brea's eyes were alight with excitement and were quickly taking it all in. Her eyes on the dancers she pulled him towards them, already making up a dance as she went. Though he was laughing Regulus was hesitant to dance in a way that he was not trained for.

But Brea wouldn't stand for it and as she pulled on his hands he eventually gave in and what they danced was more like a country jig, spinning and twirling at random, steps going where they wanted. He was beginning to grow a bit tired and wondered 'will she ever take a break?'

"Can we take a break?" she said loudly over the music.

"It's like you read my mind!" he said back and led her to the tables. They nodded and smiled at the people they passed. A little girl handed Brea a flower for her hair, and she smiled her thanks. Brea's hair was damp from her exertion so close to the fire, and her skin glowed with energy. Once at the table Regulus handed her a cup of lemonade and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested against his side, smiling as the party continued.

"How did you know about this Regulus?" she said softly. He wasn't watching the party he was enjoying the expression on her face,

"Well my mother was going on about how my Aunt Andromeda was out at some muggle village party dragging the Noble House of Blacks name through the mud she was surely dancing in." He shrugged. "So I gave some excuse for retiring early, wrote to my aunt to which she speedily replied giving me the location of where this celebration was. Grabbed my broom, and left out of my window. I figured this would be something you would be all about." Brea looked up at him

"You did all that…because you thought it's something I'd enjoy?" He shrugged again and used his free hand to flatten his damp hair. Brea swelled with happiness. "There's only one problem." She said in a serious tone. He looked down at her sharply. "I thought there was supposed to be mud." She nodded her head to the dry earth to which he laughed.

"Sorry Fox, I can't control every detail." She looked up at him with a mock pout making him laugh even more. "Come on you let's dance," and she squealed as his arms wrapped around her waist, picked her up and spun her around quickly. Her hair whipped around them and her arms held tightly to his neck. As he spun her there was a clap of thunder and rain began to pour down on the revelers. Brea laughed as Regulus set her down, both looking up into the night sky. Sure enough the stars were gone. Brea splashed in the mud and the party kept going until the last fire died out from the rain. The lack of light forced people back into their homes on the other side of the hill.

"Brea I think it's time to go!" Regulus shouted over the thunder and rain.

"We can't fly in this. It's too dangerous!" she shouted back just as lightening lit up the sky.

"Where should we go then?"

"Do ye young love doves need a place ter stay a night?" An old gravelly voice beside them asked. They both looked over and saw the shadowed figure of an older woman.

Brea nodded without hesitation. "Yes Grandmother we do!"

The old woman nodded and smacked her lips. "You follow ole Anna now. You can use old and blind Markey's little shanty." She hobbled quickly through the rain, Regulus and Brea following. "He went south ter visit his wee ones." She explained as they started down the hill. Brea could make out dozens of little buildings made of materials left over from what once was other buildings. The thunder became louder as Anna opened the door to one of the little shanties near the outer rim of the community, and lit a lantern hanging by the door. "Not much but it'll keep you love doves dry. No funny business you two and sleep with beautiful dreams." And before either Brea or Regulus could say anything she was off into the dark pouring rain.

Brea shrugged at the bewildered look Regulus sent her way and closed the door once the old woman was gone. The cold of the rain began to set in and she rubbed her arms taking a look around. It was a small single room shack. An old mattress with faded quilts lay in the corner, various objects such as sea shells and herbs, hung from the low celling. In the center was a small fire ring, several pots and pans sat on the floor beside it along with a couple of worn pillows used for sitting on.

"Well at least it's cleaner than I thought it'd be." Regulus said. A hint of distaste in his tone.

Brea pushed his arm, "not everyone is born noble Regulus. Some of us are born with only our name." She said softly. "We must find our own way of being noble and grand, if not in the eyes of someone already born there, then at least finding it in ourselves."

Regulus felt a flash of hurt that she would think so low of him, stubbornly blind to his true arrogance. "And not all of us are born into such freedom."

She looked up at him startled at his anger. "Regulus I neve-"

"I know what you meant." He said cutting her off. "I see how the other students look at me. The whispers that-"

"Regulus stop." Brea attempted to interrupt him but he continued.

"I've been experimenting with the Dark Arts." He took a step towards her backing her to the wall. "And it's true I have." He whispered as he stepped closer to her, her back was now against the wall and her head was tipped back to look in his eyes. "It's true and it's still not even the worst part." He reached out a hand and brushed a piece of Brea's wet hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "The worst part is that as much as I despise it... I still cannot refuse the pull it has. It… it seduces me… You say you and this poor fellow that lives here weren't born into grandness, and that I look down on this shack in disgust. I say his ability to carve out this small bit of happiness is admirable." He said softly.

She swallowed thickly feeling tears beginning to well up, she set a hand on his cheek, feeling the muscles tighten under her palm. "Oh Regulus I never meant for you to feel unworthy of anything! And someday soon those whispers will be gone and everyone will know how strong you are to have endured." She cried out before dropping her voice to a whisper and moving both of her hands so he could see her scars. "And I am not as free as you seem-" Before she could finish he cut her off by pressing his lips hard against hers. She gave a muffled yelp before closing her eyes and holding onto his shoulders, his own hands cupped the sides of her head.

He pulled back slightly, "Merlin Brea I've been wanting to do that for so long." He whispered before lowering back down. This time he kissed her slower, the tip of his tongue brushed her lower lip. The sensation startled Brea causing her to pull back to look at Regulus. His drying black hair was curling wildly and falling across his eyes, eyes which were hooded and the silver turned gunmetal grey. The look in them, Brea didn't understand yet, but as she stared at him her eyes wide, unsure of how she was feeling.

He began to feel unsure, as she silently stared at him. That is until she leaned on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He automatically wrapped his own around her waist as she kissed him, and this time as he brushed her bottom lip she opened her own slightly and he slipped his tongue through her lips. Each groaned at the warm feeling that spread through them, feeling sensations neither had ever felt before. He moved her against the wall and gripped her waist. He moved from her lips and kiss down to her neck, taking in her scent mixed with fresh rain, the sound of her gasping lightly, her hands moving from his shoulders, sliding up his neck and gripping his hair deeply. He groaned again, the feeling causing him to shudder.

As he worked on her neck and shoulder she used her grip in his hair to tilt his head slightly and she kissed just below his ear.

'Gods I've got to stop…I've got to stop…just a little longer.' Regulus thought in torment. His internal battle raged and he lightly brushed his hips against her, the sensation causing him to inhale and grit his teeth. He leaned his forehead against the wall over her should, trying to catch his breath.

"Brea…Brea we." He broke off to swallow, squeezing his eyes shut. "We have to stop…" He groaned in pleasure when she licked the lobe of his ear. "I…I can't do this much longer…" he whispered roughly. He pulled back and kissed her softly and only for a moment. When he looked at her expression he almost gave in and did what his body was yelling at him to do. Her amber eyes had a glazed heated look, her cheeks flushed, with her breath quickly shuddering through lips that had obviously just been kissed. "Merlin Brea you are amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and strong, and wonderful, and-" He broke off and kissed her again, his tongue swiftly entering her mouth. The taste of her he found was addicting. "Gods Brea….please tell me to stop…we can't do this yet...you're making me lose my mind please…stop me." He moaned against her open mouth.

Brea's own mind was a whirl of sensation. She didn't understand why she had finally pushed herself through her hesitation, perhaps it was the desperate need to do something impulsive. Something that a normal girl in love was supposed to do. And Brea had to admit the feeling was wonderful, feeling alive and loved. It felt… well it felt nice she supposed.

Leaning back to look up at Regulus she quickly took in his state of appearance, his ragged breathing and clenched fists. Brea quickly realized there was a difference between them. While he had the eyes of a wild young man that spoke of excitement and anticipation… Brea felt calm and serene. 'Why am I not as… well in as much of a state as him? I did everything right… used my tongue like Stacy had said and acted on instinct… Something must be wrong with me…' Brea thought to herself, a slight frown marring her features.

Remembering what Regulus had said a few moments before, Brea at last nodded and pulled away. "We need to stop…"

Regulus nodded back, filled with both relief and disappointment. "You go lie down, I'll light a fire and we'll get some rest." He said in a hoarse voice. As he lit a fire with his wand she used her own wand to finish drying their clothes before lying down on the small mattress.

She watched as Regulus stood over the fire, his back to her, hands clenched. Brea wondered what he was thinking right at that moment. Surely he had something to say after that display.

'Did I do anything wrong?' She questioned herself and once again began to despise how much she still didn't know about the world. She knew well enough of where babies came from, thanks to Stacy, and she remembered certain acts of the farm animals. It's just…the animals didn't seem to particularly enjoy the act.

Brea's eyes widened and she covered her gasp with her hand. 'Was that what Regulus and I were nearly doing?' She quickly played the event over her mind. Just thinking made her body feel warm. When she thought about how Regulus pressed his... lower body against her she knew for sure that was what they were near doing.

Brea's was indeed confused on why she had enjoyed their… actions in the moment, yet once reason had a chance to make an appearance she felt almost… guilty. Her body had never felt this way, and it contradicted with both her mind and her heart.

"Regulus." She whispered and he turned halfway. Trying to keep his expression free of the apprehension he was feeling. Now that his blood had cooled a small bit and he cleared his head he realized how close he had been to losing control. He had never done anything like that with anyone before. And he wanted to. Merlin knew he wanted to. But as he stood there over the fire, forcing himself to calm down he realized he felt guilt. Guilt about what he was unsure. He could only assume it was because he had nearly done an act that he was not ready for. The longer he stood there thinking the more he realized how true such thoughts were.

And now he was afraid that he had ruined any chance. While to some she seemed so fierce and worldly, he knew she was insanely innocent. The last thing she needed was to be rushed and pushed.

'Hell she's only fifteen.' He thought. So when she whispered his name he was ready for misery, but the small smile and the sleepy look she had was all that he needed to tell him it was ok. She wasn't upset or angry that he had taken such liberties. She instead patted the free space beside her.

"Come lie down you."

He nodded jerkily. "Right then." He quickly removed his shoes and laid down in the small space beside her. The mattress was rather narrow and Regulus tried to position himself so that he wasn't touching Brea. 'Just trying to respect her personal space' he said to himself.

Keeping the small bit of space was difficult for his resolve as he was once again surrounded by her sent and the warmth of her body. She laughed lightly as she watched him struggle to keep a space between them with half his shoulder sticking off the bed.

"I had the most wonderful time Regulus." She said as sleep began to creep up on her.

"Thank you for running away with me. Even for one night." He replied but received no answer as sleep had already claimed her. He knew he was acting like a lovesick fool as he spent the next hour or so watching as Brea slept. Her lips were parted so he was almost certain she was drooling but he figured he'd deal with it later and finally drifted off to sleep. The sounds of the rain moving away through the night.

-Brea woke early as she always did, blinking sleepy eyes. She was disoriented for a moment when she felt the extra weight of arms around her waist, legs tangled with her own, the steady rise and fall beneath her cheek, and soft breathing stirring her hair. Tilting her head back slowly she could see the shadows from the dimming fire casting deep shadows on Regulus sleeping face. His high cheeks and jaw more pronounced, long black eyelashes rested on his cheeks and his hair was wildly tangled and stuck in odd directions.

Brea smiled to herself and snuggled into his side, holding him tightly and breathing in his scent. She began to feel herself being pulled back to sleep by the sound of his beating heart until the sound of birds singing reminded her they needed to get back to their homes before they were missed.

Brea nudged his shoulder and whispered, "Regulus…wake up..." The only response she got was for him to give a light snort and tighten his arms around her. Brea had to admit she really didn't want to get up and leave her warm spot next to him but they needed to leave. She shook him harder and it did no good. She was reminded of Sirius and the others napping in the chairs in the common room and how difficult it was to wake them. "Bothersome boys." She grumbled and tried to sit up. This failed since Regulus was still holding onto her.

As she tried to push herself up her hand slipped and ran on the side of his ribs, and to her delight he jerked lightly and frowned. She grinned and began to tickle lightly on his ribs laughing as he wiggled, fighting the urge to wake up and stop whatever it was that was bothering his warm slumber.

When her nimble fingers became too much he finally growled and gripped her wrists. He opened one eye to see her leaning over him with a grinning smile, her hair falling around him in a pale curtain. He would swear he had never seen anything more beautiful. The feeling he got at that moment was the same feeling he had when he would let himself freefall from the sky on his broom.

"Who knew the great Regulus Black would be ticklish." She teased. He mock growled and pulled her writs throwing her off balance. She screamed playfully as he twisted her around till she was on her back and he leaned above her. His legs holding her own down he released her wrists and began to attack her ribs, tickling her mercilessly. She jerked and laughed trying to push him off. "Reg-Regulus no!" She yelled several times between bouts of uncontrollable laughter. When he finally stopped he was laughing lightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good to know you are too." He said.

Brea smiled and reached her hands up and ruffled his messy hair. "And you Mister Black have an awful case of bedhead. "

He mock frowned and swatted her hands away. "Speaking of, it feels like an unmerciful hour. Why are we awake?" Regulus grumbled around a wide yawn.

"The rain has gone, and left a new day. Which means we should be getting back before we are missed." She said softly. He groaned and fell back onto his back beside her, and pulled her back to his side.

In a quiet voice he said "I really don't want to go back." Brea hummed as she laid on his chest, she entwined her fingers with his.

"And live forever in this old shack then hmm?"

"Mmhmm walk around barefoot all summer." He said watching his longer lingers curling around her smaller ones. "Forget about the rest of the world?"

"Mm" Brea sighed. "It would be awfully hard to run a Quidditch camp for young withes and wizards from a little gypsy camp."

He sighed. "It seems not to be."

"I suppose we have no choice but to get back to the real world." Brea impulsively leaned up and kissed him quickly under the chin. "It will get better. I promise." He nodded and sat up silently.

Once he was standing he helped Brea stand up and the two laughed at the picture they made. Her dress was just as wrinkled as his slacks and shirt. Her hair was knotted up on the side and his was stuck in any which direction. She giggled and tried to flatten his hair while he grinned and tried to brush out her tangled hair. Once shoes where on they stepped out into the dim morning and breathed in the fresh morning air left behind the rain.

A quick glance around showed that no one else was stirring so Regulus quickly shot a spell at the fire to cool it and quietly shut the door behind him and Brea. They walked hand in hand back over the hill, past the clearing where the celebration had been. Tables still covered in water soaked food stood in the clearing next to blackened coals.

"Wouldn't want to the poor soul who has to clean up this mess…" Brea said.

"Agreed." Regulus nodded and pulled with Brea with him as he quickened their pace. They quickly found the log Brea had marked that was hiding Regulus broom inside. "Hope the rain didn't damage it." He grumbled. When he pulled it out it was covered in mud and very wet causing him to sigh dejectedly.

Brea rolled her eyes. "Oh here. _Scrugify_!" She cast the cleaning spell and instantly the broom was fit to be flied.

"How are we getting back into town unnoticed all knowledgeable Fox." Regulus mocked.

Brea thought for a moment. "It sure would be handy if we could apparate but that's out of the question."

'Hmm wish I had Potters invisibility cloak,' the thought to herself

This brought on another thought and she set her hand on Regulus's arm. "How are you at disillusionment charms?"

He shrugged "I do alright."

Brea nodded. "We only really need to keep it up when we ascend and descend. "

Regulus grinned at sat in position holding his hand out to Brea just like the night before. "Come along fox. Time to un runaway together."

She laughed and sat sideways on the broom again, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, and chin on his shoulder, "Let us go then." He waited a moment longer as they quickly cast a disillusionment charm then he kicked off. Once they were high into the air they released the spell and quickly made their way back to London. They didn't speak, it wasn't really prudent to do so while so far up and traveling so fast.

Once it was time to make their descent they cast their charm and landed down in the shadowed part of the back yard of Brea's orphanage. They released the charm and he walked her to her window.

"It's nearly time for school to begin again." He said and put a hand on her cheek. "I'll try to get away but if I cannot….."

"Shhh it's ok. I'm sure you'll be able to think of some clever escape." She said with a smile. He nodded but didn't return the smile. He swallowed a knot as he felt words well up inside of him. He thought he knew what he was feeling and he wanted her to know too.

Hell he had finally admitted to himself that the whole reason he was going along with Death Eater practices was so he could find some way of defeating Voldemort, therefore breaking the chains his parents had over him and the Slytherins hatred of Brea wouldn't matter anymore, all so he could show the world he loved Brea Fox.

So as he stood there holding her cheek and she stared up at him with wide clear amber eyes, eyes that looked at him as if he were something more than a pureblood dungeon rat, he had to say something. He took a sudden step closer to her and kissed her. He broke off just as suddenly, his lips dragged to her jaw and he rested them there squeezing his eyes just.

"Merlin Brea…I've got something to tell you."

She leaned back just enough to look up at him, "What is it Regulus?" She whispered.

"Brea...I-", He broke off and swallowed. "I you…uhm I lo-" He was interrupted by a knocking from Brea's room. She quickly scrambled through her window and let down her silence charm.

"Um yes what is it?" she said loudly.

"Brea, it's time for breakfast." A young voice muffled by the door came through.

"Oh ok I'll be there in a moment." She turned back to the window and leaned out. Regulus was leaning on the wall beside it, when he saw her he moved to her. She gave an apologetic smile. "You better go. I need to get cleaned up and make an entrance. You need to as well." He nodded and took a deep breath when she reached out and gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you around Black." She said softly and he watched her duck back inside her room and close the curtains.

He sighed and ruffled his already messy hair before disillusioning himself and flying his way back to his own home. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that what he had been about to say was interrupted. He vowed the next time he saw her though he'd do something about it. He swiftly made his way through his window and landed. He was exhausted as he had only had a few short hours of sleep and not in the most comfortable of places.

Though holding Brea had been a definite plus to the situation he was ready to fall into bed. Instead he took a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothing before settling on his bed. He was flipping through the newest Quidditch weekly when his father opened his door unannounced. He stood there tall and intimidating as he looked around Regulus' room.

"I need you in my study immediately." He said in a cold voice. "And put on something presentable." He gave his younger son another hard look before swiftly turning and slamming Regulus door.

Regulus tried to hide his nervousness as he quickly changed and made his way down to his father's study. An unannounced audience with his father was never pleasant.

Once inside he stood before his father's desk, his hands behind his back as he waited for his father to speak.

"Regulus I'm sure by now you realize there are certain responsibilities that are befitting your station. Now I know what it's like to be a boy of fifteen but I will tell you this right now." Regulus clenched his hands as his father began to raise his voice slightly. "You have been disappearing all summer to gods know where. Sowing wild oats I suppose. Now I will only ask you this once….have you been…consorting with muggle girls?"

Regulus was able to speak truthfully as he said, "No father…I have not."

Orion nodded though not satisfied. "A witch then…and I can only suppose she's of inferior birth or you would have said something." Regulus did not reply. "You are lucky to have a father who cares for your future. Since you do, I am putting a stop to this affair before you can disgrace yourself and this family further."

Regulus felt the blood drain from his head as he listened to his father and the more his father said the more he felt sick to his stomach. He was frozen and unseeing as his father told him what he had done.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/ Hi all and welcome back! I apologize for the extreme wait. Well you know how the holidays are and life in general has over all been hectic. Good news: the story picks up some and I'm currently typing up chapter 25 which means I'm very close to writing what has been in my head for the past year that I have been toying with this idea. Very exciting and makes me eager to get these chapters cleaned up and to you quicker!**

1976

**Ways of the Purebloods**

Brea didn't get to see Regulus for the rest of the summer. The effect on her would be rather dramatic unless you are a teenage girl in love for the first time. She missed him terribly and worried herself constantly on why he hadn't been by. And to top it off she had no one to talk to about it. Not until it was time to go school shopping.

The week before it was time to go shopping with Stacy, Brea had received a letter through the post from Hogwarts informing her that she was now a fifth year prefect. Brea was happy that she had made such an accomplishment, but it didn't last long. Her first thought was to tell Regulus but he wasn't there to tell. So she was left with holding it all in. that and she felt guilty for the witch who was supposed to be prefect. If she had to guess she would say it was supposed to be Rose.

On shopping day, Brea met up with Stacy in Diagon Alley already in a terrible mood. Full of teenage angst yet she was still happy to see Stacy and wanted desperately to tell her all about the wonderful summer she had had up until a few weeks ago. Brea was certain Stacy would be rabid with invasive questions, so she held it in with a smile, and decided to wait until a more private setting to divulge her summer adventures.

Their shopping was done with only one incident. The two teenage witches were browsing a section of text books for school when Stacy rounded a book shelf and ran into Anthony. Stacy fell to the floor and dropped everything she had been holding.

"Watch it prat…" She grumbled looking up at Anthony staring down at her. Much to Brea's and doubly to Stacy's surprise he held out a hand to help her up

"Whatever Duchess." Came his bored reply with a classic eye roll. The two stood staring at each other while Brea stood there awkwardly looking from one to the other until she had a sudden thought.

"Um Anthony?" She sought his attention. When he looked at her she stepped closer to him and whispered, "Have you heard from Regulus?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No the last I heard from him was several weeks back. In fact I haven't seen nor heard from him much at all this summer."

Brea bit her lip in worry. She swallowed a knot and nodded. "Ok...I just wondered."

Anthony glared and leaned down, "If anything has happened to him because you couldn't leave him alone Fox…." He whispered harshly. She blinked back tears as she nodded, feeling pathetically lost and guilty as she began to fear that she had done something to cause him harm. Stacy pushed Anthony back and stepped in front of Brea.

"Watch it Warwick." She said with an angry glare. He curled his lip and walked off with a long stride. Stacy watched him leave and once he was gone from sight she turned to Brea who had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"What was that all about Brea?" Stacy asked in concern.

Brea shook her head, "When I know Stacy…I promise I'll tell you." Stacy knew Brea well enough that she would have to accept her reply.

"Come on then. Let's buy our books and get out of here." And she led a suddenly cold Brea to the counter to pay for the purchases.

-On the morning Brea was to go leave for her next year at Hogwarts she woke up early with a foul feeling in her stomach and a terrible taste in her mouth. She immediately ran to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet for several minutes. Once her stomach finally stopped clenching she rinsed her mouth and prepared to be picked up by Torrin along with Rose and his family.

Brea dressed quickly in a calf length dark green skirt matched with a crisp white button shirt and brown sweater vest, brown slip-ons and her pale hair in a low ponytail. Once done pulling her trunk into the entry way, she made the way towards the kitchen to find some toast hoping to settle her stomach. An odd sight caused the witch to pause as she passed the living room. There before the television stood Miss Harluff.

That's not what stopped her though it was the report coming from the television that caused her pause and she slowly walked towards it to join Miss Harluff at her side.

"_At 3:28 a.m. A report of a house fire was called in to emergency services. Emergency services responded immediately but were unable to control the fire. Casualties of this inferno were a husband and wife and what appears to be their son and daughter. Cause of the fire is currently unknown and investigators are still on the scene."_

By now Brea was standing alongside Miss Harluff and the news report cut away from the reporter to footage of the aftermath of the fire. All that remained was an unrecognizable pile of ash and coals. That's not the part that made Brea gasp in shock. Barely seen above the burnt remains was a twisting snake in the smoke. Miss Harluff blindly gripped Brea's hand tightly and held on as they both knew what that snake meant. This was a Death Eater attack.

-An hour later Brea was waiting on the porch with her things for Torrin and Rose to show up. They were twenty minutes late when Miss Harluff joined her outside.

"Dear they may have already gone on ahead or held up in traffic. They do have quite a drive. So I called you a cab to take you to Kings Cross. They should be here any moment." After a moment's pause the older woman continued. "Here's some money for the cab fare." Brea nodded silently and stuffed her money in the sweater pocket with Gred. Miss Harluff hesitated before leaving, and pulled Brea into a hug. "Now then girl you be safe out there. Times are getting dangerous. Here in town I see more and more reports of missing people and terrible accidents." She said as she released Brea from her arms. "I'll see you at the end of your term yes?" Brea nodded and brought up a small smile more to give the kind woman comfort and hide the unease she had felt in her bones all morning.

A moment later a cabbie pulled up and helped Brea with her luggage. With a last wave she was off to Kings Cross. She realized she didn't feel as excited as she had the years before and she just couldn't pinpoint why. She was a prefect, she would be around her friends, and best of all she would finally have the chance to see if Regulus was ok. She might not be able to speak with him but just seeing him would be enough.

When Brea and the silent driver arrived at the station she paid the driver and made her way through to the platform. It was alive with activity, parents hugging their children goodbye, friends reuniting, and telling summer stories wildly. Brea didn't pay them any attention as she made her way to the compartment she usually shared with her friends. Only Stacy was inside for the moment, chewing gum and reading a magazine.

"Hey Stacy." Brea greeted as she sat down next to the window watching for her friends and Regulus.

"Hiya Brea." Stacy replied. The two chatted till it was near time to leave. Torrin and Rose still had not arrived.

"Have you seen Torrin or Rose yet?" Brea asked worry etching her voice. Stacy didn't look up as she shook her head.

"Nope."

"I wonder where they are."

Stacy looked up at last and frowned. "They didn't bring you here?"

Brea shook her head. "No they were late so Miss Harluff ordered me a cab to bring me."

"Hmm. Maybe they are in their own compartment snogging eh?" Stacy grinned. Brea gave a small smile in answer as the train began to depart the platform.

"I hope so Stacy."

Part way through the ride Brea changed into her school robes and pinned her prefect badge.

"I better get to the prefects meeting. See you at the feast Stacy." Stacy simply waved as she concentrated on her magazine. When Brea stepped into the prefect compartment she struggled to keep her composure.

There were already several students there, one of them being Regulus. He was sitting next to Augusta and didn't even look up at her entrance. She felt her stomach knot up at the blank look on his face as he stared straight ahead.

Brea's first instinct was to throw her arms around him and tell him how much she missed him but she was coherent enough to realize how terrible of an idea that would be. Instead she settled for dropping her eyes to the floor and sitting in the vacant spot next to the door. Regulus didn't look her way but Augusta did. The girl's dark eyes met Brea's light ones and Brea saw they were just as dull as Regulus's were.

Brea swallowed and looked around the compartments. She had seated herself next to Remus and Lily. The fifth year Gryffindor boy prefect was Stewart Langley and he was across from her. A nice enough boy. She didn't know him well but she had never heard anything negative said about the boy. He was a bit on the shorter side, just over her own height, thick about the waist, and with kind blue eyes and sandy hair.

Brea wasn't surprised to see Rayna there along with a Ravenclaw boy she had partnered with in potions occasionally. The only other students she knew by name were Severus and Guy. Severus sat across from Lily and next to Rayna who would occasionally share a quick small smiled glance, and Guy stood next to the doorway. He was glaring at the floor, his thick brows low over his eyes in an angry expression. He too wouldn't look at her.

Brea nodded hellos once she had sat down and there was a tense silence in the compartment. The meeting finally started when the last prefect, the Hufflepuff girl from fifth year stumbled in, and the Head boy and girl went over their duties and schedule. Every two weeks they would meet in the staff room to rotate partners and patrols. This meant Brea realized she would eventually be partnered with Regulus.

The thought both brought relief that she would have a valid excuse to speak with him and it also made her nervous since she wasn't sure what she would say. Once everyone was clear on their duties the meeting adjourned and they began to patrol the train. Conversing quietly with Stewart, small talk about their summer. He mentioned writing with Torrin over the summer.

"That's right I had forgotten you were dorm mates." She said once the realization hit her. He nodded before they were interrupted by a little first year looking for the bathroom compartment. Once the first year was headed in the right direction she watched the boy leave

"Were we really that little?" She asked softly.

Stewart looked from her and down at himself. "Well I'd say we are both still pretty short."

Brea smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. "Don't be cheeky you." She said giving him a playful push forward.

-That evening as Brea sat across from Stacy the sick feeling was overcoming her once again. They were gathered in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to finish up. Torrin's and Roses seats next to them sat empty and all Brea could do was stare at them with a frown.

By now Stacy was glancing around nervously, half paying attention to the sorting as she began to feel thick worry for her friends settle over her. Brea looked up as Professor Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and she saw the somber expressions on all of the professors seated at the teachers table. Dumbledore made his usual announcements but instead of stepping down he stood there silently.

All students waited just as silently, each feeling the tension in the air. Brea suddenly knew what he was about to say and felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes locked on the Headmaster. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Here at Hogwarts it is very easy for us to forget the tragedies taking place beyond our walls. Easy to forget the pain and suffering others are enduring". He took a pause as his eyes swept all of the students. "This morning I received word that such pain and suffering was inflicted on two of our very own students." Brea closed her eyes as his next words washed over her. "With a heavy heart full of sadness I regret to inform you of the passing of Rose Piper, and Torrin Cuinn." Brea held her breath as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She heard the gasps of the students around her and the once quiet Hall had a soft murmur. "The Ministry will be investigating this situation and we hope to have answers to all of this soon. With that said please let the feast begin."

Brea finally took a breath and opened her eyes and met Stacy's. They both ignored the food that had appeared before them. Stacy's eyes weren't full of grief, they were full of anger and her hands were clenched. Brea's own felt devoid of everything and they sat silently staring at each other, the sound of quiet murmurs around them. Neither ate and neither spoke.

All Brea could think about was how she spent so much time last year avoiding Torrin and hardly spending any time with Rose.

Once the feast was finished she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lily and Remus standing beside her, Lily's hand falling back to her side.

"Come on Brea…we have to get the first years rounded up." She said softly with barely contained sadness.

Brea nodded and stood to follow, calling for the first years in a dry voice. She stood to the side of the Great Hall doors waiting for the younger students to pass through. Across from her she saw Regulus standing by the opposite door waiting for his group of first years to pass by. She looked at him desperately for any sign that everything was going to be ok. Her eyes pleaded with him but the only response she received was a vacant expression as if he didn't even see her there.

The moment passed as he followed his first years out of the Great Hall. As he walked away Anthony took his place. He met her eyes and for once she saw regret in them and he gave a small shake of his head conveying that he had no idea what was happening with Regulus. She took a deep breath and returned with a small nod of acceptance and she left the Great Hall behind to catch up with her own group of first years.

Stewart stepped back to be beside her and they shared a saddened look and silently made their way up to their tower. The common room was quiet, most students making their way to their dorms immediately. A few talked quietly amongst themselves.

Stacy wasn't in the common room so Brea assumed she already went up to their dorm. She didn't speak to anyone as she made her own way for the comfort of her room before being intercepted by Sirius. He blocked her exit and gripped both of her shoulders, leaning down to eye level with her.

"Brea…I'm so sorry about your friends…" he said softly, his usually jovial expression unusually somber. Brea took a deep breath for strength and nodded.

"That's nice Sirius." She said quietly.

"We will win this somehow." He said fiercely. She gave him a small smile and patted him on his cheek, silently tortured by how much he looked like Regulus.

'Why couldn't I have fallen in bloody love with him…this would have all been so much simpler to bear.' She thought silently. But she knew if her life had taught her anything it was that she was not meant to take the easy road. If she wanted love and to save her friends from every terrible fate that would befall them then she wouldn't be able to take the easy path. She was going to have to fight for everything she wanted.

As she stood there listening to him go on about revenge Brea felt an overwhelming weariness come over her and she finally held up a hand, breaking Sirius off and gave him a secret smile. "I will take care of everything Sirius. Thank you." And she left him behind watching her curiously.

While Brea was walking up the stairs to her dorm room now only shared with Stacy, Regulus was down in the Slytherin dorm of his own laying on top of his blankets staring at the green canopy above his bed. He played the day's events in his mind over and over, ignoring Anthony who sat on the edge of his own bed watching Regulus.

"What's happened Regulus." Anthony asked quietly. Regulus sat up and rubbed a hand over his face.

He sighed deeply. "I hardly know where to begin…it's all so fucking messed up- and I- it's all just so fucking messed up." He said in a miserable tone.

Anthony looked at him, keeping his face free of emotion. "How about we start with where you've been all bloody summer."

-For the next couple of months Brea fell into a pattern. She did her studies, and raised her hand in class. OWLS were this year so she took elaborate notes in all of her classes. She continued with dueling club and was almost relieved that Regulus was not in it this year.

Anthony had stayed along with Stacy and the Marauders and this year she was paired with Remus as a partner. She was content with being his partner since they got along very well and he was a competent dueler.

The prefect duties in the late evenings had so far had only been paired with Stewart, and Colin the Ravenclaw prefect. She and Stacy didn't talk about Rose or Torrin. They didn't speak much at all but they were always together. Most of their classes were still together so they sat at the same table and only spoke of class work.

The Marauders were not happy with the change in morale of most of their housemates and were determined that they would pester the two girls as much as possible and often dragged the two of them outdoors each chance they had. She knew they expected her to laugh at their antics and often they reminded her on why she was here in the first place. Brea was immensely pleased with how they now always left Severus alone.

In fact Severus could now always be found in the company of Rayna instead of the Slytherins in his year much to the relief of Brea. She knew she was changing timelines. And the future in which she had known so little of, was already different than how she left it.

Little comfort to her when she slowed her busy life enough to let thoughts of Rose and Torrin and how much she missed Regulus creep in. she still hadn't had a proper look at him but she could see changes in him. He never had any expression on his handsome face and never participated in classroom discussions. During meals he was surrounded by students she suspected or knew would someday be Death Eaters and she noticed Anthony no longer sat with him. He sat beside Severus and Augusta instead leaving Regulus alone.

This worried Brea more than anything else as she watched Regulus become a completely different person. She and Stacy still went to the Quidditch matches though it was difficult to bear the first Gryffindor match since Torrin was no longer there. Many of the students felt this absence deeply and cheered halfheartedly, Stacy and Brea not at all.

Later on in the month during a Slytherin match against Hufflepuff, she watched, hands clenched as Regulus used reckless maneuvers and dangerous techniques in order to catch the snitch. Yet he caught it just as he always did and left the pitch before anyone could offer congratulations.

-The time finally came to when Brea was paired for prefect patrols with Regulus for two weeks. The first night of their patrol together she waited anxiously. They were to meet by the Great Hall and patrol the front corridors. Brea smoothed her hair and straightened her skirt as she waited for Regulus to meet her. She finally heard his long legged stride as he approached her from the shadows.

He didn't stop when he reached her, he simply brushed past her continuing towards their patrol area. Her jaw dropped at his rude treatment of her and she stumbled to catch up to him.

"Regulus would you wait?" she whispered loudly. He ignored her until she reached him and jerked the sleeve of his robe. "What is your problem Black?" she hissed, her stance rigid as she stared up at him. He was silent looking past her. "What's happened?" she asked in a pleading tone now that she had him still. His eyes began to frantically look around and he swallowed hard.

In a low voice he finally answered her, "There are…things you can't know Brea. Just. Please leave it at that. Don't make this harder than it is." She searched his face, wishing he would just look at her once but he continued to look everywhere else except at her. The meaning of his words beginning to sink in.

"But I thought…we- we were-". She broke off her stutter when he shook his head and walked off without another word. Brea didn't watch him leave and instead she walked the opposite wall, hoping she didn't see him again on this patrol. Something had happened and she was certain it meant nothing but heartbreak for her.

Over the course of the next few days that she had evening patrols with Regulus they didn't speak even though Brea wanted to bombard him with questions on why he was acting like a git. She kept her silence and let it eat at her. She noticed that he never relaxed as they walked. His hands were always clenched and he talked harshly to students they found out past curfew.

She didn't know this Regulus. This cold and silent Regulus was not the one she thought she knew so well. Their last patrol for the bi-week finished quietly as everyone before had. Only this time before they parted he managed to briefly meet her eyes and Brea saw the brief glimpse of guilt behind his own. She opened her mouth ready to plead with him if necessary to just tell her what had happened but he was already turned away and walking quickly towards the dungeons leaving her with a feeling as if she just lost something she's never getting back. All she could think of anymore was 'when is it going to snow?'

-Unfortunately Brea had to wait for her first snowfall. It was nearly time for winter break when she finally felt the fresh snow in the air and yet with it the sense of serenity she usually found comfort in was missing.

Late on a Friday afternoon Brea was in the library working on a Care of Magical Creature essay. She had finished it sometime ago but she needed something to occupy her mind so she was going over it again looking for mistakes when she heard the rustle of students sitting at a table. If she had to guess they were seated at the table directly across from hers blocked by the shelves that stood between them. She didn't pay them much attention at first as what sounded like a group of boys talking about the recent Quidditch match, Slytherins by the sound of them as they bragged about how hard one of them hit a bludger.

Brea rolled her eyes and shook her head before continuing with her work. They changed subjects and Brea stilled her quill.

"So Black tell us how does it feel to be engaged." Brea felt as if the air was sucked from her lungs as she realized what she had just heard. She didn't hear Regulus reply and the other boy continued.

"Yea that's how I'd feel too. My parents are in talks with the McMillian family for their daughter. She's some third year Ravenclaw brat. But she's a pureblood and rich. That's what's important." Brea felt sickened by his words and tried to still her shaking hands. A new voice spoke up.

"While those are both desirable traits….any bird of mines gonna have looks. Black here scored the jackpot with Corrigan." Brea squeezed her eyes closed and told herself to breath over and over.

"Tell us something Black. How did it feel?" the voice spoke in barely a whisper and for the first time she heard Regulus voice answer.

"How did what feel?" his voice was low and sounded bored.

"Being in his presence? Sitting alongside the others as he discussed his plans? I know you were there when they decided to burn that mudblood." Brea opened her eyes wide and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself silent as she listened.

There was a pause before Regulus replied. "Unlike anything I've experienced." Brea knew she couldn't bear to hear anymore and frantically began to gather her items as quickly and quietly as she could.

"I heard he casts the cruciatus curse on the others sometimes."

The last she heard as she left her table was Regulus quietly saying "If you ever come before him…you better show him fear." Brea stumbled from the library and bumped into Stacy. Stacy saw the wild eyed look as Brea ignored her friend and left at a run. She was stunned speechless and walked into the library to see if she could find out what upset Brea so much. She walked quietly by the shelves until she came across a table filled with Slytherins and at the center of them all was Regulus. He noticed her staring and met her gaze.

She knew immediately Brea must have heard them say something which hurt her best friend a great deal. She curled a lip at Regulus and he dropped his gaze. She left with an angry stride to search for her friend.

Stacy had been searching for Brea for the past twenty minutes when she came across Anthony walking down a corridor. He was alone and made to walk by her without acknowledging Stacy. Only by now she was seeing red and she acted on instinct. She angrily gripped the taller boys arm and shoved him backwards into the hallway wall. He pushed her off angrily and rubbed the back of his head which had smacked the stone wall behind him. Stacy knew deep down It wasn't his fault but she was angry and she knew she could handle Anthony Warwick.

"Bloody hell what are you doing!" he yelled at her.

"What has Black done to Brea?" She demanded her hands on her hips and eyes a stormy blue.

He bit out through a clenched jaw "I don't know what you mean." She stepped closer, her eyes nearly level with his.

"I want to know why my best friend-". His scoff broke her off and he swiftly grabbed her shoulders and turned them until she was now the one with her back on the wall.

He used his height to crowd her and he whispered harshly "It's always about bloody Fox and what he's done to her but it's never about Regulus and what she's done to him." Her eyes were wide as she listened to him defend his friend, doing her best not to notice how his dark eyes seemed to see right through her. "Because she couldn't leave him alone he's now in more danger than you will ever comprehend. What MY best friend has to do just to survive would break you." Tightening his grip on her.

"We have to help them Warwick." She whispered.

He growled and leaned closer to her. "There is no helping them! We don't have the luxury of helping anyone other than ourselves".

The storm entered her eyes again as she narrowed them and pushed back. "I don't believe it for a moment. I've lost two friends already, I'm not losing-"

"Don't be stubborn Anastasiya!"

"No Warwick you listen to me you arrogant arse, they need our help!" Her voice was thick and desperate as she stared at him searching his face.

He stared back at her, emotions roiling inside of him. "You're too bloody stubborn Duchess." He whispered before surprising them both and capturing her in a kiss. He didn't wait to see if she was accepting. He immediately pushed his tongue through her lips, deepening the kiss. He expected her to fight him and for the first moment she did.

She couldn't believe what was happening and tried to turn her face from him her eyes wide in surprise but his grip had moved from her shoulders to the back of her head, his hand tangling in her hair holding her to him. His eyes closed when she stilled as she felt him deepen the kiss and she quickly adjusted to the feel of him in her mouth.

Stacy's own eyes fluttered closed and she tentatively responded by brushing her tongue against his. He moaned as her response flooded him with heat, he roughly sucked on her bottom lip and felt himself getting uncomfortably hard as she whimpered, her hands gripping his hips. He pushed them against her own hips moaning into her gasp.

"This is what you do to me constantly Duchess." He growled in her ear. "Do you realize how bloody impossible it is to be raised to look down on someone like you only to feel as if I'm turned inside out every time I have to look at you."

Stacy pulled back as she felt his words hit her like a bucket of ice water. He went to kiss her again only she had enough of her senses about her this time and she bit his lip hard.

He yelped and backed away looking at the blood on his lip as wiped it off. "What the fuck!"

Stacy grinned darkly and spit the taste of his blood from her lips at his feet. "Do you know what I feel when I look at you Warwick? I feel disgusted. Not because you're Slytherin or even because you don't like me. No you act as if none of what's happening out there is going to affect you. Like you're untouchable." She said in a venomous tone, her eyes dangerously hard. "Someday you are going be filled with regret if you sit back and do nothing as your best friends loses who he is."

He stood there as she gave him one more look filled with pity and contempt before she walked away quickly to continue looking for Brea. Anthony leaned back against the wall and slid down. He knew she was right, his best friend was disappearing and he didn't know how to help him. The feeling of helplessness rested heavily on Anthony's shoulders…almost has heavily of how much he enjoyed kissing Anastasiya. And worse than that was the cut her saying how much he disgusted her actually hurt.

'I should be the one disgusted at her!' He thought but deep down he knew he was anything but disgusted by the girl with golden hair that always made him think of someone regal and all powerful. No, Anthony was not disgusted by his Duchess, not at all.


	14. Chapter 14

1976

**The Rooms Silence Breaks**

When Brea ran from the library there was only one place to go. She considered briefly the garden but last Christmas flashed through her mind and the once happy memories only told her that she should go elsewhere. So she ran. She ran like she hadn't in so long, using muscles that hadn't been used in months. She climbed staircases and skidded around corners, avoiding students if she could until she made it to her Room of Requirement.

The door appeared instantly and Brea slammed it behind her, threw her bag on the floor while immediately bringing her wand out. The wand hummed in her hand as she threw curse after curse at the practice dummies. She wanted more than a one sided fight and charmed the dummies to cast back at her. Brea wanted a fight. Wanted to destroy something… anything.

Brea deflected every spell and her aim was true with every one of hers. The anger at loosing Rose and Torrin, Regulus now being engaged, the fact that he apparently knew about Rose and Torrin's murders and had done nothing, crashed onto her.

She suddenly, more than ever, desperately wanted to be back on her farm with Martha, watching the clouds pass. For the first time since she accepted what she must do, she wanted to give up this never ending mountain that is not knowing what to do, how to do it, and when it would finally be time to actually do what needed to be done was eating away at Brea.

As much energy as she was using it didn't feel like it would ever be enough. Tired of waiting, she fought to use every ounce of what she had left until she eventually fell to her knees with a sob.

"How was I ever supposed to fix anything?" She screamed at the dummy. "How was I ever supposed to save them? I'm…I'm- I was just a stupid ignorant girl living on a castle in the clouds! Dreaming of fairytales and sunlight." Her self-pity draining her, she hugged her knees and cried into them. "It's all becoming too much to bear….how do I do something so impossible? How do I save Regulus and Severus and Fred and all of them…I don't even know if I can save myself anymore…" She whispered as her tears slowed.

A moment later as she cried, Brea heard the sound of a door creaking open and she snapped her head up, afraid someone had found her. Her eyes looking around wildly she noticed a wardrobe on the other side of the large room. Brea frowned as she stared at it.

"I don't remember you…" She murmured. She slowly stood and walked over to it studying as she went. It was large, made of some kind of polished red oak and very detailed with ornate carvings swirled into the wood. One of the doors was slightly opened and Brea tried to peek through without touching it. When she couldn't see anything she slowly opened both of the doors at the same and gasped in wide shock at what was inside.

On the back of the wardrobe were a set of hooks on which sat what could only be the Sword of Gryffindor. She slowly reached out a hand and gently touched the jeweled hilt, mesmerized by its legendary magnificence. As she studied the sword she caught a glimpse of something else resting on the shelf below the sword. She bent down and studied what appeared to be an untitled book.

It was of hard leather stained an impossible dark green and very old looking. Brea gently opened the cover and quickly deducted that the book was in fact a journal. Softly she touched the words etched in silver inside the cover. "Salazar Slytherin"

Brea felt fear and awe both at once. "…He must have left this behind…hidden it." She said quietly. Brea quickly realized something else as she scanned the first few pages written in Old English with a handsome scrawl. Salazar mentioned his use of Parseltongue.

"You think I'm ready to fight back don't you?" She asked the room not really expecting a response and she did not get one. She nodded and gently closed the wardrobe doors and rested her forehead on them. "I'm not giving up." She said with more determination than she had felt in a long time.

Brea left the Room of Requirement and walked through the castle. She had already missed dinner and didn't care to go to the common room. Right now she needed to be surrounded by memories to remind her why she's here. Why she's come so far, further than anyone else has ever been. The sun was nearly gone when she stepped out into the cold evening making her way toward her own fox hole. The snow was light so Brea was able to jog quickly to her spot. When she entered she saw Stacy seated on one of the benches. Somehow not surprised to see the blonde there, she gave a small smile to Stacy as she sat down beside her.

"I thought you might turn up here eventually." Stacy said nudging Brea with her shoulder.

Brea shrugged and looked at her hands. "I miss them you know." Brea said quietly, speaking of their friends for the first time.

"I do too."

Brea blinked back tears. "I feel so… so utterly guilty Stacy. I practically ignored them last year all because…because…I don't even remember now…" Brea said in a broken voice.

Stacy wrapped an arm around Brea's shoulder hugging her. "Shhh they knew you loved them still Brea…love them still." Brea took a deep breath and nodded. "Look Brea…I know you are carrying a bigger weight than anyone else can possibly know…but you don't have to bear it alone." Brea sat silently as she thought about all the secrets she had. She knew she couldn't bare her soul to Stacy but she could tell her some of what was going on. She took a deep breath.

"I spent most of my summer with Regulus."

Stacy's eyes widened. "How did you manage that? I'm sure his parents would have flipped!"

"He would give some excuse or another about being at Anthony's house or something like that."

"So what did you do?"

"It was so amazing Stacy. We did everything together. We had so much fun…a perfect summer."

"Did you do… you know…it?" Stacy asked with a grin.

It took Brea a moment to realize what she meant and she blushed "No! Though I think he wanted to once."

Stacy gasped and gave Brea a shove. "No way! I can't believe you have gotten closer to shagging than I have!" Brea laughed for the first time in a long time, Stacy joining in.

When their laughter died down Brea brought out the bad news. "He's engaged." She whispered.

Stacy sputtered in outraged shock. "WH-what!?"

Brea nodded. "His parents arranged a marriage to Augusta Corrigan."

"People still do that?"

"Purebloods do."

"But-but that's barbaric!"

Brea nodded in agreement. "What about Corrigan? Is she happy with this?"

"I don't think so. She looks pretty unhappy and if what Guy says is true then the two of them are in love."

Stacy thought about what Brea said. "What are you going to do?"

Brea shrugged. "Not sure."

Stacy harrumphed. "Well if I was in love with an otherwise engaged wizard, I'd do some fighting."

Brea couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of your wizard how is Warwick." Brea said slyly.

Stacy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean how's Warwick? He's a bloody self righteous prat who has no idea how he really feels about me yet. And if he thinks I'm going to wait around forever for him to figure it out he better think again." Stacy said in a rant.

"Stacy!" Brea cried in surprise. "I didn't even think YOU knew it yet."

Stacy grinned. "It's not hard to miss when you're a woman. I know why I like to argue with him. Now if you're a boy you're nearly always going to be clueless." Stacy said wisely. "But…" she continued "he did kiss me."

"What? When?" Brea asked loudly.

"Earlier when I was looking for you. We argued of course and out of nowhere he moves in and kisses me."

"So…how was it."

"I don't have much to judge off but I felt pretty light headed." Stacy answered causing Brea to giggle.

"What happened next?" Stacy shrugged

"Oh you know he made some stupid remark about how he should be disgusted blah blah…so I bit his lip, gave him something to think about and left to keep looking for you."

Brea was laughing quietly. "He sounds hopeless."

"He really is but…he just stirs me."

"Good."

"So what are you going to do about Regulus?"

Brea thought for a moment. "Well this is my last night on patrol with him for this term. Let's start with that."

-Later that night Brea stood in her usual spot waiting for Regulus. She admitted as she waited she felt better than she had in a long time after talking to Stacy, and finally having some direction on what she's supposed to do to get them all out of this mess.

Finally Regulus walked out of the shadows. As usual he didn't wait for her, striding past her quickly. Brea rolled her eyes and jogged to keep up. She didn't say anything for a while, that is until they reach a hallway of empty unused classrooms. Then quick as lightning Brea pulled out her wand and all in one movement used it to open the door, and she shoved Regulus inside. She slammed the door and locked it, and cast muffalato.

"What the bloody hell are you-". Regulus angry rant was cut off as Brea silenced him. He glared angrily and reached for his wand, which Brea snapped out of his hand. She then pushed him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of a chair and he sat down clumsily.

"Stop cursing at me and sit down Black, I have something to say." She said with every bit of authority she could muster. Brea took a moment to smooth her hair out of her face before she began to pace in front of him. He watched her, no longer glaring.

As he watched her pace he took in her appearance, truly allowed himself to look at her since the summer. Her hair was limp and looked darker than before, dark circles under her eyes and her face much thinner, as if she hadn't been eating much. He knew she was grieving the death of her friends he just didn't allow himself to think of her pain. Knowing there was nothing he could do for her.

She stopped her pacing and stood in front of him. "I'm angry with you, you know." She glared at him. She almost smiled at the flash of panic that briefly crossed his eyes. 'Good' she thought 'let him squirm.' "I have been worried sick about you. When I first saw you were a prefect do you know how relieved I was to have an excuse to be around you? And then what do you do? You bloody ignore me. And why did you ignore me? Because of some utterly ridiculous arranged marriage?"

Brea was immensely satisfied by the shocked look on his face. She nodded and kept going. "That's right I know. I'm not angry about something so trivial, I'm angry because you didn't tell me. And I want to know why. Do you know how it felt to sit on the other side of those bookshelves and accidently overhear a group of immature gits gossip about how you hit the pureblooded jackpot with bloody Augusta Corrigan?" By now Brea was jabbing Regulus in the chest with her wand.

She stopped talking when Regulus gripped her wrist in a sudden move and Brea watched as Regulus closed his eyes and pulled her forward until she stood between his knees. Leaning forward he rested his head on her stomach and Brea automatically wrapped her arms around the back of his head holding her to him. After a moment Brea released the curse on Regulus. He took a shuddering breath against her

"I'm to take the dark mark this summer..." He whispered. Brea gasped and pulled his head back so he would look up at her, tears already filling her anguished eyes.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

"I had to meet him...Malfoy took me. And I wasn't afraid, just angry and he could see it so he-he-"

"Shhh I know what he does, what he did to you."

"I tried not to show I was in pain but...you just lose all control. And-and the others...people I've known all my life, family even, they just stood there." Regulus swallowed thickly as a tear ran down Brea's cheek.

"You must have been so alone..." Brea whispered.

Regulus lowered his eyes. "When I learned of their plan..." His silver eyes pale with guilt. "Every part of me wanted to stop them. I just didn't know how. I didn't even know WHO. And at the feast when I realized that they took your friends…"

Brea sniffed and nodded. She held him, his sharp jaw warm against her palms and looked into his eyes. "It's going to be ok." She realized that it might be time to tell Regulus everything. "Regulus...I have so much to tell you. But before I can...I….actually I need to show you." Regulus tilted his head in confusion. "What I have to tell you… it would ruin our only chance for winning this... This invisible war…just I have a plan." Brea gave a huffed laugh and left Regulus arms to pace. Running restless hands through her hair and taking a deep breath.

"Not a solid plan…" She muttered more to herself than to him.

Regulus was thoroughly intrigued. "Brea…" he wanted to tell her to drop whatever foolish plan that would more than certainly get her killed only after being cruelly tortured. Yet when Brea stopped her pacing and gave him her full attention, her shoulders held solid and her jaw clenched in stubborn determination he knew any protestations would only incite her more. Regulus gave a deep groan and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes tightly shut.

Brea's expression softened into a gentle smile and she knelt at his feet, her hands resting on his knees.

When her eyes met his through his hair she said "I know you want me to walk away from this… I'm sure before the end is done I will have wished I had. But this…this is something I was meant to do."

Regulus narrowed his eyes, "Brea that doesn't even make sen-"

"Shush you Black." Brea replied giving him a poke in his shoulder. "We haven't enough time for me to explain it all tonight…just trust me alright? Now then tomorrow night we don't have rounds together anymore but I need you to make an excuse to meet here tomorrow just before curfew." She was being so incredibly bossy, Regulus couldn't help agreeing without question. Brea stepped between Regulus knees and leaned down, brushing his hair out of his eyes with her free hand. "And you had better promise me you will never lose hope again." She whispered. "I have a plan and it's not easy. They only thing that helps me is the thought that someday you will have a long happy life" and she kissed him on the cheek.

When she started to pull away he used his hand to pull her back down by the back of her neck and he kissed her. It was soft and full of emotion. His hands held her by her waist and he murmured against her lips. "I'm sorry I was such an arse Brea. I had to. The thought that you wouldn't want me if you knew…. Pretending you weren't there was the only way I could cope…"

She nodded. "I thoroughly and completely forgive you for being ridiculous." She kissed him once more quickly before standing up and smoothing her skirt. "We better get to our dorms."

"You leave first." He said in a strained voice. When she reached the door to leave Regulus called for her to stop. "I love you too" he said with a wink. Brea grinned and ran back to where he sat, leaned down and kissed him again.

"I know you do Black." And then she left. Once she was gone Regulus simply sat there with a silly smiled that was full of hope and relief that he might just get the girl. His smile slipped some

"Not if my family has anything to say of it…" He whispered to the dark. His mind and heart were full of lightness at the thought of Brea's affections for him but somewhere in his soul something was off and unsettled. "I have to make them see."

Both the young wizard and witch had a restless night which involved little sleep and a raging torrent of their thoughts. Brea's stomach in knots over telling her greatest secret and playing out every scenario over his reaction.

Regulus spent the night with his head aching over all the things that Brea could have stored up. Both were silent over breakfast each lost in their own thoughts, earning concerned glances from their friends.

Brea had a more difficult time avoiding Stacy's questions. She was just unable to voice what was going on past her nervousness. So Brea kept quiet.

'Let's see how Regulus handles the news and then I will consider Stacy.' As classes dragged along throughout the day Brea forced herself to think of something else besides the dread of putting the future in such potential peril. So naturally her mind brought up the declaration of love Regulus had made the night before. She had been surrounded by happiness yet she hadn't said the words. She loved him didn't she? Life, she was quickly finding out was not like the fairytales she had always believed in during the years before.

Love didn't seem to blossom by men on white horses with swords and valiant words, but more it seemed by forbidden stolen dances and the desperate need to fill every moment together with happiness and memories.

As she had these brooding thoughts full of teenage angst, her stare glazed and seeing past Professor Flitwick as he demonstrated some charm or another, Brea's world began to change. She sat up straighter, breathing began to pick up in shallow gasps. Her hands clenched spastically around her parchment and eyes turned wild. Her pupils were dilated until only a thin ring of amber was visible. The air seemed to crackle as before her the air began to distort into the jagged cracks she had seen only once before so long ago. The cracks were trembling with whispers floating through. In Brea's frantic mind she was coherent enough to try and pick up the words so she shut her eyes and listened.

"…_guidance is needed… the Son must act…"_ Brea frowned. _"….more time..."_

"Miss. Fox." Brea jumped when she heard her name before concentrating again. 'Why my name?' She thought as she heard her name voiced again, only this time coming from next to her elbow. This time she slowly opened an eye and when she saw Professor Flitwick standing next to her desk, his arms crossed, she snapped her other eye opened and chanced a glance around the room.

The vibrating cracks in what she could only guess were had disappeared, and judging by the rest of the classroom she had been the only one to see them and hear the whispers. Every student had their curious and amused gazes on her. Stacy from the seat next to her had a single eyebrow lifted.

"Are you unwell Miss. Fox?" The Charms professor asked. Brea jumped when he spoke again. When she turned her wide eyes back to him he nodded toward her hands which she in turned looked at. They were still clenched around her blank parchment and shaking visibly.

Brea immediately took a steadying breath and released them, only to notice that she felt very cold but damp at the same time. This in turn led her to notice the smell surrounding her no longer smelled like dusty books and inkwells but of the ocean. Brea frowned at her hands and licked her lips only to taste salt. She took another deep breath and turned to her concerned professor.

"I'm-". Her voice broke and she swallowed over her dry throat, tasting salt in the air and her mouth. "Actually sir, I'm feeling quite in need of a moment. May I be excused?" Professor Flitwick looked quite taken aback and stuttered to answer Brea.

"M-miss Fox that is highly…irregular. If you are sick I can send you to Mada-"

But Brea was already rushing from the room amid gasps from her peers and startled calls of her Professor. Brea knew there would be questions later and she would be surprised if she escaped with less than two weeks of detention but she had to escape. To get away from that classroom so she could process what had just happened.

Her stumbling run turned into a familiar stride that took her across the castle quickly. She ran through corridors and stairways, dodging students when she could. Her black robes and white hair whipped behind her as she ran past James and Sirius wasting a free period following Lily and a friend of hers from Hufflepuff at a distance. She slid to a stop in front of the Room of Requirement as its door appeared before her eyes. She rushed through, not caring what she found on the other side and was welcomed with an exact replica of her old room from Martha's farm.

Brea only froze for split moment in time before a sob of longing and misery escaped her as she ran for the small bed which was once hers. The soft home sewn quilts surrounded her in a familiar scent of home. Taking deep inhales Brea calmed down and simply laid there with her eyes closed, running her hands over the familiar stitches. After a moment of collecting her senses Brea finally opened her eyes and exclaimed "What the shooting stars was that!" She then stood up and began to pace, her mind running through all the details she knew.

First off was that this was not the first time this phenomenon had occurred. When she turned eleven it had happened in the early morning. She had then played the event off as a dream from too much birthday cake and excitement. This time however she knew without a doubt it was not a dream. And apparently only she had experienced it. And this time there had been whispering and…and the atmosphere had changed.

Instead of the normal classroom it was as if she was at the beach only…different… colder. When she went this past summer break with Regulus, it had been sunny, and warm. The air smelled then like a calm ocean and warm sand. This however felt like a raging torrent of waves crashing on rocks and heavy, thick and cold.

A shiver went down her spine as she kept pacing. And the whispering voices. Another new factor. What did it mean? What did THEY mean? "Guidance? And just who is the Son?" Brea groaned and sat on her bed as her head began to fill with pressure.

The whispered words she was able to catch echoed endlessly through her mind and she grew frustrated that she was unable to grasp this…whatever it was that was going on. Her mind suddenly clicked that she needed to find answers and what better place to begin her research than the extensive Hogwarts Library.

With a flurry of new resolve Brea was for the second time that day sprinting through the castle as quickly as her uniform shoes would allow, only slowing when she reached the doors leading to her destination. She took a moment to straighten her robes and brush her hair over her steadied shoulders before entering.

No one paid the prefect any mind and Brea realized that the current class must still be droning on, limiting gossip about her episode. Lightened by the lack of stares she gave a little skip to the massive bookshelves before standing at a complete loss on where to start. Brea pounded her thoughts into order and decided to start with what she knew. Whatever had happened had to do with time and one thing she had in common with time is that she had traveled it. With this in mind she strode foreword to begin her search. Brea spent the remainder of the day in the back of the library pouring over large tomes and dusty books. The students began to give her a wide berth as she muttered to herself in frustration, hair beginning to stick out wildly from her hands knotting in it, amber eyes skimming page after page. She missed lunch and dinner as well as all her remaining classes. She finally noticed students leaving the library in a steady stream and in a headache driven daze she looked at her watch to notice the time.

"What!?" She squeaked out as she saw the late hour. She was due to meet Regulus in less than ten minutes. With a wave of her wand at the books they lifted and soundlessly floated to their vacant spots on the bookshelves. Brea was for the third time running before the first book had even found its resting place. She was near her destination when her name was called somewhere behind her.

Sliding to a stop on the slick stone floor and catching her breath she looked over her shoulder. A short Gryffindor boy who appeared to be in his second year was making his way to her as best he could manage. When the boy finally caught up to her he leaned over to catch his breath. Brea rested a hand on his shoulder and bent down slightly at the waist to see his eyes,

"Jimmy right?" She asked.

The boy nodded "Jims is what I'm called though," He replied through his deep breathing.

Brea smiled and nodded. "Jims then. How may I help you?" She asked in a light voice, attempting to hide her impatience and frustration. However the wide brown eyes of young Jims helped her keep herself in check while the boy struggled between staring at Brea and fumbling in his robe pockets. Brea closed her eyes and recited defense stances as Jims finally pulled an envelope from his pockets only to drop it on the floor. However by the time he straightened and handed her the delivery she had her patient smile back and graciously accepted the envelope.

"I appreciate that Jims." Brea said distractedly as she glanced over the contents. Jims threw her a smile that would someday be considered charming and ran off.

Brea rolled her eyes when she read the notice from her Head of House informing her that she must attend detention with Hagrid to Saturday afternoon.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered, slightly irritated that no one even considered asking why she had skipped classes. 'What if something had been wrong with me?' She thought lowly and stomping the rest of the way to the meeting spot which she was already more than ten minutes late for. Once she reached the classroom she went straight in, her foul mood apparent on her expression, causing a mildly irritated, at the witches' tardiness, Regulus to pause before he complained about her tardiness.

"Brea are you alright?" He asked instead from the dark room.

She stopped herself from slamming the door and sighed. "Yes just…an incredibly long day. Excuse me for being late. I was held up by a second year."

"Oh? Trouble?" Brea hesitated. Telling Regulus the contents of the letter would mean he would want to know why she received detention to which would mean an explanation on something to which she had no idea how to explain. Just when she was about to share her secrets more piled on. Suddenly she was revaluating what exactly she was going to tell Regulus.

A new plan surfaced in her mind and she just hoped it was enough to keep his thoughts occupied.

"Brea?" Regulus startled her and she realized she had been staring blankly over his shoulder.

She gave herself a good shake and finally answered. "Oh um I had asked Hagrid sometime ago if I could visit his hut to look through his magical creature encyclopedia….I just received his reply moments ago…" Regulus watched her with an amused expression.

"And?" Brea's eyes went a little frantic as she thought that he might not believe her

"And?" she asked back.

His answering chuckle and "What was his answer Fox?" had her sighing in relief that he bought her excuse and smiling back.

"Of course I'm going to see him this Saturday! Now come with me. Stay to the shadows and stay quiet."

And before Regulus could inquire as to why she had slipped back from the classroom. Her hair standing out in the dark and her robes moving with a quiet rustle. Regulus attempted to follow the witch at a close pace. After a long winding path through the castle Brea finally stopped before an empty wall and to Regulus' astonishment a plain wooden door appeared and Brea held it open for him.


End file.
